karoshi uchiha: the next naruto genaration
by edward kenway
Summary: sometime after the fourth great ninja war...history repeats itself. during the war, the ten tails was separated from tobi. and was sealed into a new junchiriki. his name is karoshi uchiha. the child of an uchiha powerhouse, struggles with his control and even his own sanity as he fights along side his teammates ikiru omoiyari and hanako dengen. only...it may be to much to handle.
1. Chapter 1

KAROSHI UCHIHA: THE EARLY YEARS

11 years ago a historic event took place….the 4th great ninja war. A war between the akatsuki and the allied shinobi forces. During this battle obito uchiha or Tobi aka madara uchiha, nearly completed his evil scheme and resurrected the ten tails. In order to defeat the power of an entire shinobi force, the ten tails transformed into a wolf with the 9 tails-like head and ten tails made of pure lightning. This beast was nicknamed the lightning tailed wolf. The future hokage naruto uzumaki was at wits end in battling the beast. And finally in a last effort to win, an extremely powerful sealing jutsu was used to seal the 10 tails into a young child who was orphaned by the war. That child's name was karoshi uchiha. The young boy grew up without family or friends as the village and ninja world hated him for the ten tails. This shaped karoshi's violent nature and explosive personality. He decided to enter the ninja academy at 11 years old and that is where this story begins.

(We come to the ninja academy's first day as a new raft of students joins to become ninja. Karoshi stand last in line at the far back as the hokage is supposed to give a speech)? Hello students. My name is amagi miroku. I am the teacher here at the leaf village's one and only ninja academy. All of you up and coming ninja had better be prepared. And now we present the 6th hokage naruto uzumaki! (Applause) naruto: it's good to see so many young kids ready to be a top rate ninja. Glad all of you could make it. Remember being a ninja is not all fun. It is a dangerous job. It requires guts and power. I know all of you will make it to be incredible ninja and I wish all of you the best of luck. (Naruto walks and stands next to his right hand man sasuke uchiha). Amagi miroku: welcome to the ninja academy. Please step inside and find your homeroom class.

(Karoshi walks into a room with lots of seats and a chalkboard at the front. Obviously a class room) karoshi: hmmm….this is class 2-b alright. Guess I'm here-(a larger kid shoulder bumps him as he walks in the room) big kid: watch where you're going punk! Karoshi: you want to fight fucker!? Big kid: what did you sa-(is pulled back by a grown man with short spiked hair, a goatee and mustache combo, a red vest going to his ankles and light purple pants tucked into dark purple boots. The shoes are navy blue colored and a blue belt around his waist) ?: what is going on here? Karoshi: this fucker bumped me on purpose. Big kid: did not! ?: enough! Apologize to each other now! (Both shake hands begrudgingly) big kid: sorry kaku sensei. (As the two walk away karoshi can hear kaku say to the big kid: "you have been told not to mess with that monster! Understand?) Karoshi: (clenches fist)

(About 10 minutes later a teacher comes in with deep blue hair about mid back in length, sideburns connected to his beard and mustache, torn light green pants and a red button up to shirt left hanging open. His leaf headband is wrapped on his right arm.) Amagi: hello students, as I said I am amagi miroku. I will be teaching one of 2 classes here at the academy. In my class you will learn ninjutsu and taijutsu. Plus weapons mastery. The other class taught by mirechyo kaku will teach genjutsu and other less straightforward methods of battle. You will learn how to manipulate chakra in all classes and learn your basics for becoming a ninja. (Karoshi is sitting up in the far right corner when a commotion outside the door gets everyone's attention. The door burst open and a black 11 year old with short black hair and a red t-shirt and black pants plus a very long scarf around his neck comes running through the room with a swarm of bees chasing him. The students panic at the sight and scatter) amagi: (jumps up and weaves several hand signs) amagi: wind style: multi wind slash! (The swarm is slashed to pieces) the class: whoa…..that was awesome! Amagi: ikiru! Why the hell was a bee swarm chasing you!? Ikiru: umm…..I might have…by some chance…knocked there nest down….amagi: and why did you do that? Ikiru: I was practicing my shuriken. Amagi: just take a seat. (Ikiru: takes the only available seat next to karoshi) ikiru: hi. Karoshi: what? Ikiru: just saying hi. Karoshi: that's a first. Ikiru: ?

(A half a year passes at the academy and ikiru and karoshi seem to have a naruto and sasuke relationship. Ikiru is goofy and funny but karoshi is violent and hated. The girls of the class seem to melt at his sight and the guys all want to be like him. But the teachers and grownups (except amagi miroku) all hate karoshi fiercely). Amagi: today class we have genin visiting us to show all of you what lies ahead. We will meet them at the targets field to practice shuriken and we will meet them there. So let's go class (all the kids get up and go to the shuriken targets field) amagi: karoshi, why don't you go first? (Girls squeal) karoshi: fine. (Gets lined up with the target and throws 3 kunai knives and all 3 hit the bull's eye.) Girls: yaaay go karoshi! Ikiru: ha! Show off. I can do that. Karoshi: like hell you can. Amagi: well ikiru if you're that ready to go then let's see what you can do. Ikiru: let's do this! (Throws 3 kunai and the only one that lands is the one that hits the outer ring.) Karoshi: wow you so outdid me….looser. Ikiru: take that smug look of your face! You wanna fight? Karoshi: anywhere, anytime looser! Amagi: stop it you two. There no need to fight each other. Besides our guests are here. (3 genin walk out to the field)

Genin 1: hello academy students! We are the next level you will all reach, the level of genin! Genin 2: that's right. We have become elite and passed the exam to become real ninja! (All the kids admire them and call out questions about ninja life) karoshi: please, there nothing special. Genin 2: what was that punk!? (Is about twice karoshis size) karoshi: anywhere, anytime! Genin 2: fine! Target challenge. Any objections? Karoshi: none. I'll kick your ass! Kaku: seems a challenge has been issued. Very well. Why don't we let this continue? I will judge. Amagi: why not? (Kaku stands next to the target.) Kaku: this is your target. First shot 30 yards! (Both children line up. The genin takes his first shit hitting the bulls eye) karoshi: that's nothing (as karoshi: begins to throw, the shuriken catches fire. The shuriken flies extremely fast and not only torches the target, it goes through the bull's eye splitting the genins shuriken)

Kaku: no way….,..He's mastered change in chakra nature and control at such a young age….. Amagi (thinking: to coat your weapon in an element it takes incredible chakra control and a mastery of fire style chakra. For a half a year student to pull it off means he's living up to the uchiha name) kaku: foul on karoshi! Karoshi: WHAT!? Kaku: chakra is never used in a target battle. Amagi: no such rule exists mirachyo. Kaku: as a battle between kids it's unfair. Amagi: a student is challenging a genin. This levels the playing field. Kaku: tch. Fine. Next shot 60 yards! (Moves target back) genin: here we go. And no chakra this time! (Throws shuriken and hits bulls' eye) karoshi: fine. (Pulls out two shuriken and throws them one after the other. The first goes through the bull's eye by pure force and the other is off course and leaves a small cut on kakus cheek) kaku: karoshi! You missed! Karoshi: no. both shuriken hit their targets. (Walks away having won the challenge)

(About an hour later) amagi: class is dismissed. Its lunchtime. (The kids run off to the lunch room. The genin are there as well. Cutting in line.) Kid: I was here first! Genin: to bad move! And hand over your money brat! (As the genin swings a punch it is caught by karoshi) karoshI: I'll say it once so listen carefully. You are not fucking god. Back of the kid…..or die! (The sharingan with two prongs is in his eyes) genin: why you! You wanna go!? I'll have you beat in five se- (he is cut of my swift uppercut and then is punched over to the wall) karoshi: you don't understand being a ninja at all. Let me show you… (Draws kunai and begins walking to the genin) genin: you wouldn't….no…don't! I'm too young! Stop you monster! Karoshi: (eye twitches and begins to swing. Karoshis blade is just an inch away from the genins head as it becomes clear that two jonin have him restrained) karoshi: let go! I'll teach this egotistic son of a bitch what being a ninja is like! Amagi: stop karoshi! You're getting violent! Karoshi: humph! (Breaks grip and walks speedily out of the room)

(About an hour later karoshi is sitting on the hokage faces on narutos sculpture.) Karoshi: damn brat. Looking down on every one of us. I am no monster. Bastard. ?You didn't have to try and kill him. Karoshi: (turns to see amagi walking up to him) karoshi: his attitude pissed me off. Looking down on us. Thinking he can take whatever he wants. Calling us inferior. Amagi: there all always people like that even in the ninja world. But death is never the answer. Karoshi: he called me a monster. Just like everyone else in this pathetic village. Amagi: you must understand. That thing killed many of their loved ones. Karoshi: but I didn't! They hate me because of this piece of shit that lives within me! Amagi: karoshi…. Karoshi: I've always hated it. And the eyes the village looks at me with. The same eyes as kaku! Filled with hate. As if I'm the plague! Amagi: I know. You know lord hokage had the same problem growing up. Karoshi: what? Lord Hokage did? Amagi: yes. He did stupid things just to get noticed. But he never let it destroy him. He had his dream. He followed it continuously. Do you know what lord hokage, the pirate king luffy and "black sword" ichigo of the 13 court guard squads have in common? Karoshi: what? Amagi: they all had something to prove. And they never even considered giving up in their pursuit of it. There sense of justice and guts to never quite carried them through harsh battles to achieve all their goals. That is why they are so well respected today. Karoshi: the guts to never quit…


	2. Chapter 2

Karoshi uchiha: graduation, the new teacher and the test.

(After the last half of the school year passes it is finally time for graduation. Karoshi has grown somewhat. Long hair down to his mid back and spiked, red shorts to his knee, from his knee down is wrapped in bandages, a blue short sleeved shirt with uchiha crest on the back and standard shinobi sandals) Amagi: the year is finally over. You are all ready to become genin. Low level ninja. I know all of you have trained super hard for this. Today we will take the final exam. It's simple. The clone jutsu. Create 3 usable clones to pass. We will go from there. Now, Karoshi, why don't you start us off? (Girls squeal) Karoshi: fine. (Gets up and weaves several sign's and creates 5 clones) ikiru: show off. Amagi: well done. Ikiru you are next. Ikiru: alright! (Weaves several sign's creating 3 clones) Amagi: well done. Hanako your next! (A tom boy looking girl with blond hair, a green tank top, and orange jeans and with her hair in a long pony tail) hanako: fine. (Weaves several sign's and creates several clones. The guys seem attracted and the girls admiring) ikiru: double show off. Amagi: well done as always hanako. Hanako: (has smug look on her face)

(After a long period of students doing the clone jutsu it seems the majority of students have passed) Amagi: good it seems you have all passed. I will now be announcing the teams. Of all of you, you will be put in teams of 3 that will be led by a jonin elite ninja. Squad 1 is kabuto kirisaki (a blond boy with a red buttoned up t shirt and black jeans. Plus long, spiked, blond hair.) agea aburame (a kid in a large blue overcoat robe wrapped at the waist with bandages and 75% of his faces is bandaged to plus short spiky black hair) and hinata uzumaki (the daughter of hinata and naruto and given her mother's name has the exact same look as her mother) Amagi: you will meet your teacher in room 2-a. next is (after going through several groups) Amagi: and now group 6. Karoshi uchiha, ikiru omoiyari and hanako dengen. Ikiru: why the hell am I with emo mic dumbass over here!? Karoshi: why on my team? He'll drag me down. Amagi: you two seem to fight so much we figured both of you on the same team were a good way to push you both further. Karoshi and ikiru: that suuuucks! Amagi: to bad. You will meet your teacher in this room after class. (Announces 3 more squads) Amagi: lastly is team 10. Asaga kaguya, (a boy with very long straight hair, blonde, and a black kimono wrapped at the waist with bandages) hiryu yamanaka, (a boy with short light red hair, spiked, a blue t shirt, and super light blue pants. Plus purple leather straps across his chest and waist) and lastly sakurako mikoto (a girl with long short hair and her right eye covered her hair, orange pants and a light green vest top folded and tucked into her pants with a staff.) you will meet your teacher in room a-b.

(Is now after class and team 6 prepares to meet there sensei) Karoshi: so whens this guy supposed to here? Ikiru: about 20 minutes ago. Hanako: he's late as hell. I thought the legendary kakashi was the only one who did this. Karoshi: wait…do you guys hear something? (Once everyone is quiet a ruckus can be heard getting louder and closer. A man with blond spiked hair down to his mid back, orange jeans, a long baggy sleeved vest top folded and tied at the waist with an orange cloth and another orange cloth across his chest holding a kitana on his back and his right sleeved ripped off and his arm is bandaged, is running across the room from a group of ninja with sound headbands) sound ninja: stop where you are Ujinomaru gidansu! You are dead! (The fleeing man quickly turns around and draws his kitana and moves lightning quick through the small group. 5 of the 6 ninja fall with fatal sword injuries.) Ujinomaru: next. (Stares at the last ninja) sound ninja: grrrrrrr. Ill finish this myself! (Ujinomaru's bandaged arm ignites itself and using a massive fireball on his arm he punched a hole through the last ninja)Ujinomaru: I'm sorry you kids had to see that. On my way here I was jumped by this pathetic group of rouges. Ikiru: those were rouge ninja!? You killed them like they were nothing! How tough are you!? Ujinomaru: (has an egotistical face) well I AM a jonin after all. Besides this is nothing compared to the time I was stuck behind enemy lines during the 4th great ninja war. Ikiru: and you're still alive!? So cool! Karoshi: braggart. Ujinomaru: heh heh. So I'm looking for 3 genin. I'm guessing you're the ones? Hanako: yup. Ujinomaru: good. Let's go to the roof top. Well get to know each other there.

Ujinomaru: ahh. Now that where here please sit down. Now were gonna go around and say things about yourself. For example, I am Ujinomaru gidansu, I like movies, I hate people who abandon teammates, my hobby is to write books. My dreams for the future are to raise the best damn ninja I can. Your turn. Hanako: I am hanako dengen, I like real men, I hate the beast that attacked the village 12 years ago, my hobby is swords and my dream is to become the most powerful swordsman in the world. So powerful that even roranora zolo wouldn't stand a chance. Ikiru: I'm ikiru omoiyari, I like the power a ninja has, I hate the guy sitting next to me (Karoshi doesn't seem to even hear him), my hobby is adult books (hanako flinches) and my dream for the future is to take the seat of hokage and run this village to even greater heights! Karoshi: (the atmosphere seems to become dark and heavy) my name is Karoshi uchiha, I don't like much. I hate this village and the thing inside me, my hobby is music. Particularly the guitar. And my dream is a determination. To destroy…all those who drove me into solitude. Ujinomaru: (thinking: this kid has some dark ambition) Ujinomaru: well then, tomorrow is the final pass or fail exam. Meet me at the training field at 8 am tomorrow. And be ready to move a lot. Oh right. One more thing. Don't eat breakfast. You will puke if you do. See ya (walks off) team 6:*gulp*

(It's the next morning at 8 am and the students arrive at the training field with Ujinomaru waiting for them) Ujinomaru: good you're all here. This is where our final test will take place. Karoshi: what gives? We already took a passing exam. Ujinomaru: that was to see who could become a ninja. This test decided who really becomes a genin. Listen carefully. Of the 37 graduates who came here, well accept nine. And the chance that you'll fail is around 66%. The graduation test decides potential. This one decides who becomes genin. You will be given the same test I got as a young ninja. The bell test. Karoshi: bell test? Ujinomaru: yes. In this test you 3 will try to take these two bells from me. That clock is set to ring at noon. Your time is up then. If you don't have a bell then you will be tied to one of those stumps over there. (Points to 3 stumps). You may use any and every method you know to take these bells. Even deadly force. Karoshi: I see. Ujinomaru: oh right one more thing. If you don't have a bell by the end…..you're going to be sent back to the academy. All 3: what!? Ujinomaru: calm it. If both bells are taken you will be fine. Except of course for the one without a bell. All 3:*gulp* Ujinomaru: alright. Get ready….GO! (All 3 scatter) Ujinomaru: good. They seem to hide well.

Ujinomaru :….( thinking: so far they've hidden well.) !? (Ikiru jumps from a bush with a kunai in his hand) ikiru: yaaaaaah! (Ujinomaru quickly draws a kunai and defends against ikiru. Although each attack is being blocked, ikiru continues his assault and in the midst manages to sweep Ujinomaru of his feet) ikiru: that bell is mine! (Reaches down but is stopped by a kick from Ujinomaru) ikiru: damn it. (Stops himself) so close. Ujinomaru: (thinking: it's amazing for a gradate to wield a kunai so masterfully. He's good.) Your kunai skills are incredible. However that alone won't get you anywhere. Ikiru: (smiles evilly.) Ujinomaru: !? (he turns and sees hanako running full speed at him with two extra-long kunai wielding them as if they were swords) hanako: ha! (Using his only kunai to block he is quickly knocked down. His body disappears as it is clear that he used the replacement jutsu) hanako: shit! Ujinomaru: you seem to be very talented with twin blades. Good thing I got out of there or id be had. Ikiru: well the thing is you ARE had. Ujinomaru: wha-(is interrupted by a swift kick in the face by Karoshi) Ujinomaru: agh!(Goes flying into a tree). After the smoke clears he stands up with a bloody lip) Ujinomaru: (thinking: that is not possible! I was unable to sense his approach!? To sneak under the radar of a jonin is difficult even for other jonin. But for a genin to do that and land an attack is absurd! This kid…..he really is living up to his uncle's name) Ujinomaru: that was impressive. You genin are full of surprises. Guess I should up my game some.

Ujinomaru: get ready, here I come! (They begin close range fighting. Ujinomaru is dodging every attack or blocking them. While all this happens Karoshi flips over him and grabs his kitana and pulls it out) Karoshi: let's see you defend against your own weapon (attacks Ujinomaru using the kitana like a master swordsman. Ujinomaru is using two kunai to guard against all the weapons of the three genin and finally he moves back extremely fast) Ujinomaru:* huff huff huff* you 3 are amazingly good. It's been a while since ANYONE has given me a challenge like this. Time to cut loose (his bandages arm ignites again with hot flames.) Ujinomaru: with this I can break even my katana in one shot. Karoshi: (smiles evilly) Ujinomaru: come! (Before the others move Karoshi runs at him and swings. Ujinomaru blocks with his arm and when the blade hits it doesn't break) Ujinomaru: what!? (With a glance he sees that the katana is on fire with karoshis chakra) Ujinomaru: no way. Weapon ninjutsu!? From a genin!? (After several attempts Karoshi throws the kitana into the air weaving signs quickly) Karoshi: fire style, fire ball jutsu! Ujinomaru: what!? (A massive fire ball is shot at Ujinomaru. Then Karoshi gets behind Ujinomaru and weaves several more sign's) Karoshi: fire style: dragon flame jutsu! Ujinomaru: WHAT!? Not possible! (A massive fire dragon squeezes Ujinomaru between it and the fire ball then suddenly the fire begins to spin) Karoshi: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Karoshi is using chakra to spin the fire itself into a fire tornado) Karoshi: fire style flame tornado. My own design of a technique. (A bell falls from the flames and lands in karoshi's hand) Karoshi: got my bell. (Ikiru and hanako are speechless with fear frozen on their faces. The smoke and fire clears and Ujinomaru stands burned and injured but standing and not severely hurt) Ujinomaru: (thinking: no way. He just used two extremely advanced fire jutsu's and used them in a way never seen before. This kid. Is he really a genin? His power is almost equal to a jonin. No doubt. That thing inside him has granted this power to him)

Ujinomaru: well I have one bell left. So you two, try to get the bell. Hanako: (smiles) you asked for it. (Attacks swinging her blades and Ujinomaru is dodging them but having a rough time with it.) Hanako: what's wrong sensei? You're slowing down. Ujinomaru: (thinking: I've taken extensive damage, its affecting my speed and agility) (ikiru blindsides Ujinomaru with a kick and reaches for a bell but is stopped by hanako) hanako: that bell is mine! Ikiru: no way! (They start fighting each other) hanako: I'm taking that last bell! Ikiru: over my dead body! Hanako: have it your way! (Swings her blades at him and he attacks with his kunai. They are interrupted by the sound of ringing. The timer on the stump is up) Ujinomaru: the time seems to be up. Ikiru and hanako: shit. (About ten minutes' later ikiru and hanako are tied up to the stumps.) Ujinomaru: well this is not what I expected. I didn't think any of you would get a bell. Oh and by the way. Its noon. So its lunch time. However, you two don't get any. Ikiru and hanako: WHAT!? Ujinomaru: Here ya go Karoshi. (Hands him a lunch box.) Ujinomaru: this is for you. Eat it in front of them. Ikiru and hanako: IM GONNA KILL YOU! Ujinomaru: you three have a ways to go. Not very bright either. Did you ever wonder why you were in groups of 3? We wanted to emphasize teamwork. Witch none of you seemed to accomplish. Power won't always save you. Ikiru: but there are only two bells! How were we supposed to work together like that!? Ujinomaru: I wanted you to get passed that and work as one! You would certainly have taken all the bells if you had done so. Karoshi you think you can do everything on your own. What will you do when surrounded? You are not a god. And you two fought me without regard for the other. Countless time could you have killed each other had I not blocked! And then fighting over the bell. Pathetic.

Ujinomaru: listen. I will give you 3 one more chance. However the time will be shorter and I'll be at full power. Take the bells and all 3 will pass. Fail and all 3 will fail. Get it? Now I have to run an errand. So Stay here and eat. And do NOT give them any food. If you do you will be sent back to the academy. So see ya later. (Walks off) ikiru: I'm alright. I can go for days without food! (Stomach growls) ikiru: um….ok so maybe I'm a little hungry. I didn't have breakfast damn it! Hanako: (thinking: he's right. I'm starving) Karoshi: (looks around) listen you two. When the next challenge comes we need to be at our best. So open wide. Ikiru: what? You're going to feed us? Karoshi: well you can't eat it yourself now can you? You too hanako. There's enough to feed all 3 of us. (He feeds both as well as himself) Ujinomaru: eating without me huh? Karoshi: !? (Turns around) shit! Ujinomaru: directly defying me eh? I hope you're prepared to face the consequences. (Karoshi stands to face his looking him right in the eye seemingly fearless) Karoshi: they were hungry. In a fight, to utilize teamwork effectively all members must be at their best. Instead to avoid that I rationed my food. Do what you will. Ujinomaru: (smiles) well then…you pass. (All three seemed shocked) Karoshi:…what? Ujinomaru: you pass. This test is to test your teamwork. To see if you would break the rules for your team mates. Lord Hokage has an old saying taught to him by his teacher, kakashi. "Those who break the rules are scum. This is true. But those who abandon their friends, are worse than scum" when I was a kid, I tried to pass ninja academy. I got kakashi as my teacher. And I was unable to pass this test. Because I didn't get teamwork and friends. Karoshi: so you gave us the same test knowing we would probably fail? Ujinomaru: of course. It is decided. All 3 of you have passed. Team 6 begins its first mission tomorrow. Congratulations. Ikiru: yeah!Yeeaaah! I knew we could do it! (Both are untied and run off) Ujinomaru: how did you know not to abandon them Karoshi? Karoshi: yesterday you said "I hate those who abandon their friends. You…you were giving a hint weren't you? Ujinomaru: yes I was. You very sharp Karoshi. You will make a fine ninja. Go home and rest. Our first mission is tomorrow. (Karoshi walks away) Ujinomaru: (thinking: he really is a lot like you, you know. I'm sure you'll be very proud when you see it. He acts just as you did…sasuke…your nephew is quite the shinobi.)


	3. Chapter 3

Team 6 begins and the new mission

(Karoshi and team 6 have taken several missions completing each of them with ease. These missions were easy as they were d-ranked and thus were simple tasks. In a forest team 6 seems to be tailing something) Ujinomaru: (using an ear piece) do you guys have eyes on the target? Karoshi: haven't lost it yet. When do we spring the trap? Ujinomaru: on my signal. 1…..2…3! (All three jump out at a cat. A cat that resembles the cat naruto and his team went after so many years ago) Karoshi: target acquired. Mission accomplished. Ujinomaru: good. We can head back to the village then. Hanako: sensei, do we have any medical supplies? Ujinomaru: yes, why? Hanako: cause ikiru is getting scratched a lot (points to ikiru getting attacked by the cat) Ujinomaru; well hell be ok. Come on ikiru! Ikiru: ok, ow! Damn cat! Karoshi: let's go back already. Ikiru: fine.

(Team 6 is back at the hokage's mansion where naruto sits with sasuke at his side) naruto: well done team 6. Ikiru: hey hokage! How about a more challenging mission!? Naruto: (smiles nostalgically) you know I can't just do that. Your genin. And only d rank missions are to be given to you. Karoshi: for once ikiru is right. We may be genin but we are far stronger than most. By the time lord kazekage was our age he had taken a b-ranked mission. Why not allow us a c-rank at least. Naruto: (thinking: this kid makes too much sense) naruto: well….fine. Since you're so eager to get going I'll give you a mission that just came in today. It's a c-ranked mission. It's simple. You 4 will be guarding a convoy sent for the hidden cloud village. Ikiru: alriiight! This is more like it! Karoshi: calm it a little will ya? Ikiru: how about you cheer up a little emo-boy. Karoshi: is that a challenge fuck face!? (Hanako hits both of them over the head) hanako: shut up. You sound like five year olds. (Naruto and sasuke look at each other and laugh)

Ujinomaru: so tell us about this mission lord hokage. Naruto: well to put it simply the hidden leaf is sending a convoy of military supplies to deal with upcoming battles against the stone. We expect that only bandits will come after the convoy and only if that. Ujinomaru: the stone won't attack it? Naruto: certainly not. Stone has reached an uneasy alliance with the cloud and both are stockpiling weapons waiting for the other to attack. Ujinomaru: I see. Then this should go well. Naruto: yeah it should. If anything does happen I will send sasuke after you to help. Send word if something does happen. Ujinomaru: of course. Naruto: team 6 will leave for the mission in the morning. Be ready to fight off some bandits. The convoy will meet you at the leaf gate. Ikiru: this will be fun. (All 4 of them depart for their homes and the next morning they all appear at the gate waiting for the convoy)

Karoshi: where is the convoy? Ujinomaru: it'll be here shortly. Remember everyone, best behavior. And be ready to fight should the need arise. Ahhh. There they are. (A convoy of a couple carriages rides up the gate. There are large men pulling the carriage and a man riding it. The man has short spiked hair, brown collard, a green t-shirt and black jeans) man: are you the ninja we are supposed to meet? Ujinomaru: that's right. Man: a bunch of kids and a jonin? What kind of joke is this? Karoshi: no joke. We are going to guard you (thinking: provided I don't kill you first) to the hidden cloud village. Man: well I trust in the hokages judgment but kids? I'd better reach the cloud village in one piece. Karoshi: don't worry. I'm the worst you have to fear on this trip. Ujinomaru: shut up Karoshi. Don't worry mister. There manners aren't well but they can fight on equal terms with even me. Man: then you must suck. Ujinomaru: let's just get going. Man: my name is tazuki onua. I'm the man transporting these goods. We've got loads of weapons in the back so we may be attacked. That's where you come in. don't disappoint me. Karoshi: (mumbles low to himself) maybe I should dislocate you instead…

(The convoy is taking a land route to the cloud trying to avoid stone as much as possible. They have been traveling a couple of days now with nothing to report) Ujinomaru: it's been well so far. Seems like no one even knows were out here. Tazuki: indeed. Good thing cause an attack may kill us all. Karoshi: tch. Tazuki: you got something to say to me kid? Karoshi: as a matter of fact I do-(hanako grabs him and keeps him quiet) hanako: he will say nothing more. Tazuki: not bad for a lez. Hanako :( seems to have a burst of evil and then Karoshi and ikiru are holding her back) hanako: I'll kill you! Karoshi: shut up! (Hits her in the back of the head) hanako: you want to fight!? Karoshi: bring it! Ujinomaru: shut up brats. Were on a mission. Not a fight club! Karoshi: I know I know. !? (A shuriken comes out of nowhere at tazuki's head but is deflected by karoshi's kunai) Karoshi: who's there!? Voice: you don't need to know. Just hand over the man and the cargo and you'll be free to live. Karoshi: they want the cargo and the man? What's so special about him? Voice: you don't need to know now hand him over! Karoshi: up yours! Come out and fight me coward! Voice: as you wish (a masked man jumps from some bushes wielding a katana and wearing a long black cloak) man: die! (The katana is stopped just inches from tazuki's face as it becomes clear that Karoshi has his own sword out. A gaurdless blade put in the back of his belt like sasuke's) Karoshi: if you want a fight, I'll be your opponent. Man: very well. (The two begin sword fighting at an incredibly fast speed. Finally Karoshi breaks the man's guard and lands a direct hit at the man's throat. He falls to the ground gasping for air and dying shortly after)

Ujinomaru: why did you kill him? Karoshi: because this is no mere bandit. He's a ninja like us. But no headband. He's a rouge shinobi. Ujinomaru: from the look of him I'd say he was either from mist or stone. Karoshi: I'd place my bet on stone. He was an amateur swordsman. Mist are pretty good with blades. Ujinomaru: tazuki! We must talk. Why did a rouge ninja try to kill you just now? Tazuki: I don't know. How should I know a stone rouges motives? Ujinomaru: you know he's a stone villager? Tazuki: yes, I mean no. I heard what the kid said. Hanako: you're a bad liar mister you know that? Tazuki: fine I'll tell you. But you won't like it. Listen I craft weapons for leaf and allied villages. But I also sell weapons on the black market. Recently a group a rouge shinobi contacted me about my weapons. I told them I do not serve rouges and they would have to find weapons elsewhere. This angered them and they have been after my head for a while. I needed protection on this journey because of these rouges. Karoshi: they why hire a little genin platoon instead of jonin? Tazuki: although I sell many weapons the money goes to the village. I have little money. I can't afford anything higher than a c-ranked mission. Ujinomaru: well this makes things much more dangerous. But turning back is not an option. We have to get you there. We will provide protection. Tazuki: thank you so much! I am in your debt. Karoshi: as you have seen we are more than capable so you will be ok mister tazuki. Tazuki: thank you.

(It has been nearly a week since they set off and they are now half way there. There have been few attacks since the rouge ninja and what has attacked were only minor bandits) Karoshi: smooth sailing so far today. Ikiru: keep that up and you'll jinx us. Karoshi: superstitious moron. Ikiru: depressing emo-boy Ujinomaru: stop it now. Sometimes you two are so immature it's a wonder you two can even talk. Karoshi and ikiru: go to hell sensei. Ujinomaru: you little punks think you can beat me!? Karoshi: easily old man! Ujinomaru: I'm 26! And I act like it unlike you two idiots! (Hanako turns to tazuki while the other 3 fight in the background) hanako: even the sensei falls to fighting. So how long till we get there? Tazuki: another week and we'll be there. Provided we make it. Hanako: they pull through when they need to. Trust me; well make it there in one piece. Tazuki: thank you- hanako: duck! (All people duck down as a large two bladed sword with each blade sticking out of the opposite side on the handle goes spinning only inches above their heads and is caught by a mysterious man on a tree branch) Karoshi: who's there!? Ujinomaru: it can't be….that's the rouge ninja's leader, tantomaru momochi of the hidden mist!


	4. Chapter 4

the new enemys from the mist: zabuzas legacy and the training

Ujinomaru: i cant belive it. the man who proclaimed to be the 2nd coming of zabuza. tantomaru momochi of the boomerange sword. (tantomaru has short spiked black hair with a larg robe tied at the waist with bandages. his face is masked with bandages like zabuza. the robe is red with a stand up coller and he wears black pants with ninja shose) tantomaru: seems my reputation preceedes me. karoshi: sensei, who is this guy? ujinomaru:tantomaru momochi used to be a hidden mist ninja with unreal power. he was known for his cruelty and power. he decided to try and kill the mizukage but was stoped before he could. he fled the village afterward and became the leader of several groups of rouge ninja. for him to be here himself means they realy want tazuki dead. karoshi: then there is something he dident say. well have to ask him later. tantomaru: there wont be a later brat (is behind karoshi) karoshi: what!? tantomaru: die brat! (tantomarus blade is stoped by ujinomarus kitana) tantomaru: you seem pretty good. lets see what you got! (both of them begin sword fighting at a fast level. ujinomaru seems to be haveing a rough time with the 2 blades of tantomarus boomerange sword) ikiru: taste this bandage freak, lightning style: electric wave! (a wave of electricity shoots forward but tantomaru jumps to avoid it) hanako: dont think you can avoid us all (draws two short gaurdless swords from the red sheaths on the back of her waist) hanako:ha! (she swings several unsuccesfull attacks blocked by his boomarange sword) tantomaru: you are nothing more than a fly to me (lands a kick on her stomach sending her flying) ikiru: hanako! tantomaru: never turn your back on an opponent (lands a sword slice on ikirus shoulder) ikiru:gahhhhh! karoshi: damn him! (before karoshi can attack he is hit by a punch in the face witch sends him flying into ujinomaru)

karoshi: *cough cough* damn it, hes really good. he managed to land hits on all 4 of us. ujinomaru: this is like no enemy uve ever faced karoshi. this is an a ranked mission now. put your skills to use. ikiru: were not haveing alot of luck with this guy. hes tough. hanako: we wont loose to him. tantomaru: is that all youve got? none of your attacks even landed. pathetic. but then this is what happens when you overestimate yourself. karoshi: tch. lets see you deal with this then, fire style: fireball jutsu! (shoots a chakra packed fire ball at him) tantomaru: please, water style: water wall! (the fire ball collides with the water wall and creates a large fog) karoshi: damn it i cant see a thing! damn water style chakra. ujinomaru: guys listen up. this is a fight that we cant win so were going to retreat. i have a plan so just go with it and when i say go, you are to grab the man and run for it got it? karoshi; got it. ikiru: roger hanako: fine tantomaru: as if ill let you all escape. hanako: wind style: big wind jutsu! (a fast moving wind blows the fog away) tantomaru: smart girl. but not good enough (runs at her and throwed his boomerang sword at her.) hanako: that wont work. (jumps over it) tantomaru: shut up bitch! (pulls out a kunai and attackes her with it) hanako: please your little kunai have no chance at me- ikiru: LOOK OUT HANAKO! (hanako looks back as the boomereang sword is coming back at her quickly) tantomaru: time to die (grabs hold of her and she bareley moves enough to avoid a fatal blow. the sword leaves a deep cut in her right shoulder) hanako: gahhhhh! (breaks out of tantomarus grasp) hanako: *huff huff* damn it. barely got out of that one.

ujinomaru: hanako are you alright? hanako: ill manage. are we almost ready to evacuate? ujinomaru: tazuki managed to slip away with some of the weapons while you two traded blows. now its our turn. (ujinomarus bandaged arm ignites and the flame grows massive) karoshi: so thats the plan. ikiru: i get it. hanako: alright. lets do this. ujinomaru: fire style: massive fire ball jutsu! (with a punch a massive fire ball is shot at tantomaru) tantomaru: this little trick again? water style: water wall! ( the same thing happens as last time and a thick fog is created) tantomaru: i told you nothing would happen. ?there gone tantomaru sensei. tantomaru: i see. so they used the fog to get away. clever. ?so what is our next move tantomaru sensei? tantomaru: you saw the whole fight right tazumaru? (as the fog clears a person is standing next to tantomaru. he has a long black kimono tied at the waist with bandages and blue long pants underneath the kimono. his face is masked with an anbu style mask and he has long spiked black hair down to his mid back. his hair covers the left side of his face) tazumaru: of course sensei. they were strong but not good enough to beat you. tantomaru: right. we will find them again and kill the man. soon. for now we go back to our hideout and prepare.

ujinomaru: well he still have a ways to travel. come. were going to the village. you mister tazuki have some explaining to do. tazuki: very well. the rouge ninja group live around this entier rout to the cloud. they prey of anyone who comes by. my goal is to sell the weapons to raise money to hire mercinary ninja to deal with the rouges. karoshi; so thats why they want you dead so much. you will crush everything they have. tazuki: exactly. its the only chance to save the cloud who cannot leave without a fight and for travelers. ujinomaru: i see. ive sent word to the leaf but it will be sometime before help arrives. itll take a week for the message to get to them and another two weeks for help to arrive. we will stay with you untill then. tazuki: thank you all so much. i promise i will repay you someday. karoshi: well be counting on it. (the remaioning week passes without trouble and they finnaly make it to the cloud) tazuki: welcomne to the hidden cloud village. karoshi: nice place. a guy could get used to this. ikiru: for once we agree. tazuki: come, my house is this way. you will stay at my place for the time being. ujinomaru: thank you tazuki. (they all walk to a small home in a small forest just outside the main village) tazuki: this is my home. welcome. i live with my wife and daughter here but there is plenty of room. come on in. (they walk into the home with seems smaller from the outside. the house is well kept and the furnature is good. in the kitchen a women with long black hair, in about her mid 20s is cooking some food.) tazuki: isone, come meet the ninja who brought me here. isone: very nice to meet you all. thank you for getting my husband home safe. me and tsunari are very happy to have him back. tsunari, come and meet the ninja! (a 13 year old girl comes out and looks as though shes 15. she has her mothers looks with long black hair and wearing a light green kimono) tsunari: hello. thank you for keeping my father safe. karoshi: its what we do.

tazuki: indeed. well let me show you to you room. you will have to share one but its big enough to acomidate all 4 of you. this way (he walks them to a large room in the back that has little in it. very spacious) ujinomaru: this will work just fine. thank you. now listen team 6. we will be doing alot of training in the comeing week so we can face tantomaru. he will surly try again. we need to be better prepared for it. karoshi: understood sensei. when do we begin. ujinomaru: we start tomarow. relax for today. ikiru: alriiiight! tazuki: dinner is ready when you are. ikiru: dont have to tell me twice! karoshi: we are hungry. lets go. (when they walk out there is a dream banquet on a large table) ikiru: oh my god i was killed and went to heaven. karoshi: woa...hanako: ive never seen such good looking food. ujinomaru: you have an amazing wife tazuki: ah dont i? shes the best cook on this side of the planet! not even sanji can out cook her. ikiru: lets eat! ( they begin chowing down and it seems karoshi and ikiru are tryoing to out eat eachother) ikiru: no,m nom nom nom *burp* karoshi and ikiru: i want some more! (lightning seems to connect there eyes) isone: relax you two theres plenty for everyone. ( as the night progresses it seems both karoshi and ikiru are to full to eat anymore. finally they all go to bed for the night.)

(the next day the 4 of them are on a field just yards from tazukis house) ujinomaru: during the fight with tantomaru we barley held our own. so i will be teaching you in to areas. teamwork attacks and chakra control. hanako: we know how to use chakra control already. ujinomaru: i intend to fine tune it witch will give you many new attacks if you are lucky. ikiru: then lets do it. ujinomaru: wll the first is fundimental. walking up a tree. karoshi: i wonderd how jonin could do that. ujinomaru: its simple but difficult to do. focus your chakra to the soles of your feet. then use it to stick to the tree. use kunai to wark how far you get up the tree. try running at the tree when you have the chakra ready. alittle advice. to much and you will distroy the tree and fall. to little and it wont work. good luck. ikiru: we can do this. ( for the next 3 days they work on this technique. on the 2nd day he also shows them how to walk on water.) ujinomaru: well it is as i expected (all 3 of them are on top of a large tree) ujinomaru: you 3 learn very fast. well done. how goes the water walking? karoshi: same as the tree walking. that goes for us all. ujinomaru: glad to hear it. come down then. its time to train in team fighting. (all 4 jump down)

ujinomaru: first thing is first. i will explain how the different chakra natures relate. ikiru: relate? ujinomaru: yes. the different chakra natures can do two things. cancell elements that are infiror and boost compatable elements. we have in this team the best elemental combo. fire, lightning, wind and water. i use watter as well as fire. karoshi with his sharingan has all 5 elements, hanako has wind and ikiru has lightning. wind and fire are extremely powerfull because wind boosts fire ten fold. water and lightning works for obvious reasons. but the most powerfull combo is fire and lightning, the two most powerfull elements of the 5 elements. if used correctly, they can cause imense distruction. we will be training in these feilds for the next week and ahalf. this will become a trump card in our battle against tantomaru. well start with basics and go from there.

(it has now been a week and the training has gone well. the three learn fast and are adapting to new attacks. karoshi has mastered 4 of the 5 elements because of his teamates. his mastery of the sharingan has begun working at a high level. it is only 3 days till tantomarus reapearence and it is late inside of tazukis house) tazuki: where is karoshi and ikiru? ujinomaru: still out training. those two have un ending stamina. tazuki: shouldent they have run out of chakra by now? ujinomaru: they have nearly 100 times the chakra i have. for karoshi i know why but i dont know what gives ikiru his chakra. (they are inturupted by the sound of a massive explosion)ujinoamru: what in hell? hanako with me. you stay here tazuki. (ujinomaru and hanako run to the training area and see that there are scortch marks everywhere and trees that look like they were exploded from the inside. karoshi and ikiru are out of breath but otherwise ok) ujinomaru: are you both alright? what happend? karoshi: tantomaru...ikiru: wont stand a chance.


	5. Chapter 5

the return, the fight, the new face and the comeback

ujinomaru: glad to see you two are working hard. karoshi: give me...a minute. i...am...out of...breath. ikiru: are new combo attack takes alot of chakra. but as you can see its massively devistating. ujinomaru: good. we may stand a chance next time. ? why dont we see about that? (the voice is not tantomarus) karoshi: who the fuck? come out coward! ?very well. ( the man who stood next to tantomaru after the escape is suddently standing in front of them.) ujinomaru: who the? (thinking: this kid cant be any older than karoshi. why does he seem so powerfull?) ? my name is tazumaru momochi. i am the student of tantomaru momochi. i am here to slaughter all of you. karoshi: bring it masked freak (runs straight at him) karoshi: die! (sings a punch but is caught. at the moment the punch is caught an explosion engulfs them both) ujinomaru: what!? karoshi! (karoshi shoots from the explosion injurd but just barley. tazumaru seems compleatly unharmed) hanako: hes ok? why did only karoshi take damage?

ikiru: some kind of uniqe power? what caused the explosion? tazumaru: i did. i have a special kekkei genkai. i am able to cause explosions with my chakra. i am imune to my own chakra explosions but my oponent takes full damage. ujinomaru: ive heard of it. its supposed to extinct however. ikiru: what do you mean? ujinomaru: before the 4th great ninja war the clan possessing that attack were killed out of fear. as the fate of many clans. but momochi is not a kekkei gankai clan. tazumaru: sensei and i took his last name. we do not have one of our own. karoshi: hes tough. but ill finnish him. ?oh will you now? ujinomaru: shit! (blocks an incoming boomerang sword) ujinomaru: tantoamru. tantoamru: today you face two of us. karoshi: ikiru with me! hanako, help sensei! ikiru: got it! hanako: roger! tazumaru: two of you eh. you stand no chance. ikiru: wanna bet on that? tazumaru: bet your lives on it. karoshi: the same is for you then (weaves several sighns) fire style phenix flower jutsu! (shoot many mini fire balls) tazumaru: water style water wall. ikiru: (smiles slightly) lightning style, electric wave! tazumaru: !? (the electricity electricutes the water zapping tazumaru) tazumaru: gahhhh! karoshi: fire style fire ball jutsu! tazumaru: (thinking: not good. no time to dodge-) (fireball hits him head on) tantomaru: (is locked in combat with ujinomaru and hanako) tantoamru: those brats arnt half bad. but its gonna take alot more to beat him (the smoke clears and tazumaru stands barley injured) karoshi: that combo...barley hurt him!? ikiru: what did he do!? tazumaru: i simply created a small amount of water chakra. kept me cool through your fire. clever with you lightning water trick.

ikiru:grrrrrrrrr karoshi: this guy...wont be easy. tazumaru: never judge a book by its cover. karoshi: lets see you deal with this! (sword ignites and karoshi attacks him) tazumaru: (reaches into his kimono and pulls out a small stick witch quickly extends into a staff. tazumaru uses it to deflect karoshis sword swings.) karoshi: damn it! die already! (in the midst of his swinging the staff lands a direct hit on karoshis gut and another explosion occers) karoshi: gahhhhhhh! ikiru: damn it! (runs at tazumaru with a drawn kunai and swings to no avail) ikiru: (thinking: damn it! he blocks each attack! how! what am i missing!?) (ikiru is blind sided by a staff hit to his head witch also causes an explosion)hanako: ikiru! karoshi! (bolts at tazumaru with her blades drawn) hanako: die you sorry bastard! ( her attacks are not landing as she attacks in a blind rage. after several failed attack both of her swords are knowcked from her hands. tazumaru throws his staff into the air and bear hugs hanako) tazumaru: explosion style: body detonation (a massive explosion larger than the others engulfs then both. as the smoke clears the staff falls into the left hand of tazumaru. in his right hand he is holding an unconsious hanako up by her head. he drops her soon after) ujinomaru: hanako!ikiru!karoshi! tantomaru: told you. (lands a blade swipe on ujinomarus back in his distraction) ujinomaru: gahh! tantomaru: finish him tazumaru. tazumaru: with pleasure. (walks slowly over to ujinomaru and starts to swing his staff but it is blocked by karoshis sword) karoshi: dont think ill die so easily. ikiru: same for me (blindsides tazumaru with a kick and sends him flying) tantomaru: it cant be...you are alive!? karoshi: you have underestimated us. (ujinomaru and tantomaru sence a very strange, very...heavy chakra seeping out of the two boys) ujinomaru: (thinking: what is this chakra? its dark. and heavy...but nothing seems to have changed about them aside from the chakra) tantomaru: kill them tazumaru. ill handle the jonin. tazumaru: as you wish. karoshi: i was hoping you would leave after a beating. but now that hanako is burnd so bad...i will never allow you to escape ALIVE.

tazumaru: big words from one who was beaten by me. karoshi: that will not happen again. ikiru? ikiru: yeah? karoshi: what say we put our rivalry aside to crush some scum? ikiru: i was just thinking the same thing. karoshi: its settled then. before i take care of you...ikiru: all i have to do... ikiru and karoshi: is kick alittle scumbag ass! ujinomaru: what a relife. i can focus on you now tantomaru. tantomaru: a few big words wont help them. ujinomaru: its more than some big words. i know them (ujinomaru has a flash back. the 4 of them are in a room and ujinomaru is speaking.) ujinomaru: to celebrate team 6's succses on all of our missions i have gotten gifts for each of you. for karoshi a gaurdless sword. you worked so well with my sword during the test i figured youde want one of your own. for ikiru, a battle kunai. specialy desighned to absorb and use chakra and is longer for battle. for hanako, a pair of short gaurdless swords. if you want to become a master swordswomen, you will need swords. all 3: thank you sensei. ujinomaru: you three, have become powerfull. what would ever happen if one of you should die in battle? hanako: wheres this coming from? ujinomaru: couriosity. karoshi: these two may be anoying but i think we are all in agreement that this team has forged a powerfull bond. if a friend should be hurt in battle, these new weapons will be used to save there lives. ikiru: with this kunai i will ensure than none shall kill karoshi but me!karoshi: right back at you. someday when we posses imense power, we will have an all out battle. just to see who is stronger. ikiru: im all for that. stay alive till then karoshi. karoshi: back to you ikiru. hanako: im with them. ujinomaru: glad to hear it. this truly is a team capable of great things (voices fade out and were back on the battle feild)

tantomaru: those brats cant match tazumaru. tazumaru is a master assassin with the power of a jonin! ujinomaru: true. but karoshi and ikiru are a deadly two man forces. there the leafs deadly duo! (just then tazumaru goes flying in between them. after a short flight karoshi lands on him with his feet in his chest and jumps back off) ikiru: nice one! but i wont be out done! tazumaru: you cant match me brats! just try to hurt me! ikiru: you asked for it! (runs at him with his kunai) tazumaru: a kunai? your joking. ikiru:(grins) (ikiru moves incredibly and apears behind tazumaru) tazumaru: no way! shunpo(flash step)!? ikiru: yup (tries to stab tazumaru but is blacked by his staff) ikiru: (smiles) tazumaru: !? (a big wave of electricity emits from ikiru, electricuting tazumaru) tazumaru: gahhhhh! karoshi: ready ikiru? ikiru: lets end it. (both weave several sighns) karoshi: fire style, dragon flame jutsu!( a massive amount of flames formes around him) ikiru: lightning style bolt blast! (concentraded lightning chakra apears in his palm and aims it at tazumaru) tazumaru: what is this!?... ikiru and karoshi: your death! (a massive fire dragon attacks from one side and a bolt of lightning is shot from ikirus hand and produces a lightning/fire tornado engulfing tazumaru) tantomaru: what...what JUST HAPPEND!? ujinomaru: told you. those kids may only look like kids but, in a tight spot they become there true selves. now only you remain. (karoshi drops to his knees exausted and ikiru is out of breath) tantomaru: they seem injurd to me. ujinomaru: im all that is required to finish you-(is cut off by a kick followed by a swift explosion. tazumaru stands heavily injured with a small crazk in his mask. his top has been burned off) karoshi: no way *huff huff* your alive!? tazumaru: (there is a strange chakra emiting from him) you cant kill me so easily. it apears you underestimated ME. ikiru: shit. that cant be possible! tantomaru: my student comes through in a pinch as well. now you will know the true horror of the explosion style. ujinomaru: not good (attacks tantomaru but is having a hard time having been drained of power due to the kick explosion) tazumaru: from now on any part of me you touch will explode violently. watch your attacks. karoshi: how could the attack we prepared not have worked? ikiru: its gotta be something with that chakra ozing out of him. tazumaru: youre right. i survived because this chakra saved me.

karoshi: then well have to rectify that. (thinking: haveing said that...) ikiru: lets do it (thinking: not so sure we can anymore) tazumaru: you will not harm me again. ( moving even faster than before he runs at them and they are barely able to dodge) tazumaru: you will have no chance in your current state. karoshi: shut up and die! (swings his sword but is unable to cut him due to a swift explosion) karoshi: damn it, i cant even cut him!? ikiru: this is looking bad! (tazumaru quickly runs away from them but soon becomes clear that he is running for hanakos unconsious body) ikiru: no! (runs after him. just before he reaches hanako and ikiru reaches tazumaru, tazumaru turns around and bear hugs ikiru. two massive explosions occor shortly afterwards) karoshi: IKIRU! HANAKO! (when the smoke clears tazumaru is the only one left standing. ikiru is burned badly but concious and hanako is ever more burned now) tazumaru: now to finish you. ikiru. ikiru: *cough* no...(thinking: damn it i can move! get up damn it!) tazumaru: good bye...forever ( everything goes black and a stabing sound is heard. ikiru opens his eyes and realizes he is not stabed. in front of him is karoshi with a kunai sticking out of his stomach) ikiru: ka...karoshi? karoshi: *cough* (blood comes out when he coughs) ikiru: no...no! karoshi! you cant die! not like this! tazumaru: (pulls kunai out and karoshi takes several steps back as iff hes unconcious) guess its your turn, ikiru. (tazumaru takes two spets forward but suddently stops. he begin shaking. it looks like hes afraid of something) tazumaru: wha...what...is THAT? (karoshi who is still standing seems to have something standing behind him. the sky is blood red and there is fire everywhere. and there is a massive shadowy figure standing behind karoshi. it seems to have a animal body as it is on 4 legs. no detail is seen because it is shrouded by shadows. but the one thing that is seen is its terifying blood shot eyes and snarling mouch revealing menacing sharp teeth) tazumaru: (is frozen terrified.) (tazumaru can only helplessly watch in fear as the unknown beast lets loose a massive roar. when it ends the only sound that is heard is the sound of a stabing. suddently the sky is blue once more and the beast is gone. karoshi stands with his sword run through tazumarus stomach) tazumaru: gah...(blood pours from the wound and his mouth. karoshi is standing there with his eyes hidden by his shadow) karoshi: damn...it looks like you saw him...he has a...habbit...of apearing is dire situations (he looks up to reaveal the same blood shot eyes of the beast. he pulls the sword out)

karoshi: it seems i cannot beat you. but...lets see if "he" can (karoshi seems to become unconcious. his body drops to four legs and his teeth begin to grow. his claws grow and become sharp. and ten lightning tails apear at his rear) karoshi: grrrrrrrrrrrr. ikiru: what...is...that? ujinomaru: what? it cant be! the ten tails is possessing him! (ujinomaru uses shunpo [flash step] to retreive ikiru and hanako who are now both awake. he takes them to a distant tree where they can see the battle feild. tantomaru is unable to take his eyes off the transpiring events in front of him.) tantomaru: this kid has become like an animal. that crazed look in his eye. and those lightning tails. what is this kid? tazumaru: you think alittle transformation will scare me-(he is cut of by a kick from possessed karoshi. it seems karoshi moved nearly 20 meters in less than a second) tazumaru: gahhhh!tantomaru: damn it! (runs at possessed karoshi with his sword in hand. as he gets close to possessed karoshi, karoshi roars feircly and from the roar a shockwave of pure distructive chakra explodes throwing tantomaru and tazumaru back a ways) tantomaru: (slams into tree) gaahhhh! tazumaru: sensei are you alright!?tantomaru: ill manage-( is cut of but possessed karoshi moving lightning fast and grabs his throat) tantomaru: cant...breath... tazumaru: hands of demon boy! (swings a punch at karoshi but his punch is dxeflected and hits tantomaru, exploding on inpact) tazumaru: sensei! youll pay for that! (runs up to possessed karoshi and attacks in a blind rage. he swings his staff over and over each attack getting blocked by one of the ten lightning tails. karoshi: jumps forward and brings his harm back with his hand still open. tazumaru puts his staff up to block. possessed karoshi swings his open hand down and to the right. the staff does not stand up the the pure force of karoshis attack and breaks in half. karoshis attack cuts tazumarus mask into 5 peices and leaves 4 scars on tazumarus face) tazumaru: gahhhh! (tazumaru bends over holding his face, scratched diagnoly with 4 claw marks witch cut deeply. the cut peices of his mask fall to the ground) tantomaru: tazumaru! (runs to help him and attacks karoshi to no avail. tazumaru picked up his remaining staff peices and attacks alongside tantomaru. the two are suddently unable to mave as it becomes clear both have been impaled with 3lightning tails each)

tantomaru: ugh...tazumaru: sen...sei...(the lighytning tails disapear and the two fall to the ground, dead. karoshi goes back to normal and passes out. ujinomaru, ikiru and hanako only watch with fear frozen on there faces and are unable to move because of it and can hardly belive the events that transpired right in front of them.) ikiru: sen...snesei? was any of that...real? ujinomaru: i...i dont know. but...i think so. hanako: that power...that chakra...it was so dark and heavy. that...was not karoshi. ujinomaru: no...that was the ten tails...


	6. Chapter 6

revelations and the exams!

ikiru: that...was the ten tails? ujinomaru: im afraid so. hanako: but...how? there is supposed to be a seal on that beast. ujinomaru: ill have to investigate. but later. all 3 of you are injured severly. hold still (picks up unconcious karoshi and ikiru and hanako) ujinomaru: we best get back inside. luckily tazuki got away before the fight turned...weird. ikiru: thats...good...(passes out) ujinomaru: best get them to bed. you as well hanako. ?not so fast! (a blacked cloaked man with his sword out apears with a ton of ninja surrounding them) ujinomaru: rouge ninja. how are we getting out of this one? cloaked man: your not. ujinomaru gidansu, karoshi uchiha the ten tails brat, you are our targets. ujinomaru, should have known... cloaked man : listen, you can go swiftly and painlessly or die horribly. witch do you choose? ?i make you the same offer. cloaked man: whos there? (out of the trees comes sasuke uchiha dressed in a jonin vest and his sword on his back) sasuke: im sasuke. and as i said, i make you the same offer. cloaked man: your one man. were 150 elete ninja. sasuke: try me (pulls sword out slowly)ujinomaru: can i trust these guys to you? sasuke: of course. ujinomaru: well be on our way then. thank you sasuke. sasuke: lets dance scumbags.

hanako: did we get away ok? ujinomaru: yes. sasuke is more than enough for a bunch of half wited rouges. theyll trouble us no more. hanako: good...(passes out) (about 2 hours later the three ninja come to in tazukis house) karoshi: unh...where are we?...wait...tazumaru! and tantomaru! ujinomaru: theyre dead. after you passed out at tazumarus hands i managed to beat them. karoshi: i dont remember anything...tazumaru nailed me and then...nothing...like a gap in my memory. ujinomaru: probobly after afects of being hit in the head so much. sasuke: karoshi, are you feeling ok? karoshi: uncle? uncle sasuke? (hanako and ikiru are in total shock) sasuke: yeah. how are you feeling? karoshi: good. just still getting used to my head like this. sasuke: thattle pass. i got your message and rushed over. seems i was just in time. ikiru and hanako: UNCLE!? sasuke: what they dont know? karoshi: it seems not. guys this is my uncle sasuke. ikiru: i dont get it. hows he your uncle? sasuke: just before itachi died he impragnated a woman. in other words karoshi is itachis son. ikiru and hanako: (in total shock) karoshi: geuss i never mentioned it did i? haha... ujinomaru: well puting that aside i suppose its time we got you all healed up. well head for leaf tomarow morning. sasuke: ill be acompanying you. in case any more rouge should come out of there holes.

ikiru: so your unlce huh? how come you dont live with him? karoshi: sasuke has 4 kids with miss sakura. another kid would only make things rough for money. besides i live better alone. i make enough money off of missions to be alright. i still visit when i can. ikiru: nice. so have you activated the sharingan? karoshi: (two pronged version apears in his eyes) karoshi: yeah alittle while ago. ive been using it to copy jutsus. ikiru: no wonder you do so many elements. hanako: glad to see there getting along for a change. ujinomaru: yeah. look alittle familier sasuke? sasuke: they are so much like me and naruto back in the day. ujinomaru: so far even the life spans of you all have been simaler. sasuke: witch reminds me, that is coming up soon. ujinomaru: yeah. wont be long. (the next morning) tazuki: thank you for everything. im so glad that me and my family are safe. the leaf have amazing shinobi. karoshi: yeah we do. till next time mister tazuki. tazuki: till next time my freinds. (the journey back is easy with no rouge ninja trying to kill them and finaly they arrive at the village) sasuke: ahhh. home sweet home. naruto: never thought youde say those words. sasuke: well those days are long passed. naruto: indeed. ujinomaru: lord hokage, what are you doing out here? and so early? naruto: im going to ichiraku! what else? sasuke: some things never change...looser. (both just look at eachother and laugh)ujinomaru: brings back memories dosent it? listen students, today you have the day to yourselves. tomarow meet me at the training feild at noon. theres something important we must discuss. but that can wait. time to relax alittle. (the students spend there day relaxing and the next day comes and noon aproaches) karoshi: geuss getting here early was a bad idea. ikiru: mabey alittle. sensei may take a while. ujinomaru: im right here morons(apears behind them) ikiru: woa. nice trick. ujinomaru: (bows twice) thank you, thank you ill be here all week. all 3: *silence* ujinomaru: ok so not my best work. do you all know of the ranks of a ninja? karoshi: weve heard about them. ujinomaru: its simple, theres low level genin, mid level chunin and elete jonin. the anbu are above jonin and of course hokage above all. do you know whats happening today? hanako: the regestering of the chunin exams? ujinomaru: sharp as always hanako. karoshi: so whats this got to do with us? ujinomaru: listen, the chunin exams are the exams a genin needs to pass in order to become chunin. the exams are harsh. same type of situations you would deal with as a chunin. these trials are incredibly dangerous. people die in these exams. some have been driven insane. i bring all this up now to offer you 3 a choice. to enter the exams to make it to the next level of shinobi. karoshi: sensei, you know us well. that means you know the answer we will give. ujinomaru: heh heh. good answer. i asume there are no arguments. ikiru: i am in! hanako: how could i pass up a chance like this? ujinomaru: good. the registartion is at the academy.

karoshi: consider us on our way. ujinomaru: see ya later. (disapears) karoshi: lets go. (the 3 students arrive at the academy and teams 1, 6 and 10 have made it, the teams that were anounced at the academy) karoshi: so they made it after all. looks like the compitition is heavy this year. ikiru: check it out, ninja from other villages. i see a sound ninja team and a team from the cloud. (there is a team with cloud headmands made of to men and one women. the first man has a red kimono with ripped off sleaves, tied at the waist with bandages, has his head band on his head and has long hair spiked down to his lower back. his face is coverd in badages like zabuzas. the 2nd man has a green t shirt under his cloud vest witch only has one shoulder strap. a blue belt with two packs at his sides and purple pants. plus his headband witch is a dew rag with the metal plate on it. long spiked hair down to his mid back. the women is wearing a vest with long baggy sleaves, folded over and tied with bandages at the waist, has purple pants tucked into red boots with a knife on her right boot. long black hair down to her but with a red streak in it.. her headband is tied on her thigh.)

(the sound ninja are all boys, looking alittle young. the first is a boy with short spiked hair, a blue cloak, a green shirt with brown belt and yellow pants. the 2nd boy is wearing a red button up robe and has long black hair. the 3rd boy has a purple kimono tied at the waist with bandages. red spiked short hair) karoshi: this year will be fun. ikiru: i agree with you for once. hanako: we all know your both staring at that girl from the cloud. ( both boys dont seem to hear as they are indeed staring at the woman from the cloud)


	7. Chapter 7

the chunin exams and rivals from the cloud!

karoshi: lots of potential in this crowd. hanako: for what? sex? or a fight? karoshi: (smiles evily) both. (one of the boys from the cloud gets up on a table) cloud ninja: listen up everyone! names karumaru nodachi! im the guy from the cloud that will kick all of your asses! karoshi: i would object to that, karumaru was it? karumaru: ah, we have a challenger! you think you can beat me!? karoshi: of course not. i KNOW i can. karumaru: arnt we full of themselves? karoshi: indeed you are. (karumaru seems to be smiling evily the entier time as if hes enjoying himself) karumaru: listen kid, i dont have time to play with you. theres only one person in this village i want to fight. karoshi uchiha! the uchiha brat with the ten tails. he will give a real challnge. karoshi: indeed i will. karumaru nodachi eh? i will remember your name if you remember mine. im karoshi uchiha! your worst nightmare. karumaru: your the uchiha? not what i was expecting. they say your as ruthless as you are strong. i want to see it for myself. karoshi: if its a fight you want then ill take you on anywhere at anytime!

karumaru: here and now then! karoshi: (smiles evily) your on! ( karoshi draws his sword and swings but is blocked by a ninja fist knife, the same weapon as asuma, and karumaru seems to have two of them as well) karumaru: arnt you the eager one? karoshi: please, your smile says your looking forward to this as much as me. karumaru: finaly a real challenge! karoshi: same to you! ikiru: give it a rest you two, nows not the time. (both boys continue a fight that both seem to be enjoying and ignore ikiru) cloud girl: *sigh* ichimaru, if you will? ichimaru: (speaks with deep raspy voice) fine. (the two boys aim an attack and both swing but are interupted when the cloud boy named ichimaru is in between them holding both blades barehanded all in the same half-second) ichimaru: nows not the time, karumaru. karumaru: come on ichimaru, syama. syama: were here to register, not start the exams early. karoshi: damn it. well karumaru, i hope we meet on the battle field. karumaru: same to you karoshi. ikiru: i cant tell, were you both just trying to kill each other or having a party in the form of a fight? karoshi: the second one. (looks down at hand then clenches fist) karoshi: seems i enjoy a blood boiling fight...

(about 5 minutes later they come to the registration table) random chunin: geussing your sighning up? karoshi: yup. team 6. chunin: names? ikiru onoiyari, hanako dengen and karoshi uchiha (the man seems to flinch at karoshis name) chunin: i see. the first exam starts in about an hour ok? karoshi: ok. (they walk away) karoshi: (is clenching his fist obviously angry) ikiru: whats on your mind? karoshi: it was those eyes again...ikiru: what? karoshi: its nothing... hanako: ok. weird. ( about an hour later naruto walks in. many voices from the crowed are saying 'look its lord hokage") naruto: welcome genin. youve all made it. the chunin exams. the test to the level of chunin. congradulations to all of you. the exams are running, alittle different this year. there is a massive group of ninja hear so this years exams will be happen in 4 parts. a timed shinobi race, the forest of death challenge, the piliminary fights and the final part of the exams. the first part is what takes place now. its slightly simple. you ninja will have one week to race to the cloud village and back. chunin must be swift. the route usually takes 2 weeks to get to the cloud but with shinobi speed you may be able to pass. however, those who dont make it back within the time limit will loose and be sent back to being a genin. oh, and a word of warning, there are bandits and other skilled ninja roming the rout to the cloud. you will have to fight for your lives. remember to think, anlyze the situation and come up with a fitting solution. this is key to passing. the are many obstacles on the way there. its up to you to figure out how to do it. good luck students.

naruto: be quick as possible. the race starts in two hours, get rested and stretched. you will have a week to do this. (walks out of the room) karoshi: so its a deadly race first huh? ikiru: what do you guys say we do this like kings! hanako: couldent agree more. karoshi: lets get ready. (about 2 hours later all of the contestants are lined at the leaf gate awating the starting fire) sasuke: you all know the rules and know your way to the cloud. be carefull around the recently constructed bridge. its the only land route to the cloud. its bound to be gaurded. when you reach the cloud gate you will be given a red ribbon. keep it with you on your way back. in order to knock away the competition, students are permitted to attack other teams to take there ribbon on the 2nd part of the race. genin, get ready! ( all the students get into position) on your marks! (all students seem to be gulping with nerviousnes) get set!...GO! ( all students simeltaniously burst off to the cloud) sasuke: there they go. i hope karoshi, comes back ok. naruto: you aint gettin soft on me are ya? sasuke: like hell looser, im just alittle worried about my nephew. naruto: hes got a loyal team. if anyone can survive, its them.

(somewhere in the forest team 6 runs forward) karoshi: alright guys listen up, this race is a week long but we will shoot for the soonest time possible, avoid fights and run as fast as possible. ikiru: sounds like a plan. there will be plenty of fightning later : agreed...hey karoshi? karoshi: yeah? hanako: while we run i need to talk to you about something. karoshi: then go ahead. hanako: do remember anything from your fight with tazumaru? karoshi: no. still a gap. why? hanako: well im going to tell you about what REALLY happend when tazumaru hit you. karoshi: sensei said he took care of them. why would he lie? hanako: to protect you. karoshi: explain. hanako: when tazumaru hit you, you passed out. however your body remained standing. karoshi: standing? hanako: when you passed out, you were no longer yourself. tazumaru stoped shaking and staring at something, terrified about something. that was only moments before you impaled him with your sword. karoshi: i did what!? and i dont remember this? what do you mean "not yourself"? hanako: when i saw your eyes i became horrified, because your eyes we animalistic with snake pupils exept...they were blood red... karoshi: my eyes? hanako: no...they were the ten tails's eyes...karoshi: (speachless) ikiru: im afraid its true. you were on all 4s, and had 10 lightning tails sprouting as if you were the lightning tailed wolf, only smaller. it was you who killed them both. karoshi: i see. so those stab wounds werent from senseis blade, but the simeltanious impaling of them with multiple lightning tails.

ikiru: this dosent seem to supprise you. karoshi: it dosent. its happend before. when i was very young i used to loose myself often and attack villagers who ridiculed me. this is why the village hates me so. hanako: i see. and you cant controll it? karoshi: no. its chakra is to powerfull. ikiru: i see- (several cloaked men apear suddently and attack simeltaniously) karushi: what the!? hanako: (draws both short swords and in an instant takes down 5 of them. karoshi has watched this happen with his sharingan) karoshi: lets see if i can do that (imatating the same moves hanako just did he finishes the remaining 5) ikiru: hey, hey now, save some for me! karoshi: my bad. we'de better be going. (it has now been about 2 days into the 7 day time period. team 6 has moved swiftly encountering only small troubles like bandits, rouges and dangerous animals) karoshi: this is going smoothly so far. we should make it to the cloud either late tomarow or early the next day. ikiru: good. we have a good time period. ? stop where you are children karoshi: whos there (a strange man walks out with loing blonde hair and a very odd looking robe that is black with red cloud paterns on it. the robe seems to cover all his torso, arms and legs) man: my name is kukaku of the hidden sand village. state your bussines on the cloud path. karoshi: that headband is scratched. why? kukaku: its an old war injury. now state your bussiness. karoshi: we are participants in this years chunin exams. kukaku: i see. you there boy, is your name karoshi uchiha? karoshi: whats it to ya? kukaku: i was told to guide you through this part of the forest. all the way to the cloud. ikiru: then welcome abord kukaku! karoshi: best we get going, lest we fall behind. kukaku: very well. lets go. (while the 4 travel they begin talking) karoshi: so kukaku, tell us about yourself. kukaku: my full name is kukaku inuza, i was born and raised in the sand village as a puppet master shinobi. nowadays i serve a national orginization called the "akatsuki" we are a multi national group of highly skilled ninja that do free favors for the ninja world. ikiru: like what? kukaku: we hunt rouge ninja as well as do smaller tasks for villagers. karoshi: very cool. i may join someday. kukaku: im sure you would be welcomed.

ikiru: how far to the cloud village? kukaku: about another half a days run. well be there by later tonight. karoshi: good were making very good time. kukaku: indeed. ( as the day progresses the 4 have made it to the cloud gate) karoshi: guys we made it! kukaku: ah, the hidden cloud village. well this is where we part. your only obsticals are you fellow students and time limit. good luck you 3. karoshi: thank you. chunin: here is your ribbon. keep it with you and present it to naruto when you get back. (kukaku: walks casualy into the cloud village) hanako: ill hold on to the ribbon. ( ties the ribbon on her pony tail) cloud chunin: be on your way. karoshi: lets go guys ikiru: no problem. hanako: lets go. ( team6 begins the run back and about 30 minutes later they are ambushed by random genin) genin: hand over the ribbon and ill let you all live. ikiru: this one is mine guys. (ikirus right arm seems to discharging) genin: please, just give up! you will never win. ikiru: give up...trying to make me give up! (punches with right arm and his fist seems to collide with the air causeing a very loud thunderclap, at the same time the discharged lightning chakra creates a 4 foot wide, 4 foot high area of total distruction infront of him going out for about 30 feet) karoshi: (has sharingan active) that was awesome ikiru...where did you learn that? ikiru: made it myself. its a good attack. ? good thing it was so loud karoshi: who is there!?

(the cloud team jumps down from a tree) karoshi: here for the ribbon are we- karumaru: no. its a good thing we found you. you were just at the cloud village right? karoshi: yeah why? karumru: how was the village? karoshi: seemed normal to me. karumaru: when my team arrived there the village was in a state of emergency due to an attack. karoshi: what!? karumaru: did you see anything strange? karoshi: no. do you know who did it? karumaru: yes...it was only one man...hes a rouge shinobi from the sand. hes extremely powerfull and was able to attack the village and steal a speacial seal scroll all while fighting jonin off. karoshi: do you have a name? karumaru: yes. he was called "kukaku" team 6: *total shock*


	8. Chapter 8

the sand rouge and exam results!

karoshi: ku...kukaku!? karumaru: yes. you seem supprised. do you know him? ikiru: kukaku met us about 3/4ths of the way here and told us he was escorting us to the cloud village. karumaru: what!? ichimaru: you met the man? with the black robe with red clouds? karoshi: yes. he told us he worked for a multinational orginization. syama: you dont know who the akatsuki are? karoshi: kukaku was the first i heard of them. syama: *sigh* well listen up then. the akatsuki translates to "dawn". the akatsuki is made up of multi national rouge ninja who posses power so intense that some of the best jonin cant beat them. they have been recruting latley and rouges from around the ninja world have banded together and formed a criminal orginization bent on world domination.

ikiru: so just a group of nut jobs who think they can succed. ichimaru: no. they may actually have the power. word on the street is there boss is more powerfull than even lord hokage. team 6: what!? syama: thats what weve heard. and whats worse the akatsuki is in there 2nd genaration. the first genaration nearly compleated there plot for world domination. karoshi: explain. syama: a man named obito uchiha formed the akatsuki in the shadows serving madara uchiha who he revived later. the 4th great ninja war was a clash of akatsuki and the ninja world. then something critical happened. karoshi: what? syama: (looks down at karoshis stomach) obito and reanimated madara revived the most dangerous beast man kind has ever known by collecting 7 biju and small parts of 8 and 9 tails. karoshi: no...you cant mean...? syama: yes. in an effort to conqer the world he planed to use the massive chakra of the ten tails and use an "infinit tsukuyomi" to be reflected of the moon and trap everyone in a permenent genjutsu. the ten tails was key to that plan.

ichimaru: however naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha stood before the beast with the shinobi force backing them and caused many problems for the plan. finnaly in the end to stop obito, madara was sealed, the ten tails trapped within a human baby and obito killed. thus ending the akatsukis plan. however about 10 years ago a rumor started to spread about a mastermind behind the akatsuki who had never revealed himself. that rumor turned to truth as the 2nd generation of akatsuki formed. a boss hides in the shadows of the orginization. there are a few who say that all the worlds evil is controlled my one human man but they are writen off as nutjobs. whats important is that kukkaku is apart of the akatsuki. he possesses unreal power and a sharp intelect. he dosent even have a puppet. he uses his chakra strings in odd ways to fight. he was unbeatable in the cloud. no jonin, nor lord rikage could stand up to his power. there was a lack of patrolls due to exams. he used you 3 as a way to get to the cloud village undetected. with so little renforcments...it was...a massacre.

karoshi: what of kukaku? ichimaru: he fled with a special sealing scroll of the cloud. karumaru: and whats more we belive that you are there target. karoshi: what!? karumaru: the scroll possesses the only known key to your 10 iron case seal. its the most powerfull seal in the world and now the akatsuki has the key to release the ten tails. karoshi: i wont let it happen. i hate the goddamned thing but it will wreak havoc on everything if it ever escapes. ichimaru: indeed. listen, we want to offer a team alliance till the exams are over. ikiru: what do you mean? karumaru: baseicly well stick side by side till the end of the exams to protect against a potential akatsuki attack. karoshi: that is welcomed. thank you. karumaru: hey if were ever gonna have an all out fight you need to surive till then right? karoshi: damn straight. ichimaru: listen numbskulls, weve only got about 3 days left to reach the leaf. leave the cloud. theylle take good care of themselves. we are a strong shinobi. so were going for the leaf gate so we can pass this part of the exams. karoshi: lets make it to chunin. all of us. karumaru: im in! hanako: no argument here, ikiru: im exited already syama: lets crush the compitition! ichimaru: its setteled then. to the leaf gate. top speed. karoshi: (smiles evily) just try to keep up! (boosts speed) karumaru: you wont out do me! ikiru: nor me! (both bolt for it) syama: those hot headed idiots. hanako: at least you only deal with one of them. ichimaru: just ignore it. thats what i do. oh and by the way that does keep them going ever faster. hanako: its us keeping up im worried about. karoshi: hey karumaru, ikiru! ikiru: yeah? karoshi: why dont we see whos faster? karumaru: what do ya know, i was just thinking the same thing. ikiru: same here. first to finish then? karoshi: eat my dust! karumaru: not on your life! (all 3 seem to be so close its unreal) ichimaru: is everything gonna be a compittition with those 3? hanako: id bet on it. syama: id bet my life on it.

(it has been two and a half days now and they have only two hourse to return before time runs out) karoshi: faster, faster, faster,faster! karumaru: im gonna bust out a new trick! (starts moving even faster than before) karoshi: (has sharingan active) using lightning on your feet for speed huh? i can do that to! (both boys use the same tecuique.) karumaru: you will not win! ikiru: same for you! karoshi: youll both just have to weep when i win then! (1 hour remaining) ichimaru: its not looking like were going to make it in time. hanako: if only one from our team makes it across before the time limit we will all pass. well just have to rely on them. syama: were doomed. ichimaru: you know he can be very fast when he wants to be. syama: i geuss another year of genin isent so bad. hanako: come on guys, your the last chance we have... (further ahead in the forest) karoshi: move it, move it, move it! karumaru: i will not loose to you! (30 minutes remaining) ikiru: i dident come this far to fail!

karoshi: (vision begins to blurr) wh-what? damn it...fatigue is getting to me... ikiru: i dont know how much longer we will last! karumaru: damn...it...(hits the ground with little chakra and no energy) karoshi: shit! (stops and runs for karumaru) ikiru: leave him! well never make it! karoshi: i cant leave him behind like this! (picks up karumaru) karoshi: go ahead ikiru! ikiru: alright! (moves out of sight. karoshi can barley stumble forward as his vision blurrs even more) karoshi: no...i...cant go on...(suddently karoshi remembers something and words echo in his ears and he begins reciting them) karoshi: "do you know what lord hokage, the pirate king luffy and "black sword" ichigo all have in common?" (starts speeding up)... "they each had something to prove"... (grabs on of karumarus fist blades) karoshi: and the guts...TO NEVER GIVE UP! (stabs his leg with the blade and moves at an even greater speed than before) (5 minutes left) karoshi: gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh h! (further in the forest) ikiru: i hope there alright... what is that? (hears a faint sound getting louder and closer very fast) ikiru: what the? karoshi: rooooooooaaAAAAAAARRRRR! (karoshi zooms past ikiru so fast that his tail wind seems to boost ikiru forward) ikiru: what!? karoshi!? (30 seconds left) karoshi: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!

(at the finish line) naruto: it seems no one else is comeing. and with only 15 seconds left i can declare the first part ove- sasuke: naruto, look! naruto: what? (a large dust cloud is barreling straight at the finish line coupled with the loud sound of screaming) sasuke: it cant be...karoshi!? (7 seconds) karoshi: RAAAAAAWWWWR! (5 seconds left) karumaru: (thinking: just alittle more..[karumarus hand twitches]) (4 seconds) sasuke: come on...(3) hanako: i know you guys can do it. make us proud) (2) mirechyo: ... (1) karoshi: I WILL NOT FAIL! (0) (just as the timer buzzer goes off karoshi is laying flat on his stomach with karumaru on top of him. at the last minute he had dived for the finish line. the only thing passed the finishline is karumarus ninja fist blade held by both karoshis and karumarus hands. they have past by .01 seconds. the entier crowed is silent waiting for lord hokages verdict) naruto:...it seems team 6 and the hidden cloud teams, thanks to these two...have passed. (the crowed seems to light up with cheers and both karoshi and karumaru fall into a deep sleep. about 3 hourse later both boys regained conchiousness and there teamates are looking over them) karoshi: (hanako is standing over him watching obviously worried) karoshi: (still in a daze) hi there pretty lady...did we do it or something? hanako: hold that thought, (winds up and punches karoshi in the face) karoshi: yooooooow! what the hell was that for!? hanako: to wake you up. geez your even a pervert in your sleep. karoshi: in my defense i was only 99% asleep. karumaru: the more i get to know you the more i start to think were somehow related. syama: i could say the same. your both thickheaded, perverted, battle obbsesed brutes with an iq of 4.5 at best. karumaru: i heard that (smiles laughing)

sasuke: congradulations team 6. you and the cloud team have passed thanks to your iron will. by the way, you have a visitor. (ujinomaru walks through the doors) karoshi: sensei! ujinomaru: glad to see my team is still going strong. i heard of your feat at the race. truly amazing. karumaru: karoshi, why dident you leave me behind? you know im greatfull to you but its been on my mind. karoshi: (pauses as if puzzled by something) karoshi:...honestly...i dont know...when you fell from fatigue, my body moved automaticly. all i could hear were senseis words echoing in my ears. "those who abondon there friends are worse than scum" and "they had the guts to never give up"...they echoed in my ears and as i ran going forward through the fatigue and pain...the words got stronger. suddently i was moving faster than ever before. naruto: a wise person once told me " when someone is protecting something they hold dear, that is when they can become truly strong" sasuke: (sasuke seems to smile almost as if remembering a fallen friend) sasuke: (thinking: haku...) karoshi: i see. so my subconcious wanted to protect him.

ichimaru: acording to the doctors he would have died had he been left there. he exerted to much of his chakra and pulled several mucles. had you not helped, hed be in a body bag. karoshi: like he said to me, " you cant die untill our battle" karumaru: damn straight! same goes for you! karoshi: you got it! kaarumaru: (smiles then punts his fist out) karoshi: what?( both syama and ichimaru seem to flinch at this sight) karumaru: in my village when two people form a powerfull bond and make a promise they bump fists like lord bee used to. its a symbol of an everlasting promis and bond. karoshi: (smiles) just make sure you stay alive till the bitter end! (extends fist and bumps karumarus) karumaru: same to you.


	9. Chapter 9

the second part of the exams: the forest of death!

( it has been about two days now. the contestents have healed from all there injurys. about 3 teams failed the first part of the exams and the remaining genin wait in a room for the 2nd part of the exams and the procter to arrive as it turns out whoever they are is late) karoshi: its been nearly 30 minutes! where is our procter!? ikiru: no idea. hanako: if there much later im gonna be killing someone tonight. (in all of this someone walks up to karoshi. she is hinata uzumaki. the chiled of hinata and naruto given her mothers name. she looks exactly like her mother. karoshi seems to stifen up when she gets close) hinata: hi k-karoshi. glad you made it to the exams. karoshi: you too hinata. hows things? hinata: same as always. dealing with idiots for teamates. (both laugh) hanako: you certainly act differently from your mother given that you look just like her. hinata: well remember who my father is. ikiru: haha! true true. karoshi: so h-hinata...how did the exams go so far? hinata: w-well...aside from the cloud problem pretty good. we got through with n-no problem. karoshi:g-good. glad y-your alright. kabuto: hinata! hes arriving! hinata: ok! well i-it was nice seeing you again, karoshi. karoshi: likewise h-hinata. (she leaves) ikiru: ive never seen a more obvious crush. karoshi: what are you talking about? ikiru: oh come on, the stutering, the blushing and the kind words. karoshi: you dont know what your talking about. ikiru: ah but i do. karoshi: shut up, our procter is arriving. (a man walks up to a podium and to everyones supprise it is kakashi hatake) kakashi: hello everyone. my name is kakashi hatake. sorry i got lost on the path of life- all genin: YEAH RIGHT! kakashi: aperently im known alittle to well haha... well anyway its time the exams progressed.

kakashi: listen carefully. when this exam is finished your numbers will be cut in half. all genin: *gulp* kakashi: over there are two private booths. you will send one person from your team there to get a scroll. the scrolls is going to be your targets. there are two different types of scrolls, a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. your job is to obtain both scrolls and make it to a safe house in the middle of a forest. random genin: so what forest do we do this in? kakashi: well...theres the fun part haha... ikiru: what do you mean "funn part" kakashi: im getting there hold on. each team will find and attack other teams to obtain there scroll. you need one heaven and one earth scroll to pass. there is also a time limit on this. 5 days to make it from the starting point to the safe house. along the way you will face, rouge ninja, other teams, and deadly animals and insects. be carfull if you want to live. they call this forest...the forest of death. people have and WILL die in there. it tests the survival skills of a ninja. the dangers are countless and failing chance is at 70%. 50% will fail absolutly. the other 20% is determined by other factors. good luck to you all. meet me at the gate to the forest in 15 minutes. on your scroll should be a piece of paper with your gate number. go to that gate. all of you start in different gates. oh, and one more thing. no matter what happens, no matter how tempted, even if your life depends on it, do NOT open those scrolls untill you arrive at the safe house. or else...

kabuto: what do you mean "or else" kakashi: trust me when i say, you dont want to know. all genin: *gulp* ( 15 minutes later team 6 stands at there gate, gate 69.) karoshi: so...this is the forest of death. (monstreous roars echo from the forest as well aas weird animal sounds and a massive snake is seen going through the forest) hanako: well its been nice knowing you both. ikiru: relax youll be fine. for i will rescue you in a pinch! i will be your knight in shining ar-(hanako kickes him in the nuts) ikiru: ouch...need more armor...(falls over) karoshi: nice shot. hanako: ive always had good aim. so when are we supposed to start? ujinomaru: when i open the gate. karoshi: sensei. why are your here? ujinomaru: the team leaders come here to open the gate at exactly 1pm. then the test starts. 5 days to get to the inner safe house. and get the other scroll. hanako: oh right. karoshi, witch scroll do we have? karoshi: a heaven scroll. ikiru: then all we need is an earth scroll. ujinomaru: good luck you three. make me proud. karoshi: of course sensei. no one will beat us!

ujinomaru: 3...2...1...go! (gate swings open and the team begins the exams) karoshi: come one guys, staright forward! ikiru: lets do this! ( the kids run for a long time finnaly stoping at a tree with a cave under it. it is now 8pm on there first day) karoshi: weve made some good time here. so well rest at this cave. this will be a camp for us. ikiru: no arguements. ill gather wood. hanako, catch us some fish. or hunt for wildlife to eat. karoshi, keep a sharp look out. give the word if someone shows. karoshi: sounds like a plan. listen, its possible that someone will use the transformation jutsu as opposed to force to obtain the scroll. keep a password in mind. "death" will be our one word password. ikiru: got it. im off! (walks into the forest) hanako: best get to it. ( runs off) karoshi: geuss i should get started. (climbs a tall tree) karoshi: lets see...i dont see anyone near. ? thats what you think. (turns around to find a hidden rain ninja with a cloak. the ninja knocks him to the ground) karoshi: after my scroll eh? hmmmm...how would you like to be my first test subject? ninja: what? (meanwhile hanako is hunting) hanako: lets see...(is stalking a deer. a twig snaps and the dear bolts for it) hanako: damn it. guess ill try somewhere else. wait...that twig wasent me-( is cut of by a swift kick to the face) hanako: why you. (another rain ninja also in a mask and cloak comes out with a kunai drawn) hanako: i was hoping i could let loose. lets go! (she runs forward but the rain ninja flips over her trying to attack her from behind but hanako turns to face him blocking his attacks) hanako: wanna tell me why your here!? ninja:... hanako: silent huh? well ill make sure to loosen those lips!

( the fight drags on with neither able to land a single succesfull blow. they seem to maintain a stalemate blocking or dodging eachothers attacks. just then, the two are cut off when a person flies in between th two. that person is also a rain ninja with a mask and cloak who is followed by ikiru holding his kunai) ikiru: attack me suddently will you, ill teach you a lesson! ( as ikiru passes hanako, not noticing her she takes the opertunity to attack her opponent and lands a sword swipe on his left shoulder) ninja: gahhhh! hanako: so you can talk. nows the time to contiue talking if you wish to leave here alive. ninja:... hanako: arnt you the stobborn one? ikiru: dont bother. mine wouldent talk either. there pretty good. as if theyre the same power level as us. hanako: well why dont we show them our full power? ikiru: no holds barred. (weaves several sighns) lightning style: bolt blast! (ikiru: puts his hand out and a bolt of lightning is blasted at the ninja who dodges it just in time. with no time to evaid, the ninja is struck with hanakos kunai, hitting him in the chest) ninja: gah! hanako: is that all you can say? (she apears right in front of him and uses her sword to cut a 3inch deep gash going from his left shoulder to his right kidney. he falls to the ground dead) ikiru: my turn (weaves several sighns and creates an electrical charge in his arm. he punches the air useing the same thunderclap jutsu as before. the ninja is caught in it and has most of his bones broken or shattered) ikiru: that takes care of that. if we were both attacked, then karoshi is probobly fighting one as well. we should go check on hi-( a massive explosion around karoshis area cuts them off) ikiru: shit! lets go!

(when the two ninja arrive the area is demolished and scortched to a heavy degree. in the middle of all the distruction is karoshi standing over an unregognizable scortched body) ikiru: what the hell happened here!? karoshi: heh heh. my new jutsu is a succsess. come on guys. we need to move camp so we can find a place to camp. hanako: well if we stay were gonna be found. ikiru: lets go. (after some traveling they find a cave that should work just fine for camping) karoshi: this will work. ikiru, get some wood. hanako, food. ill keep a look out and set some traps. ( about an hour later the students are sitting in the cave around a small campfire roasting some fish) ikiru: ahhh. lookin good. never knew you were such an amazing cook hanako! hanako: what can i say? ive learned alot from my mom. karoshi: good thing to. well need such skills in the future. hanako: then were set. ikiru: by the way hanako, you seems to read alot. you packed sveral books with you. what are they for? hanako: well ive been studying medical ninjutsu to help the team. so far ive learned a ton. should we need it in case one of you get injured i can attend to your wounds.

ikiru: thats so awesome! karoshi: ill say. they say every good team needs a medic. hanako: besides i want to do more than just fight when i can. this gives me more options in battle. ikiru: thats just what we need. a power house with medical skills. (hanako seems to blush) hanako: am i that strong? ikiru: take it from me, your amazing! karoshi: why dont you both just kiss and get it over with? (both ninja just freeze and blush before before freaking out) karoshi: what? ikiru: what makes you think were together!? karoshi: the way you look at her, the kind words, the blushing- hanako: we are NOT dating, dumbass! karoshi: please like its not obvious that you two like eachother. ikiru: why you liitle-(just then karoshi gets an angry look in his eye just before swinging his sword at ikirus head. when ikiru ducks karoshis sword slashes a 3 foot centipied on the wall behind ikiru) ikiru: what was that fo-(turns and sees the dead centipied) ikiru:...thanks...you know you coulda warnd me before swinging! what were you trying to do!? kill both of us!? karoshi: (sits back) possibly. ikiru: ill kill you! karoshi: bring it dickface! ikiru: die emo boy-(is cut off by a swift punch from hanako) hanako: keep it down so we dont get found out. idiots.

( after a long rest they wake up and begin there journey again.) karoshi: ok 4 days left. how far are we hanako? (is holding a map of the forest) hanako: according to the map we can make it in the shortest time of 5 or 6 more hours. karoshi: lets find a team with an earth scroll. ikiru: good idea. hanako: im gonna climb that tree and see if i can find someone. (hanako climbs the tree) karoshi: what do you see!? (no response) ikiru: hanako? hanako: theres something weird out there! i can see smoke rising about 4 meters from us twards 2 o clock! (jumps down from tree) hanako: lets go. (they run twards the mystry smoke and arrive to a clearing and a major shock. the field is covered in both bodys and mass amouts of spilled blood) karoshi: wh...what is this? hanako: karoshi! we found one whos still alive! ( hanako is treating a man with a badly cut stomach but is managing to breath) karoshi: what happned to you? man: (is struggling to breath) a man...with blond hair...and a long black robe...his partener...with massive metal hands...came from nowhere...and killed us...all...(dies from blood loss) ikiu: shit, hes dead. karoshi: man with blond hair? hanako: man with massive metal hands? whats this guy been smoking?ikiru: well there is some good news. i found an earth scroll. the bad news is that it was in the hand of a dead genin. karoshi: somethings odd about this. the cuts that cover everyones bodys are far to thick to be a sword or axe wound. ikiru: wait...blonde hair and a black robe...he cant mean...team 6: kukaku!


	10. Chapter 10

the end of the 2nd part and all out fight!

karoshi: kukaku, but how? i dident see him carrying a weapon. not as big as this would require. ikiru: perhaps a special jutsu? hanako: could be. but what ever it was, this is a slaughter fest. karoshi: come on guys, we stick around any longer and were fucked. im sure kukaku is around here somewhere. ikiru: good idea. well report this when we get to the safe house. we only have about a 5 hour journey to go. karoshi: then lets get going. ?going somewhere are we? karoshi: what the? ( out of the trees come the ninja from the sound) karoshi: your the sound shinobi. what do you want? ?my name is sheuko. hand over a heaven scroll or die. karoshi: a bit to small to be making threats to me arnt you? sheuko: like we care. if you intend to fight...then prepare to die. reuko! kazuma! lets teach these bastards a lesson. karoshi: sheuko is mine. ikiru...take kazuma. hanako, reuko. ikiru: fine with me. hanako: ill kill them.

sheuko: you will regret this. (as he runs karoshi notices he has wolverine type claws straped to his left hand and swings with that weapon witch is blocked by karoshis sword. sheuko quickly spins around trying to cut him from the other side. karoshi moves back quicky and weaves everal sighns) karoshi: fire style: fire ball jutsu! (blasting out a giant fire ball witch sheuko barley escapes he is blindsided by a sword swipe to the right shoulder.) sheuko: gahhh! (meanwhile with ikiru vs kazuma) kazuma: your good, ill give you that. ikiru: you havent seen anything yet. kazuma: arnt we a braggart? (he possesses the same claws as sheuko and reuko) kazuma: die! (runs at ikiru and swings with his claws. ikiru breaks right and attacks with a kick witch is blocked so ikiru uses his kunai to leave a scar on kazumas cheek) kazuma: heh heh. not bad brat. try this! (ikiru begins to hear an odd faint ringing in his ears witch makes him go dizzy) ikiru: wh-what? kazuma: do not forget. we are SOUND ninja. karoshi: his claws are ringing! snap out of it ikiru!

ikiru: come on damn it! move! hanako: its a genjutsu! not good! karoshi: ill wake him up. fire style...hell fire rampage! (suddently a mass amount of blood red flames forms a fire tornado around karoshi and it spreads fire quickly. hanako grabs ikiru and makes a break for it while the sound ninja are caught trying to escape the red flames.) sheuko: what in hell is this!? red flames!? reuko: ive heard storys that there are a couple key differences between fire and hell fire. hell fire is blood red and about 10 times hotter! kazuma: well we need to escape now! (karoshi apears before ikiru and hanako) lets go. itll take some time before they will escape the fire. hanako: where did you learn to do that? karoshi: i spend hours developing new jutsus. with my massive chakra reserves i can preform very high level ones.

(about two hours later after ikiru has snaped out of it they are traveling through the forest) karoshi: think there chasing us? ikiru: not likley. your fire attack slowed them down heavily. karoshi: good. i dont think well be seeing them again. hanako: good. id rather avoid fighting for a while. ikiru: you and me both. karoshi: ive no problem with fighting but were on a time schedule here. wede best head for the safe house. hanako: you mean that one? (points to the tip of a building in the distance) karoshi: acording to the map thats it alright. ikiru: good. lets go while we have our hides and scrolls intact. ( after an hour of traveling they can see about half of the building) karoshi: were almost there. in only 2 days. wow. ikiru: were just that good arnt we? ? why dont we test that? karoshi: what the!? ( a man stands infront of them. he is only one man, scrawney and seems to have very little muscle. he speaks with a sensitive voice and has short hair blonde. he wears a t shirt and jeans) karoshi: who the fucks this shrimp? ikiru: got me. we looks like hes a shut in though. hanako: somethings off about him. i dont know what. karoshi: theres an odd chakra comeing off of him. ikiru: what do you mean? karoshi: i dont know. hes small, scrawney and looks very pale but this chakra is...dark. hanako: is he a threat? karoshi: only one way to find out. man: smart not to under estimate me (his tone of voice and atitude is almost that of a mad man) man: now that you are in my sights, you will not leave this forest alive. karoshi: what you dont want our scrolls? man: i have no use for your scrolls. i want your lives.

hanako: why? man: do i need a reason? ikiru: why kill us without a reason? man: (seems to smile slightly. the atmosphere around seems to be making them very unconfortable) well...if you need a reason so much then i geuss the best would be for excitment. ikiru: for excitment? man: yes. what is more exilerating than watching a life drain slowly from the eyes of a victem? tearing out entrails from a live victem or slowly crushing the head of a victem, it brings a level of excitment and exhileration. nothing makes me feel more alive than death. ( the students are frozen with fear with a look of pure terror in there eyes) man: right there. that is what i like to see. karoshi: your insane! man: am i now? (suddently apears behind karoshi) karoshi: what!? ( the man kicks karoshi sending him flying) ikiru: karoshi! (the man spins to the left and punches ikiru in the stomach. as hanako comes up from behind he flips over ikiru and lands a kick to hanakos head) ikiru: y-you bastard...hanako: gah! karoshi: why you (weaves several sighns) fire style: phenox flower jutsu! (blasts several small fire balls at him but he seems to dodge every one of them)

karoshi: flexible arnt you!? try this! (karoshi seems to stop mid attack and grabs his head screaming) karpshi: gah! ikiru: karoshi! hanako; whats wrong with him!? man: whats going on? i dident do that. (karoshi is on the ground seeming as if his head is pounding) man: get up. im not done with yo-( the man is cut off my the sound of stabbing. with his vision blurring, he looks down and sees karoshis entier hand impaled in his stomach. when karoshi looks up his eyes are blood red just like with tazumaru)hanako: oh no...not this again! ikiru: whoa...man: *coughs* what...are you...karoshi: (speaks in a demonic two voiced voice) karoshi: i am the creator of nightmares...and bringer of distruction. man: make...sense...karoshi: you are not expected to understand. i am not of this world, nor is my creator. man: you...bastard...karoshi: (opens mouth and lets out a horrifying scream/roar that seems to cause every bit of life in a 5 mile radius either die or flee in terror) man: you...are not...human...your..a demon..(dies from blood loss) karoshi: ( jerks hand out with blood all over it) hanako: (is frozen with absolute terror) ikiru: what is that? thats different from the possession in the cloud..

karoshi: (looks at ikiru) youre next. ikiru: (imedietly gets infront of hanako) you will not get passed me ten tails! karoshi: impresive that you know of me. but-( at that moment the red eyes, claws and lightning tails disapear and karoshi faints) ikiru: what?...hanako: oh thank god! (runs to ikiru and starts crying on him) ikiru:(holding hanako close) its alright...its gone. (about two hours later ikiru and hanako carrying an unconsious karoshi arrive at the safehouse) ikiru: well...here we are. you feeling better hanako? hanako: yeah. the tears have stoped and i can forget that image alittle. ikiru: good. lets go in. (they enter the safehouseand walk into a waiting room with saveral benches) ikiru: boy do i need a rest! hanako: no one else is here. ikiru: gues were here first! awesome. well open the scrolls as soon as karoshi is awake. hanako: ok. ( about an hour later karoshi finaly comes to.) karoshi: where am i? i feel dizzy. ikiru: its probobly the after effects. karoshi: of what? wait...that man! (looks around franticly) hanako: relax hes dead. karoshi: how? ikiru: we got him after he knocked you out. karoshi: my memorys gaped again. how odd...

karoshi: well since were here. we should open those scrolls. ikiru: no problem. (karoshi takes the scrolls out from his ninja pack) ikiru: hand one over. (he tosses the earth scroll to him) karoshi: one...two...three! (the boys open the scroll and it has a circle in the middle that says "cross here") karoshi: lay the scroll on the floor then cross the corisponding circles in a 45 degree angle. ikiru: got it. (when they do so, a large amount of smoke apears and with it amagi sensei) ikiru: amagi sensei! amagi: whats up ikiru? karoshi? hanako? hanako: sensei why did you just come out of a scroll? amagi: we were told to await summoning through these scrolls. if the scroll was opned anywhere else i would have poped out and attacked whoever had the scroll. that way the cheaters would be knocked out and taken away. kicked out of the exams. karoshi: i see. sensei, whats with the picture frame behind you? amagi: ah you mean the will of fire poem. this was writen many years ago and placed here for all those who become chunin. "where tree leaves dance...one shall find flames...the fires shadow will aluminate the village...ond once again tree leaves shall bud anew"

karoshi: what does all that mean? amagi: its a metiphor for the will of fire and the poeple of the leaf . the tree leaves are the ninja and the fire is the will of fire, the name we give to the will and love of the leaf village. this poem was taught to lord hokage as a child as well. and...these were also the 3rd hokages last words before he died. as he fought his own student he recited the poem moments before his death. it was truly a sight to behold. karoshi: the hokage went out with these words huh? what a cool way to go. ikiru: no doubt. he was a great man! hanako: for sure. amagi: well students congradulations on finishing the 2nd part of the exams. in 3 days when the others arrive well begin the nest phase. (3 days pass with only half the students from before showing up) amagi: there all here lord hokage. the time limit is up. ( amung the passing teams is the sound team, the cloud team and all 3 of the leaf teams) naruto: amazing how all of you have passed. there hasent been this many since my genaration. congradulations on passing the 2nd part of the exams. now i will explain the 3rd phase.

naruto: you are half way through the exams now. now comes the 3rd part of the exams. an all out battle! sasuke: what that means is that, in order to cut your numbers in half again, two students will be solected at random and fight to the finish. a student is beaten by either dieing or being knocked out. there are no other rules than that. just beat your oppenent in any way you can. waiting students will wait up there (points to rails and walkways up and around the ring. the room is baran exept for the two giant hands forming a hand sighn at the back) naruto: this is your battle feild. please, all students and teachers take a spot in the walkways and watch the screen up there. the two names with be picked up there at random. (all of the teams with there teachers get up in the walk ways and wait paitiently. sudently the screed starts going through a bunch of names very rapidly and stop on two names) naruto: its settled. the first fight will be sakurako mikoto! (an orange haird girl discribed in chapter one) vs hanako dengen! karoshi: go kick some ass hanako. hanako: you got it! (jumps down into the arena) sakurako: well see how long you last! (also jumps down) naruto: come to the center of the arena! (both girls come face to face) naruto: ready...start!


	11. Chapter 11

the exams continues with epic battles!

naruto: ready...start! (at that instant both girls jump back each pulling out weapons. hanako has her two short swords and sakurako has a long staff) hanako: how long can you last? sakurako: right back atcha. (hanako runs straight at her swords at ready while sakurako stands ready. hanako begings swing her swords is complex two part combos. sakurako is skillfully blocking each hit and launching her attacks with no succsefull hits on either side) hanako: good as always sakurako. sakurako: youve improved from last time. but its not enough to beat me! (sakurako manages to sweep hanako with her staff and lands a direct hit on hanakos stomach with her staff) sakurako: geuss i win. ( at that moment hanako turns into a piece of floor tile) sakurako: the substitution jutsu! where are you!? hanako: behind you (lands a kick to sakurakos back folowed by a 5 punch combo and finishes it with a swift sword swipe to sakurakos shoulder) sakurako: gaaahhh! hanako: not to shabby huh? sakurako: (holding her shoulder wound) youve improved alot...hanako. hanako: remember im not the same little girl from so long ago. ( hanako begins haveing a flash back. we come to a feild with two young girls sitting in the grass. one girl has blond hair with a green top. hanako when she was 5. the other girl has orange hair with a green kimono. sakurako at 5) hanako: so many flowers out here. there all so pretty. sakurako: i know! i could sleep out here.

(a young boy shows up who looks alittle older than the girls) boy: couple of girly girls. what so "pretty" about flowers. hanako: go away tazu. were playing! tazu: i dont care shrimp! sakurako: back off. tazu: make me! (sakurako punches the boy in the face then kicks him while hes down) tazu: ow. ow! i give i give! (runs off) hanako: that was awesome! i wish i could fight like that...sakurako: dont worry. some people just cant fight. hanako: sakurako! (both laugh. back to hanako vs sakurako) sakurako: you couldent fight then. how did you become so strong? hanako: i trained...to prove you wrong. sakurako: prove me wrong? hanako: thats right. i know you meant what you said. we may have laughed but i knew. i made a goal and began sword training. i WILL be the best swords woman ever. then youll see...just how powerfull i am. let me show you my progress. sakurako: (stands up) you are still weaker than me. just like before. if you really think you can win, then lets go. hanako: you asked for it (weaves several handsighns) wind style: crushing gale! (a mass wind blasts at sakurako but she manages to jump above it) sakurako: water style: ripping torent! ( a swift current of water shoots from the ground)

hanako: not happening! wind style: freazing wind! ( a chilling wind shoots out freezing the water in its tracks)sakurako: not enough to beat me! water style: pressure water pistol! hanako: no way! ( dodges a thin line of super pressurized water that shoots through the floor) hanako: that was close. wind style: wind sythe justsu(a gust of wind shoots shredding anything in its path. sakurako manages to avoid it and runs tward hanako and to hanakos suprise draws a sword from her staff) sakurako: lets see whos the better swords woman! (the two clash swords violently blocking eachothers blades) hanako: ive traind to hard to be out done by you! (sweeps her sword away then points one of her blades at her throat) hanako: give up. sakurako: *smiles* hanako: whats so funny? (suddently a voice from behind her whispers "goodbye". at that moment a thin stream of pressurized water shoots through hanakos chest and the sakurako in front of her turns to a piece of floor tile) hanako: gaahh! ikiru: HANAKO! sakurako: (hanako is on the floor holding her wound in pain) i told you. i am stronger than you. just like then, just like now. and it will always be that way. like i told you. some poeple just cant fight. hanako: and some poeple...are just stupid. wind style: TORNADO RAMPAGE! (a massive amount of wind kicks up and begins spining at nearly 500 miles an hour. the water from sakurakos jutsus are feeding into storm clouds and creates a smaller but far more deadly tornado in the room. sakurako is caught in it is being thrown around like a ragdoll) sakurako: aaahhhhh! hanako: (stands up) hmph. ( hanako turns around and syama falls to the ground behind her after the mini storm clears) sakurako: h...how? hanako: when i was holding my wound i used medical ninjutsu. i acted to lure you into a false sense of security and struck with my most powerfull attack at your most vunrable moment. remember, streingth means nothing without strategy. that is your fatal flaw.

sakurako: heh heh. you got me...(passes out) naruto: the winner is, hanako dengen! (jumps back up to her team) ikiru: way to go hanako! hanako: thanks. karoshi: not bad. no wonder your on this team. ikiru: dunno where wede be withoutcha. hanako: *blushes* naruto: now we will pick the next two contestants. ( the screen begins cycling through multiple names rapidly and stops on the next two fighters) naruto: round two will be kazuma ikotsu (one of the sound boys) and karumaru nodachi! karoshi: kick that sound brats ass for me karumaru. karumaru: you got it dude.( jumps down to the arena) naruto: come. (both boys come to the center) naruto: ready...start! (instead of jumping back, karumaru jumps forward with his ninja fists blades already out and attacks franticly. kazumas claws can barley keep up defense) karumaru: please, is that all you got!? kazuma: hardly! ( manages to jump back and swings his claws through the air) karumaru: what? that was pointle-( at that moment 3 claw marks corrisponding with kazumas claws apears on his chest) karumaru: (holds injuries) (on the walkway above ichimaru is with karoshi) karoshi: why is he just standing there? ichimaru: this is classic karumaru. when he is injured to a certain degree like with those claw marks he becomes...something else.

karoshi: what do you mean? ichimaru: when he knows the fight has taken a deadly turn his true instincs that normaly lie dormant apear. he bomes animalistic. and his openent can no longer run away. get ready karoshi. your about to see first hand why karumaru is called the demon of the cloud. (karumaru seems to be smiling like kenpachi when he gets crazy and his chakra level seems to increase) kazuma: what is with this guy!? karumaru: let me show you...(he suddently apears behind him and swings his ninja fist blade at him. kazuma barley manages to avoid being slashed. with no evasion time kazuma is nailed by his 2nd ninja fist blade landing a clean cut on kazumas left side) kazuma: gaahhh! kazuma: (thinking: damn it! why hasent my genjustu claws taken effect yet!? could it be that hes attack based on instict alone!? is his thought prosses turned off?) (meanwhile with karoshi and ichimaru) karoshi: tell me more about this thing hes doing. ichimaru: when karumaru goes into battle mode he looses all concious thought and uses instinc alone. as of now hes fighting like a wild animal with a bloodlust. because of his animalistic behavior in this form he was dubbed the demon of the cloud by lord raikage. he is the clouds greatest wepon since 8 tails. karoshi: weapon?

ichimaru: i know what your thinking. but thats not the case. karumaru when hes normal is a very kind although flamboyant person. most poeple like him. because this form is under his comtrol he can turn on and off it. he is not feard by anyone but our enimies. karoshi: truly impressive. glad hes on my side. ichimaru: heh heh. indeed. (meanwhile kazuma struggles to fight off the pure power of karumarus animal style of fightning) kazuma: *huff huff* your good. i havent been pushed this far in a while. (pulls out a 2nd pair of claws) kazuma: come! (with no hesitation [or thought for that matter] he runs straight at him) kazuma: you dont think at all do you? (using both claws he creates a massive sound wave) karumaru: (seems to flinch at the sound and holds his ears) kazuma: your mine! (stabs karumaru with his right hand claws) karumaru: *cough* ichimaru: heh heh heh. karoshi: whats so funny? ichimaru: he belives hes won. just watch. kazuma: if you give in now ill spare yo-( just then kazuma freezes with fear as he can see the face of a demon in place of karumaru) kazuma: what...in hell? ( karumaru uses his ninja fist blade to slash kazuma across the chest kocking him out in one shot) karumaru: youve underestimated me. big mistake. karoshi: what just happened? he froze. ichimaru: when karumaru takes on that form the chakra released from him creates illusions to all who get close enough. kazuma was trapped in a genjutsu.

karoshi: wouldent karumaru be caught to? ichimaru: remember that his thought prossess is off during this. he dosent think enough to be caught in any genjustu no matter how powerfull. karoshi: heh. thats a guy i would love to fight. naruto: the winner is karumaru! (jumps back up) karoshi: nicly done karumaru. karumaru: im just that good! syama: do you ever shut up? ichimaru: surly by now you know the answer to that. karoshi: in other words no? ichimaru and syama: yup. naruto: time for the next match. (the screen lands on two more names) naruto: the next battle will be agea aburame (a boy in the blue coat mentioned in chapter 2) vs asaga kaguya! (another boy mentioned in chpt. 2) naruto: come to the center. ready...start! (almost imedietly agea puts his arms out and insects swarm all around him) asaga: what is that? agea: my clans secret jutsu. different aburames can controll different insects. i use a rather strange type. all of my insects are scarab beatles. karoshi: (flinches with fear) ikiru: what is it karoshi? karoshi: scarab beatles are extinct. man kind drove them extinct. ikiru: so whats so scary? karoshi: idiot! dont you know anything about anything? scarab beatles were driven to exstiction for there taste. there carniverous! they can reduce a human to a skeliton in seconds!


	12. Chapter 12

the chunin battles!

ikiru: what do you mean carniverous!? those things eat flesh!? karoshi: thats right. there supposed to be extinct because of that. i heard that some in the aburame clan tried using them but they always wound up food. how does agea manage to controll the insects so easily? and constantly? ujinomaru: the aburame enter a contract with there beatles. there contract must be something the beatles really want. hanako: thats intaresting. so this little kid in the big robe possesses a hungry army in his own body? ujinomaru: yes. i wonder how asaga will deal with this. asaga: not bad brat. ive heard that your some kind of genius in the aburame for being able to controll your insects like this. (the scarabs swarm all around agea) i cant wait to see what youve got. agea: ill show you right now. ( part of the swarm shoots at asaga. asaga breaks right and runs at agea but is cut of by part of the swarm attacking in a wide sweep assult) asaga: not bad (jumps over the swarm and throws a punch at agea. at the same moment the swarm starts closing in. asaga notices and jumps back ward just in time) agea: you are a close range fighter. you cant get close to me. your bad luck. asaga: heh. agea: whats so funny? asaga: your content look. you really think you have nothing to fear. agea: thats because i dont. (a massive swarm starts to close all around asaga)

asaga: there all around. no geting out of it huh? ( the beatles form a sphere around asaga) agea: hes nothing but bone by now. i win. naruto: i geuss so. the winner is-(at that moment the beatle sphere is split in half and asaga comes out holding what looks like an all white short sword) agea: how are you still alive? asaga: your not the only one with special abitlities. (asaga throws his hand forward as if he was throwing something but nothing comes out. at the same instant several of the insects around agea explode as if hit by a bullet) agea: what did he just do? (he looks behind him where the bullets hit the wall and it apears as though they are simply white balls) asaga: never take your eyes off your enemy ( the short swords blade enters and exits through ageas left shoulder) agea: gah...what is with this sword...wait...what!? ( agea turns to see that the blade is coming out of his hand) ujinomaru: it cant be...the kaguya clans secret bone jutsus!? karoshi: what? ujinomaru: another kekkei genkai, a clan called the kaguya clan possessed the ability to control there calcium and other bodily chemicals. they were able to create as many bones as they wanted and use them as verious weapons. like his bone blade coming through the palm of his hand. ikiru: no way...so that is his bone? ujinomaru: precisly.

asaga: (pulls bone out of agea) i have the abilitys of my clan the kaguya clan. all those with the bone abilities were wiped out but they dident know that those who dident get the bone powers could still pass them on. then i was born with my own bone powers. YOUR bad luck. scarabs cant eat through bone. agea: (griping his left shoulder) true enough. but it wont stop me. (insects swarm around him) you still cant get close to me. asaga: i dont need to (the bone blade morophs into a 6ft spear detached from his hand) i have plenty of ranged weapons as well. karoshi: no simple wall of bugs will stop that. ikiru: how can you tell? karoshi: my sharingan sees chakra. and that spear is packed with it. asaga: take this bug freak. ( he throws the spear with a spiral to it. the spear seems to spin faster and faster the closer it gets to agea) agea: bitch please! (a wall of insects form) asaga: (a faint smile apears. the spear barrels right through the insect wall and smashes into the wall on the other side of agea leaving a massive crater in the wall. agea has a cut on his left cheek but is otherwise ok) asaga: damn. your insects manages to divert its path enough to miss your head. (another spear morphs out of his right hand) last chance to give up before this gets bloody. agea: been a while since ive been hit. im makeing you beatle food (a massive swarm shoots at asaga) asaga: have you learned nothing? ( he runs through the swarm slashing them as he runs with that spear) agea: you will not defeat me! (asaga jumps as high as he can and throws his spiral spear) agea: i can just dodge...wait...i cant move my legs! (looks down to see that several bones have come up through the floor and wraped around his legs) agea: when!? asaga: when you sent your swarm at me. i noticed from early on that you dident move an inch and relied on your insects. you never would have noticed the bones unless you tried to move.

asaga: i figured id make sure you couldent dodge my attack. agea: no! (a wall of beatles formes around him) asaga: dont bother. (the spear goes straight through the wall and ageas right shoulder) agea: GAHH! asaga: you loose beatle boy. agea: im...not finished...( struggles to his feat) asaga: you are a worthy oponent ill give you that. it takes guts to get up after that. however you cant launch a jutsu. your right arm cant move anymore. your left struggles to move. and your beatles have proven ineffectave against me. you have lost. give it up. agea: untill my body is no more i will not give in. not now. not ever! asaga: well said. since you are so persitant, ill show you my full power. ( everyone in the room seems to flinch at that moment) karoshi: he...he wasent fighting seriously!? hes been making a play toy out of agea and he was only toying!? ( the room seems to build with a heavy pressure as asaga builds his chakra) agea: just how powerfull is this guy? asaga: ill show you. braken dance! ( he puts his hand to the ground and imedietly large bone spikes about 7 to 9 feet tall begin coming up through the ground at a rapid rate) ujinomaru: thats a super high level kaguya secret jutsu...how can this kid? (thinking: this entier genaration of students has unreal power. karoshi, karumaru, asaga. these kids command high level jutsus and secret jutsus from there clans. these kids...are truly something else)

agea: i just barley got out of that alive...( he is floating on a plat form of beatles above a feild on spikes blocking out the floor) agea: where has he gone? asaga: behind you. (asaga shoots from one of the bone spikes with a bone spear out) agea: he was hiding IN the bones!? ( agea is to slow to dodge the spear and takes a direct slash going from his right shoulder to his left side) agea: gaaahhh!(agea falls on the beatles and begins to fall twards a spike but asaga catches him in time. then all the spikes recede into the floor as asaga walks with an unconcius agea on his shoulder) naruto: the winner is asaga kaguya! karoshi: that was really something. wonder who fights next. naruto: now the next two combantants will be chosen but before that id like to anounce something. there is an odd number of students in this room. therefore the winner of this next battle will fight one other person after the fight. the next two fighters are...( the screen goes through many names and stops on two) kabuto kirasaki (boy discribed in chapter two) vs sheuko takuro! (one of the sound boys) kabuto: this should be fun! ( he jumps down and at his side is an all grey ninja hound named shibuki) sheuko: a dog? is this a joke? you and a dog are gonna fight me? kabuto: dont underestimate me and shibuki! this dogs got more bite than youll ever have! sheuko: arnt we a hot head? kabuto: dosent matter cause im gonna crush you!

naruto: to the center boys! ready...set...fight! (kabuto jumps back and throws two shuriken at him. the sound ninja draws his claws and deflects the shuriken) kabuto: how about some real claws!? (shibuki jumps at him and scratches his arm) sheuko: you little mut! kabuto: over here! (apears behind him and lands a swift punch to sheukos face sending him flying) kabuto: this is going to fun!


	13. Chapter 13

the chunin battles continue!

kabuto: your mine little sound boy! sheuko: bring it dog boy! kabuto: sick em shibuki! (the dogs growls and runs straight at sheuko. shibuki quickly jumps and attacks into a powerfull fang over fang attack and sheuko takes a direct hit) sheuko: gaaaaah! kabuto: were not done yet. fang over fang! (using the same attack he catches sheuko in between both attacks. kabuto and shibuki simply land safley while sheuko falls the ground unconcious) naruto: the winner is kabuto! now since kabuto has lost zero energy he shall fight one more opponent to even out the people. (the screen flashes through several names and lands on one) naruto: (smiles) the next fight will be kabuto kirasaki vs ikiru omoiyari! ikiru: yeah! my time to shine! kabuto: i get to fight the shrimp? to easy. ikiru: (jumps down right infront of kabuto) dont take me to lightly dog breath. kabuto: bring it shit head! naruto: not yet guys. come to the middle. ready...fight! (at that moment ikiru throws two shuriken at kabuto and shibuki. both dodge but ikiru follows only a few yards behind with his kunai drawn and ready) ikiru: ill gut you! kabuto: bring it! ninja style: wolf claws! (his finger nails grow and sharpen to form claws. his pupils become thin and long and his fangs grow out) kabuto: try this! (he swings several attacks but ikiru manages to avoid all of them. ikiru counters with his battle kunai and only manages to collied with kabutos wolf claws)

kabuto: not half bad rookie. ikiru: not bad yourself. for a beginer. kabuto: (smiles) heh. arnt you just the anoying one today? ikiru: you would know. kabuto: if your trying to piss me off then congrats its working! ikiru: will you calm if i give you a treat? kabuto: you little! (attacks more franticly) ikiru: (smiles evily) you fell right for it. kabuto: what!? (he looks down and notices he has 4 paper bombs all around him) shit! (all 4 explode simeltaniously) ikiru: heh heh. karoshi: IKIRU! BEHIND YOU! ikiru: what!? (shibuki attacks from behind with a fang over fang and ikiru just barly avoids it thanks to the warning. kabuto emerges from the flames, burned but ok, an launches his own attack. scratching ikiru on his left shoulder) ikiru: gahhh! kabuto: dont think a few paper bombs could take me out. ikiru: i dident. (right fist sparks alittle) kabuto: what!? ikiru: in fact i was counting on it! (ikiru gets up and uses his fist, wraped in lightning to create a powerfull wide ranges blast wave hitting both shibuki and kabuto) kabuto: GAAAHHHHHH! (he is sent flying into a distant wall slamming into it and making a large hole in the wall. the debris collapses onto him.) ikiru: you just wernt good enough to fight me dog boy. naruto: the winner is ikiru omoiyari!

naruto: now the next two fighters will be chosen. (the screen repeats the prossess) naruto: (smiles) the next fight will be ichimaru takusho vs karoshi uchiha! karoshi: (smiles evily) heh heh my turn...ichimaru: so your my oponent eh? this should be rather fun. (both jump down into the arena.) naruto: come to the center. ready...fight! (karoshi jumps straight forward into battle with his sword drawn and starts swinging) ichimaru: youll never touch me like that! (a staff apears in his hand) ichiamru: lighter than air but harder that steal and...(the staff is coated with lightning) sharper than any blade! (meanwhile up in the stands) karumaru: (thinking: among the cloud ninja my team is the strongest. thats because we each possess special traits. ichimaru is the most level headed of us. he uses tactics as opposed to straight up fighting. his staff is no different. the lightning coat makes it super light and super sharp. not to mention super strong. karoshis gonna have to fight hard to keep up with this one) karoshi: not bad. i have my own style. (sword ignites.) ichimaru: alittle fire wont help you now. karoshi: (sharingan apears in his eyes) well see about that. (karoshi runs at him with his blade at ready and then he brings a swing down but is blocked by his staff. the two quickly begin exchanging blows landing no succsefull attacks on there bodys) ichimaru: your good. karoshi: you as well. how long can you keep this up? ichimaru: depends on you. karoshi: heh heh. (weaves several sighns) fire style: fireball jutsu! (the fire ball goes straight at him but instead of dodging, he cuts the fire ball in half with his staff) karoshi: try this then. fire style: phenix flower jutsu! (the multiple fire balls shoot straight at him. unable to dodge or cut, he weaves a few sighns and lightning apears to engulf his feat) ichimaru: youll not beat me. (he begins walking on the AIR going up to escape the flames)

karoshi: what the!? ichimaru: like it? its my own jutsu. i can walkk through the air. and attack from above easily. karoshi: well see how well it works on me. (karoshi seems to flinch for a moment like he just felt intense pain) karoshi: (thinking: fuck! what the hell was that!? the back of my neck is pounding!) ichimaru: here i come! (jumps straight at karoshi. karoshi prepares to defend but another wave of pain stuns him for only a moment, the same moment ichimarus staff impales karoshis shoulder) karoshi: gaaahhhhh! ichimaru: this fight is mine. karoshi: no...you...dont! (a massive amount of chakra starts emiting from karoshi with so much pressure that ichimaru is unable to move and the ground is craked) ichimaru: where is all this chakra coming from!? karoshi: gah! (karoshi is griping the back of his neck in pain. then ichimaru notices something strange on karoshis right arm. theres some very odd markings spreading on his arm) ichimaru: what the hell!? karoshi: give up...now...or your finished! ichimaru: not happening! karoshi: (seems to stop hurting) i warned you. (karoshis right arm ignites and he lands a powerfull fire punch to ichimarus stomach. ichimaru: gaaaaahhh! karoshi: (looks down at his hand) so...this is real power...(the marks cover half of karoshis face now) ichimaru: those marks. what are they? karoshi: lets end this. fire style: inferno rampage! (flames engulf the entier arena and the flames seem to attack ichimaru like they have a mind of there own)


	14. Chapter 14

the final fights of the exams!

ichimaru: these flames...there moving automaticly! as if im a pre-determined target! and those markes that are spreading...what are they!? ujinomaru: *flinches* (thinking: it cant be...the curse mark!? but orochimaru is dead...how!? karoshi seems to be controlling it fight cant be interuppted if hes still in controll) karoshi: last chance to give up before i pulverize you! ichimaru: never! (starts walking on the air to escape. the flames follow but are unable to catch him. meanwhile sasuke starts talking to naruto) saskue: naruto, how does karoshi possess a curse mark? naruto: i heard alittle while ago but hoped it wasent true. i was told by one of my black opps members that the curse mark never leaves the blood stream. its effects can be destroyed but the fluids that create the mark hook themselves onto chromosomes. in other words, the curse mark can be transmited geneticly if the parent ever had one at some point. sasuke: wait...he got it from me!? naruto: precisly. your curse mark, witch was taken by itchi was passed on through itachi to karoshi. if he learns to controll it, it can be a good thing but the side effect of the curse mark never fails. sasuke: thats not good. ill have to deal with this as soon as the exams are over. karoshi: you wont escape me! (hes chasing ichimaru through the air as karoshi copied his lightning walk jutsu) ichimaru: that damn sharingan of yours! karoshi: heh (the marks cover 3/4ths of his body now)

karoshi: take this: fire style: dragon flame jutsu! (a massive fire dragon chases ichimaru but he manages to avoid it just in time) karoshi: youve fallen for my trap... ichimaru: what!? karoshi: (thinking: thanks ikiru. im gonna borrow this for a moment) (right arm sparks) ikiru: *flinches* thats my! karoshi: lightning style: (arm fully charges) lightning fist! (punch collides with the air creating a massive wave of total distruction same as ikiru) ichimaru: gahhhhh! (the flames all disapear and karoshi lands on his feat. he picks up his sword and sheathes it just as ichimaru hits the ground) naruto: the winner is karoshi uchiha! (the marks all recede to the back of his neck) well done karoshi. karoshi: heh heh (flashes a thumbs up) sasuke: thats my boy. naruto: the next two contestants will now be chosen. (the screen repeats earlier processes) naruto: the next two fighters will be hiryu yamanaka vs hinata uzumaki! karoshi: *flinches* kabuto: kick some ass hinata! (hinata dressess and looks almost exactly like her mother exept her top is alittle more low cut) asaga: dont fuck it up hyriu. hiryu: (discribed in chapter two) yeah yeah. (both get into the arena) karoshi: (whispers under his breath) good luck...naruto: come to the center. ready...fight! (hyriu pulls out a scroll and sommons a massive sword. the sword is longer than he is with a bandage wraped handle and a broad 6 foot blade) ujinomaru: thats an odd weapon for a yamanaka. amagi: i taught him to nullify his jutsus weak point with that weapon. ujinomaru: what do you mean? amagi: hes a yamanaka. they use mind jutsus. this was a problem however caus he was very bad at close combat. and if you cant hit your target your finished. i taught him to weild a large blade for close combat. this way hes better equipped to handle close range fighters. like hinata.

hyriu: dont think you can beat me. hinata: i dont think...i KNOW. hyriu: well see about that. (swings large sword at her but she dodges just in time. she then side steps him and uses her gentile fist to hit but also missess) hyriu: that gentile fist will be a problem. maby i should take off your arms. karoshi: *flinches* (clenches fist without a word) hinata: try it. youll never land a single scratch on me. hyriu: why? think your boyfriend, karoshi will come and save you? (karoshi and hinata both flinch and blush) hinata and karoshi: WERE NOT DATEING!hyriu: please its soooo obvious that you both like eachother. its painfully obvious-(hinata takes the chance to sweep him off his feet and land a powerfull uppercut to hyrius chin) hyriu:gahhh! karoshi: way to use it to your advantage hinata. hinata: heh heh (smiles at him) ikiru: like he said. sooo obviou-(karoshi kicks him in the balls) ikiru: right in the coconuts...ouch...(hits the ground) hanako: was that really nessisary? karoshi: do you really need to ask? hanako: good point. hyriu: taking me right in the middle of talking eh? playing dirty it is. karoshi: that just makes you sound like a perv. hyriu: (turns to karoshi blushing) im not a perv! (hinata blind sides him with a punch to the face) hyriu: what happened to gentile fist? hinata: figured id fuck you up first. hyriu: not much of a lady are you? hinata: heh (runs at him and attacks feircly landing no attacks but getting closer with each hit) hyriu: why you little (breaks right to avoid the storm of fists and cataches a hit right in the leg) hyriu: gaaahhh! hinata: im ending this. (she attacks downward but is cut off when he grabs his large sword and swings it at her. she dodges just enough to where it only leaves a cut on her right cheek)

hinata: falling on porpuse to supprise attack me eh? hyriu: (gets up) i said we were playing dirty dident i? hinata: *smiles evily* hyriu: what? hinata: (points down) hyriu: what? (looks down to find a paper bomb right under his feet) hyriu: oh shi-!(it explodes right under him) hinata: not as easy as you thought hmm? (out of the smoke a shuriken flys just passed her head) hinata: !? hyriu: its not enough to beat me you know. consider yourself in deep shit now. hinata: (smile disapears) is that so? hyriu: get ready. (useing amazing speed he apears behind her and swings) hinata: !? (smiles) rotation! (at that moment everyone in the room flinches. hinata spins creating a mass of rotationg chakra that catches hyriu and throws him) hyriu: god damn it! that special hyuga move. but how? there shouldent be any hyugas this young with that ability, not since neji hyuga. ujinomaru: myrechyo...did he? amagi: yes. hinata never stoped training untill she mastered it. the signature jutsus of the hyugas! he worked with her hour after hour showing her the mechanics behind it. she trained endlessly. and finaly she mastered it. ujinomaru: then can she also preform "it"? amagi: yes she can. ujinomaru: i see. then this fight just took on another level. hyriu: alright, you wanna fight with secret jutsu? two can play at that game. (chakra swirls around his sword.) amagi: but hyriu also commands special jutsus. unique to only him. ujinomaru: it cant be...

hyriu: taste this! (swings sword even though hes several feet from her) hinata: are you touched in the head? what was that supposed to- (she imedietly grabs her head) hinata: gah...you...your in my head!? amagi: thats right...he found a way to nullify the flaw of the mind transfer jutsu. he swings his soul at her with his sword. it moves about 1000 times faster with that. now hes trying to break her will so he can controll her. (hyrius body falls to the ground) hinata: you...bastard! get out of my head! amagi: hes won this. karoshi: i dont think so amagi sensei. amagi: what do you mean? karoshi: (smiles) never underestimate an uzumakis will. (at that moment hinata pulls out a kunai and stabs her left arm hinata: gaah! (hyriu pops awake with his arm bleeding and hes out of breath) hyriu: *huff huff* how did...you know to break my controll? hinata: dont underestimate me...(falls to her knees) hyriu: you...look prett hurt to me. (gets up with his sword at his side) hinata: youll not beat me...hyriu: this fight is mine. (runs at her with his sword ready to swing.) hinata: (thinking: theres no way i can move...im finished) (he gets to her and starts to swing) karoshi: HINATA! GET UP HINATA!YOUR NOT ALOWED TO DIE! (hinatas head is turnd tward him with wide eyes and a small smile. without even looking she catches the blade with her bare hands) hyriu: what!? (is unable to get the blade from her grip) hinata: sorry hyriu...looks like im not alowed to get hurt anymore...let me show you...how my dad fights. ( she puts her right hand out to the side and chakra starts rotating in a small ball in her hand) (everyone in the room flinches, fully aware that the small ball is an incompleate version of the rasengan) hyriu: no...it cant be...the hokages signature jutsu!? hinata: its incompleate...but more than enough to take you out. hyriu: no..no! (lets go of his sword and runs the other way. hinata uses flashing speed and apears right in front of him) hyriu: no! (without a word hinata lands a direct hit to his stomach. he crys out and goes spining into the wall compleatly unconcious) naruto: the winner is hinata uzumaki! thats my girl. sasuke: youve got good kids naruto. karoshi: (leans back on the wall and smiles. hinata flashes a small smile to karoshi) ikiru: sooo obvi-(karoshi lands another hit to the nuts) ikiru: owww...shoulda seen that comeing...(falls again)

naruto: the last two contestants, come to the center. syama ikuro vs reuko shima! (the sound boy in a red robe and the cloud girl with a red stripe in her hair) karumaru: ha! that little sound punk vs the demon of the clouds right hand woman!? what a joke! syama: for once i slightly agree with you. dont underestimate him however. karumaru: whatever just get in there and kick some sound ass! syama: that i will do. naruto: ready...fight! (reuko draws his claw weapon and attacks straight away. syama dodges and draws a long knife from a sheath on her boot and the blade gets covered in lightning) reuko: you cloud ninja just love your lightning weapon jutsus dont you? syama: i wont sugar coat it. im ending this now and you along with it. reuko: prove it. syama: gladly. (weaves sevral sighns) lightning style: lightning dragin jutsu! ( a dragon made of pure lighting formes and is massive. reuko is unable to dodge the attack and is engilfed in an unbelivably large lightning blast) naruto: um...ok...the winner is syama ikuro! karumaru: told ya. naruto: congradulations winners. you will now advance to the next round. the finals. the finals will be a fight simaler to this one. exept for a few things. first the finals will not take place here and now. the finals will be held one month from now in the main stadium. everyone of importance will be there. 2nd, you will know exactly who you will be fighting and can train as such during the time between. and lastly, loosing will not count you out. you will be judged based on ability. you can still pass and become a chunin. sasuke will walk around with a box. take a piece of paper from it. it will contain numbers. 1 will fight 2, 3 will fight 4 and so on. the first fight will be a three way battle because we again have an odd number. does everyone have a paper? (examins the slips of numbered paper) naruto: alright. round one match will be hanako dengen vs syama ikuro vs hinata uzumaki!...the round two match will be karumaru nodachi vs asaga kaguya...the final round will be karoshi uchiha vs ikiru omoiyari!


	15. Chapter 15

TRAINING FOR THE FINALS!

karoshi: me...ikiru: vs him? (the two look at eachother and grin slightly) sasuke: well this is some supprise. two of a team pit against eachother. naruto: indeed. this is a chunin exam first. there you all have it. the finals. you will have 4 weeks to train to battle your opponent. be ready. for now you may all go and rest. the victors shall decide how there training will go. we will meet next in the chunin exams arena. in one month. good luck to all of you. ikiru: so your my opponent? karoshi: yup. couldent have asked for a better mach up. ikiru: i couldent agree more. pulverizing you will feel soooo good. karoshi: and where do you get the idea that you will beat me? ikiru: heh heh. for the next month we will have no contact. karoshi: see you then ikiru. ikiru: *smiles* (sticks out hand) karoshi: (hand shakes him) may you surive till the fight. ikiru: and may you put everything into it. ikiru and karoshi: untill the end. (both walk in separate directions. meanwhile naruto and sasuke sit on a nearby building) naruto: almost reminds you of us. sasuke: just without the constant fighting. naruto: im sure theres plently of fighting between them. sasuke: knowing them...yup. *laughs*

(it is now the next day and karoshi has shown up in the hokages manor) naruto: could you say that one more time? (karoshi is bowing) karoshi: please lord hokage...train me! naruto: its not that easy. i have alot of work to do. karoshi: ive seen how much "work" you do around here. naruto: ill give ya that one. well...do you think you can endure riggerous raining? non stop, hard work? karoshi: ill do whatever it takes. naruto: you think you can go without giving up? karoshi: the moment ikiru was my opponent, there was no other option. naruto: good answer. well begin tomarow morning. (meanwhile sasuke is eating at ichiraku) sasuke: one more bowl old man! teuchi: comin right up! your starting to eat like naruto ya know that? sasuke: i know. i just know im gonna need the energy. its only a matter of minutes before one the boys comes asking for training. teuchi: for the chunin exams eh? i heard of the match. the entier village is clamering to see what karoshi is capable of. the village seems to rooting for ikiru however. sasuke: im not supprised. village dosent think to highly of him. teuchi: i dont know what there so scared of. hes a nice kid when no one messes with him. sasuke: there scared because when he is pissed, that kid is a fucking demon. although that is a good trait. he can protect his comrades easyer that way. teuchi: from what ive heard, even his teamates are scared of it. there was an inceident in the forest of death.

sasuke: oh? teuchi: do you remember sazuki imuru? sasuke: yeah. he was in the 4th great ninja war. he suffered from severe post tramatic stress dissorder. he lost his mind and became insane. started become obbsessed with carnage. why? teuchi: aperently karoshis team ran into him during the exams. sasuke: WHAT!? hes alive!? and karoshi met him!? teuchi: the fight...wasent going well. but then..._it_ emerged. sasuke: what do you mean? teuchi: karoshi was possesed by the ten tails. sasuke: probobly. but if i recall the same sitution happaned in the cloud. teuchi: not...exactly. sasuke: explain. teuchi: in the cloud karoshi was bent on killing the two ememies infront of him. but during this there were 3 differences. first he attacked everything. friend or foe. second karoshi...spoke. the ten tails had full controll. it used karoshi to speak. and third possessed karoshi let out a two toned roar/scream. it was...demonic. sasuke: i dont get it. the ten tails is strong yeah, but how is it able to squeeze so much power through the seal? teuchi: im not sure. all i know is, the possessions take on the form of a demonic possession. and karoshi attacks anything thats unlucky enough to get through. i think that the ten tails activated karoshis geneticly altered curse mark. sasuke: what do you mean geneticly alterd? teuchi: after orochimaru died they recoverd research on the cursemark from one of his compounds. this is where they found out that the curse mark can be geneticly transmited. but also the chromosomes change the mark slightly. in other words karoshis curse mark is almost exactly like yours. the marks and 2nd state form will look very simaler to yours did with few differences. sasuke: so his mark was alterd how? teuchi: the eating effect was destroyed. sasuke: what!? teuchi: as it seems when the curse mark attaches to a chromosome, it must alter its cell to correctly attach. the discarded part of the cell is what causes the eating effect. if karoshi can master it, he can use it as offten for as long as he wished.

sasuke: how do you know all of this? teuchi: im friends with a black opps member. got him to disclose some info so i could tell you. sasuke: thank you. if i can help karoshi controll it, it may disengage the side effect. teuchi: i was never able to find out any sort of side effect. what are you talking about. sasuke: it was never written down because no one could figure it out. i was able to after sometime. the curse mark, always causes corruption to one who weilds it. the mark taps into your brain so it can activate on command. in doing so, it screws with your brain. it latches onto a certain gland that makes you think. and distorts your veiws. when the mark is lifted, it will heal and youll be your self again. im hoping that this genetic curse mark, will disengage that effect. teuchi: i hope so. if karoshi were to become the enemy of the leaf, then there may exist a possibility for the end of the leaf. sasuke: god i hope your wrong. (meanwhile ikiru walks into the ramen shop) ikiru: 1 bowl of ramen old man! teuchi: of course. youre usual ikiru? ikiru: but of course. hi sasuke sensei! sasuke: let me geuss, you want me to train you for the next month? ikiru: damn your good. but not for a month. two weeks. karoshi and i worked out that we would spend two weeks with you and the with lord hokage! sasuke: why not ask ujinomaru? ikiru: we decided that the power houses of the leaf would make for perfect training. karoshis already training with lord hokage. sasuke: considering you probobly wont take no for an answer i geuss i have no choice. ikiru: YEAH! teuchi: im sure theres alot of work to be done. good luck you two.

(the next month goes swiftly with hard training. each boy trained with both naruto and sasuke, working extremely hard to master new jutsus. finnaly it is time for the exams to resume. the arena is packed full with people from across the land. even the tsuchikage from the stone is in attandance. since oniki passed sometime ago, a new tsuchikage was apointed. he is a young person, around 35 years old. he has short spiked hair colored black. he wears black pants tucked into red boots, hi sleaves are green, long and baggy. over all that is an ankle long sleevless robe that zipps up from his lower stomach to his upper chest. the rest is left hanging open. its colored brown and has the stone emblem on it at the chest. he sits next to lord hokage. the crowed sits and waits for the begining of the fights. the crowed seems eager. there were many bets placed. naruto gets up to a microphone) naruto: hello people from near and far. we are here now...to witness the chunin exams finals! we have 7 brave genin compeating for the title of chunin. 3 matches. one 3 way. we will see who is able to pass. the first round fight will be a three way kunoichi fight. syama ikoro vs hanako dengen vs hinata uzumaki! all three girls, step into the arena!(the girls get into a triangle formation, prepared to fight) naruto: ready...fight!


	16. Chapter 16

THE FINAL FIGHTS!

syama: just make it easy on yourselves and give it up. hinata: same to you. hanako: (draws twin short swords) im not loosing. hinata: im not either. syama: same. hanako: then have a taste of power. (throws her swords into the air, weaves several sighns and catches her swords. wind chakra swirls around her swords and when she swings her swords twards each girl a massive whirl wind kicks up) syama: you think alittle wind will win this match!? lightning style: (points knife straight at hanako) bolt blast! (ikiru flinches at the sight) ikiru: that was!? hanako: shit! (takes direct hit) gaaahhhh! syama: heh heh. (flinches and realizes hinata is nowhere in sight) where are you? hinata: behind you. (supprise kicks syama in the gut and the lands right next to hanako) hinata: multi shadowclone jutsu! (the tsuchikage flinches) tsuchikage: naruto...did you? naruto: she is my child. she has nearly as much chakra as i do. shadow clones are a perfect fit for her. as was the rasengan. tsuchikage: is it just me, or is this genration stupidly strong? sasuke: trust me its not you. hinata: shadow clone barrage! (the clones grab and throw eachother like missles at the two girls.) syama: son of hanako: a bitch! (both take direct hits) hinata: heh heh. (smoke clears and both girls stand injured but otherwise alright) syama: damn girls strong. hanako: i know. before we fight eachother, perhaps we should clear her out first. syama: i was just thinking the same thing.

hinata: gonna gang up on me? hanako: just untill your out cold. syama: (weaves sighns) lightning style: bolt blast! (the bolt barly missess hinata as she ducks just in time) hinata: hope your prepared to face an army. multi shadow clone jutsu! (creates massive amount of solid clones) hanako: this...syama: is bad. hinata: whats the matter? whered all that courage go? hanako: wind style, wind scythe jutsu! (swings her sword creating a slashing wind attack that covers a wide range area takeing the hinata army by storm) syama: lighting style: thunder wave! (emits an electric wave shocking everything in its wide path. when the smoke clears there is nothing) hanako: what the? syama: (looks around) where is she? hanako:...(flinches as she sees a shadow on the ground get bigger) above! (hinata drops in from above with a massive amount of chakra on her right arm. the girls are unable to evade in time and hinata hits with full force. the concerntraited chakra is so powerfull that it creates a small crater in the arenas feild. syama is out cold) hinata: one left. hanako: *cough cough* (is on all 4s injured pretty badly) hinata: im amazed your still up after that. although i doubt youll remain up for long. (byakugan aktivates) from what i can see youve broken two ribbs, your shin bone and there is a crack in your skull. theres extensive muscle tissue damage to your left leg and arm. and most of your chakra points are plugged. that strike was a hyuga attack after all.

hanako: (struggles to her feet) dont think ill give up so easily. hinata: youve got guts. ill give you that. hanako: im far from finished (wind chakra swirld around her swords) hinata: your still using chakra? hanako: i managed to move enough to avoid the full blunt of your attack. my chakra system is still intact. hinata: well have to remedy that then. (gets into hyuga fighting stance.) hanako: come! hinata: as you wish! (runs at her. hanako moves to the side at the last moment and swings downward to hit hinata. hinata ducks and rolls out of the way and tries to hit her in the head. hanako dodges just in time, turns around and swings horazontaly. hinata jumps back. hanako runs at her) hinata: *smiles* 8 triagrams palm rotation! (usues the rotation to knock hanako back. she drops one of her swords. without a moments hesitation she gets back up and runs forward with her remaining sword just as hinata stops the rotation. with no time to launch another attack hinata can only dodge as hanako attacks relentlessly. the entier crowed watches with wide eyes unable to look away from the epic battle. hanako swings horizontaly but hinata ducks and usues the chance to counter. she ducks down and uppercuts her. then she lands a direct hit on her stomach with the gentile fist) hanako: gaaaahhhh! (goes flying into a tree. the tree falls and collapses right on hanako) hinata: guess thats that then. (turns to walk away. suddently a kunai passess just inches from her head followed by a wind strike so powerfull it blows hyinata into a wall leaving a massive indent nearly collapsing the wall. the smoke clears and hanako stands heavily injured but standing. her left arm is dangling at her side and she keeps a tight grip on her remaining sword. the smoke clears around hinata and she gets up wiping the blood from her lip) hinata: you...how!?

hanako: i told you...i would not...go down so easily. (waddles forward) hinata: your in pretty bad shape. just give it up! your body wont take much more damage! it will kill you! hanako: i will not give up. i will never quit. and i will not loose to you! (meanwhile sasuke thinks to himself) sasuke: (thinking: shes almost exactly like roranora zolo when he faced hawk eye) hinata: this exam is not worth dieing in! hanako: dont decide what im going to do. no matter how injured, no matter how hopeless, i will fight on. hinata: *sigh* have it your way. since your so sincere about fighting on, lets end it with on final blow. (creates her incompleate rasengan) hanako: thats...more like it. wind style: wind rampage! (a massive amount of wind chakra is concerntrated to strike at hinata all at once. the wind attacks at a single narrow point with the power of an atomic bomb. attempting to block the attack she puts her rasengan out in front of her and holds her rasengan hand with her other hand. the entier crowed flinches at what happened next) ikiru: wait...thats!? sasuke: no way... ujinomaru: it cant be...tsuchikage: what!? naruto: *smiles calmly* (hinatas rasengan has compleatly absorbed hanakos wind chakra and become the rasen-shuriken naruto is famous for) hanako: its..not.. possible...lord hokages signature jutsu!? sasuke: naruto...why is she? naruto: when i taught her a downgraded rasengan i tried to find a way to add the rasen shuriken into her arsenal. this rasen shuriken has about equal power but instead of it attacking the cells, because it is weaker and produces one massive blunt force attack. thing is...i doubt hanako will survive it.

(meanwhile ujinomaru is talking to ikiru) ujinomaru: have you seen karoshi? ikiru: no. he said he had to take care of something before he showed. hes running late. ujinomaru: hes missing hinatas match. must be important. hinata: this is your last chance to give it up hanako. i really dont want to kill you. hanako: better to feel deaths cold embrace than loose. hinata: your a fool. to prefer death to loosing. but also very brave. have it your way. (hinata runs forward tward hanako who can no longer move. as hinata gets there and attacks the attack explodes like a massive bomb. the explosion reduses the landscape of the arena to a baren waist land. when the smoke clears hanako is totally unharmed. as is hinata. that is because someone stands between them. karoshi is standing there holding hinatas wrist. it becomes clear that karoshi stoped the attack) karoshi: youve won hinata. no reason to do as hanako wishes. hanako: always getting...in the way...(faints) hinata: your late...karoshi. karoshi: *smiles* (lets go of her wrist) had somethings to take care off. naruto: the winner is...hinata uzumaki! (karoshi picks up hanakos unconchius body and brings it to the paramedics.) karoshi: make sure she lives. thats all i ask. paramadic: of course. naruto: i think we can all agree that was one hell of a match. lets get a round of apllause for our first round fighters. (the crowed goes from a small handclap to a cheering crowed in seconds) naruto: they were amazing wernt they? and itll only get better as the night goes on. its time for the next battle. karumaru nodachi vs asaga kaguya! karumaru: the demon of cloud prepares to strike again! fuck yeah! asaga: the cloud boy eh? this will be quite the challenge.

naruto: please step into our...remodled *ahem* arena. (both boys jump into the arena.) naruto: ready...fight! (karumaru draws his ninja fist blades and they are imedietly covered in lightning chakra) karumaru: im gonna enjoy this. bring it on bone boy! asaga: as you wish. (pulls a bone sword out of his shoulder) naruto: (thinking: that awkward moment when your ally does the same disgusting thing as a guy you fought many years ago...) karumaru: nasty man! asaga: (runs straight at karumaru with zero fear and starts swinging. karumarus lightning baldes are unable to cut through the super dense bone matireal) karumaru: thats a nice trick. ill show you one of my own. lightning style: asaga: what? no hand sighns!? karumaru: bolt blast! (karumaru puts his hand on asagas chest and the attack launches from his palm sends him flying. he rebounds in the air and lands on the wall with his feet. then he uses his feet to push off straight at karumaru. a bone spike comes out of his palm and he puts it out straight forward making himself a human rocket. karumaru manages to move aside but asaga flips and lands on his feet and turns to face karumaru. karumaru jumps back out of his reach) asaga: im getting tierd of playing cat and mouse. i was saving this for later but im going to end it now. (he pulls his kimono top down so his upper body is bare. the then puts his hand in the back of his neck) asaga: camilia dance...vine! (he pulls his spine out like a long sword) karumaru: this just got intaresting.


	17. Chapter 17

THE FINALS FIGHTS PART 2

naruto: how is he able to use such high level kagya jutsus? sasuke: this kid has trained hard so that he may erase the barbaric past of the kaguya. he commands extreme power but he will not fight if he doesent have to. but if he must fight then he made sure he has the power for it. and so he trained. day and night. for weeks at a time. this was his end result. karumaru: see if your spine sword can even touch me. asaga: as you wish (runs at him and swings horizontaly at his head. karumaru ducks down only to meet a kick to the face sending him flying aways. asagas spine becomes a whip instead of a sword and the end wraps around karumarus foot. he swings him around a few times before crashing him into the wall)

karumaru: (getting up) ouch. your stronger than i thought. been a while since someone could push me so far. asaga: same here. its good to finnaly meet someone with some guts. karumaru: dont think your little spine vine trick is going to beat me. asaga: i wasent counting on it. karumaru: speaking in riddles are we!? (runs at him with his lightning coated fist knives at the ready. asaga dodges out of the way, wraps the spine vine around him and throws him into the air. asaga then apears behind him) asaga: do you know what happens to a camilia vine after sometime? karumaru: what? asaga: a flower grows. camilia dance: flower! (a large bone spike engulfs his right arm from the elbow down.) karumaru: thats not good. (turns around to trys and stab asaga but he blocks it and wraps the vine around him once more. he throws karumaru to the ground and follows with is massive bone spike and tries to impale him on landing. karumaru rolls out of the way and jumps up. asaga stands as the smoke clears.)

karumaru: nice combo. you nearly had me. asaga: next time it wont be "nearly". karumaru: (thinking: givin his tone, hes not joking. hes serious about this) *smiles*heh heh...hahaha...haahahahahaha! asaga: did i say something funny? karumaru: nah. im just so exited to be fighting someone of such power! it feels like...i can finnaly let loose. (a massive amount of chakra starts emiting from him) asaga: what on earth? ive never seen so much chakra. karumaru: let me show you why they call me the demon of the cloud. (disapears as he is running with blinding speed) asaga: such speed! (bone spike and vine retract back into his body) karumaru: done already? (apears behind him) asaga: what!? (jumps forward just in time to avoid the fist knife of karumaru)

asaga: how did you obtain such speed? karumaru: youve probobly seen the cloud lightning jutsu for walking on the air. i take it a step further and use lightning chakra on my feet. i gain some of the speed lightning possesses. asaga: its like a fighting a lightning bolt with a big mouth. karumaru: heh. lightning style: lightning wave! (with a swing of his fist blade he creates a narrow wave a lightning simaler to a getsuga tenshio. asaga ducks beneath it and runs at karumaru. using his lightning speed he slips past asaga and attacks from behind. karumaru atemps to hit asaga from behind) asaga: behind eh? larch dance! (bone spikes come out from all sides of his upper body. karumaru gets stabbed in the arm and stomach with different spikes and pulls away quickly) karumaru: damn you.

asaga: im no weakling. i can still defend against your attacks. karumaru: so it seems. *smiles* asaga: you enjoy fighting way to much. karumaru: of course. thats why they call me a demon. when i get engulfed in a battle i let out a ruthless side of me. i become a fight loving demon. asaga: i see. your some kind of fight obsessed demon huh? alow me to send you back to hell then demon. bracken dance! karumaru: wait, this is!? (massive 8ft bone spikes come up from the ground at an alarming rate. the spikes seems to cover the entier arenas ground. now there is just a forest of bone spikes. karumaru apears balancing on one of the spikes.) karumaru: that was close. good thing i saw this attack before or id be in deep shit right now. wait... asaga: (apears behind him) you _are_ in deep shit.

(comes out of a bone spike with a small bone sword coming out of the palm of his hand. he manages to leave a scar on karumarus shoulder before dispering into another bone spike) karumaru: owww...(holds his wounded shoulder) i forgot he could do that. better keep moving. (starts hoping from one spike to another. suddently asaga jumps high into the air curled into a ball with spikes sticking out from all sides of him) asaga: impale dance! (the spikes shoot from him going in all directions) karumaru: whoa! (ducks into the bone spike forest to avoid the spikes) asaga: wrong move. (puts out his hand and makes a fist. several bone spikes grow from the bone trees trying to make an iron maiden out of him. he manages to jump back on top of the spike before getting impaled. he is quickly attacked by asaga who was waiting for him at the top and he impales karumarus shoulder with his palm spike)

karumaru: gaahhh! asaga: i win. (all the bones recede back into him) karumaru: im...not finished yet. (gets up) asaga: ill give it to you for guts. karumaru: come, lets finish this. (the lightning on his knives disapears) asaga: out of chakra eh? fine. ill end it. camilia dance: flower! (massive bone spike reapears on his right arm.) asaga: die! (launches forward and as he gets to karumaru swings forward. karumaru uses his hands to stop the spike but he cant stop it compleatly and it stabs him in the gut. a shallow wound but a bad one) karumaru: guk. *coughs up blood* asaga: i warnd you. karmaru: your mine... asaga: what!? (karumaru lets go of the bone, and uses his fist blades and stabs both of them into each of asagas shoulder) asaga: gahh! (he gets the spike out of his gut and jumps backward) karumaru: im not done. these knives are alot like lightning rods. lightning chakra will always be pulled into them. lightning style: bolt blast! (two lightning bolts are blasted at the baldes. the blade absorbs the lightning and electricutes asaga so badly he passes out) karumaru: _that_ is why they call me the demon of the cloud. naruto: the winner is karumaru nodachi! (crowed cheers)

naruto: and now...the final event. karoshi uchiha vs ikiru omoiyari! ujinomaru: have fun out there you two. and please dont kill eachother. karoshi: if he died who would i fight with? ikiru: im gonna enjoy beating your ass. karoshi: sorry all i can hear is my inevitable victory! (both step out onto the feild) naruto: ready...fight! (ikiru draws his kunai and jumps backward. karoshi draws his sword and also jumps back. the two seem to have a stare down for a few moments. then ikiru launches forward and clashes his kunai with karoshis sword. the two trade blade blows at an amazingly fast speed. it is clear both are much stronger than before. karoshi jumps onto the wall and launches himself over ikirus head. he then turns upside down and launches a fire ball jutsu. ikiru jumps over the fire ball and uses the lightning walk jutsu to go after karoshi) karoshi: dont think you can beat me so easily. fire style: dragon flame jutsu! (the creates a fire dragon even bigger than all his previous) ikiru: youve gotten alot stronger. lightning style: lightning shield! (a sheild of chakra driven lightning apears in front of him) karoshi: lets see if your attack can defend against my jutsu!


	18. Chapter 18

ikiru omoiyari vs karoshi uchiha!

(the massive fire dragon collides with the lightning sheild and everything but ikiru is burned to a crisp) ikiru: just what id expect from my rival. how about this then!? lightning style: bolt blast! karoshi: *smiles* lightning style: bolt blast! (both use the same attack and the bolts collides in the middle between them. both push forward but with equal power) karoshi: howd ya like my sharingan trick!? ikiru: monkey see, monkey do! karoshi: you little! (karoshi disapears and apears below ikiru) karoshi: fire style: flame tornado! ikiru: busting that out this soon!? (gets caught in the vortex of flames. once the flames finaly go away nothing remains) karoshi: where did he!? (karoshi gets blindsided by a lightning feuled kick to the face. gets sent into a wall and stands back up after the smoke clears) ikiru: dident see that comin now didja!? and whats with that attack? why use it so soon? karoshi: though the attack was once my most powerfull ninjutsu, i now possess jutsus that dwarf that one. ikiru: you as well? seems we both learned a shit ton over the last month.

karoshi: so it seems. i will show you how much stronger ive gotten. fire style: fire sword. (blade ignites) (ikiru remains silent as his kunai is covered in a sheet of lightning)karoshi: taste fire! (swings sword sending a wave of fire at ikiru. ikiru ducks below it and runs at karoshi. ikiru swings but is blocked by the fire sword. the two keep exchanging attacks, neither able to land a single blow. they fight almost to fast to be seen.) karoshi: this is getting old fast. (jumps back ward and waves several sighns) ikiru: those sighns! so be it. two will play at this game. (weaves same sighns. at that moment karoshi goes into a flash back) [sasuke: listen karoshi. when it comes to battle a ninja is often out numbered and out matched. we ninja have a way to battle this. using a special transportation jutsu we can call on the aid of our spirit animal at any time. karoshi: spirit animal? sasuke: every person is born with a spirit animal. ninja are able to find out the animal by preforming the sommoning jutsu and creating a binding contract with it. then you can call on the animals help at any moment. karoshi: what is my spirit animal? sasuke: i was waiting for you to ask. *smiles* we can figure out the animal by one of two ways. preform the sommoning jutsu and get sent to your animals location, or i can have you run your chakra through this little pill. like a grow animal where the capsule grows into an animal with water this capsule does it with chakra. run your chakra through it.

karoshi: ok...ha! sasuke: ahh. well this is rare. i geuss your sommoning animal is...] karoshi and ikiru: sommoning jutsu! (a massive explosion creates a ton of smoke. the smoke clears and both boys are seen with there summoning animal. ikiru now stands atop a black and orange tiger about twice the size of a normal tiger. karoshi is still on the ground but behind him there is a dragon (two leged) about the same size of the tiger. it has a massive wing span and the wings are covered in red feathers. the dragon is colored red. it has a very long tail (spikes run down its back) and it has two long spikes sticking out of the back of its head) dragon: where are we? wait...karoshi? karoshi: hello surya. sorry for the bad timing. but its the chunin exams. and i would like your help. surya: wait...asurama? ikiru: you know the dragon, asurama? asurama: we go way back fool. ikiru: i see you still dont respect me. asurama: regardless, im all for fighting these two fools! surya: well this should be fun at least. lets go, karoshi! asumara: wit me, ikiru ya fool! karoshi: double fire style: spining fire! (karoshi taps the dragons back and the dragon opens its mouth to shoot a stream of spining fire) ikiru: to slow! (asurama jumps out of the way with ikiru on his back. surya attacks from inside the fire and headbuts asurama. asurama quickly catches himself and bounces off a wall at them.) karoshi: your mine! (jumps off the dragons back and launches a huge fire dragon jutsu. asurama just barly makes it out of the attack before getting hit head on by suryas fire spin jutsu. ikiru and asurama are thrown into the air with bad burns. the dragon picks up karoshi and flys up to them.)

karoshi: now have a taste of the leafs so called, green beast! surya: primary lotus! (grabs the tiger and spins at an alarming rate down ward. asurama digs his claws into surya and both hit the ground head first. both disapear afterward) karoshi: not bad. dident think youd have that attack to. ikiru: i learned alot over the month. let me show you...(ikirus feet are coated in lightning. letting him move so fast even the sharingan cant keep up) karoshi: what the!? (karoshi can barly get a word through cause ikiru is hitting so fast. he tries to keep up with the sharingan but is unable to follow the movments) karoshi: gaahhh! ikiru: ready to give up yet!? karoshi: not happening! (ikiru continues his lightning fast assault. unable to keep up he takes a heavy beating) karoshi: *cough cough* guk...ikiru: ready to give up now? karoshi: ill die before loosing to you! ikiru: so be it. karoshi: (thinking: im starting to read his movments. he attacks at my blind spot with every attack. clever but also foolish) ikiru: ready for another round!? (speeds around karoshi at lightning speed. he repeats his attack of blind spot. even though karoshi sees it coming he is just to fast and he lands a direct hit to karoshis face) karoshi: gaaahhh! ikiru: im just to fast for you now! time to give in! (karoshi stands up with his head looking downward) karoshi: give up...(ikiru speeds forward to attack karoshi. karoshi catches ikirus fist and at the same moment his head comes up and he has the third prong in his sharingan. at that exact moment he yells) trying to make me give up! ikiru: !? (thinking: his eyes!?)

(ikiru breaks his grip and runs in a circle around him. he attacks from karoshis side but his fist is again caught) karoshi: (thinking: its like i can see his movments before he makes them. hmmm...this could work) (karoshi throws ikiru over his shoulder into a wall. ikiru bounces back up and speeds at karoshi. karoshi is able to see what move he will make before he makes it so he simply dodges the attack. ikiru tries multiple times to hit karoshi but karoshis new eyes are reading the attacks. ikiru apears behind him and tries to punch him but karoshi turns and back fists him in the face sending him flying. karoshi takes the oppertunity and jumps after ikiru. ikiru slams into the wall and seconds later is tackled at full speed. a part of the wall collapses onto ikiru) karoshi: dont think youll get out of this one. ikiru: *cough cough* i will not...lose this way... karoshi: you cant even get up...!? (chakra starts overflowing from ikiru) karoshi: what the!? only seconds ago his chakra was depleated. why is there so much chakra coming from ikiru now!? (ikiru gets back up, wobbling alittle but alright. this massive chakra burst seems to be giving him energy.) ikiru: i told you i will not loose.

sasuke: naruto, did you teach ikiru to do that? naruto: i thought you did. i dont even know where all this chakra is coming from. sasuke: you as well? then how? naruto: i have no idea. only karoshi and i should have this much chakra within us. (on the battle feild ikiru weaves several sighns) ikiru: lightning style: mega bolt blast! (a massive amount of lightning chakra swirls all around ikiru creating a huge ball of lightning chakra. it blasts out making a river of lightning shooting straight at karoshi) karoshi: holy...shit...( is engulfed in the massive lightning jutsu. just as fast as a lightning bolt it disapears as it apears. karoshi is heavily burned but up and running) karoshi: gah... ikiru: im far from done. lightning style: white tiger! (tiger of solid lightning attacks karoshi, exploding on impact) karoshi: gaahhh! (meanwhile ujinomaru and hanako are up in the stands) hanako: ikirus won this fight. karoshi wont be standing much longer. (back on the battle feild karoshi struggles to his feet) ikiru: i warned you to give in while you had the chance dident i? karoshi: heh heh... ikiru: whats so funny? (meanwhile with naruto and sasuke) naruto: *smiles* sasuke: whats the smile for? naruto: karoshis about to break out his secret weapon. alittle something i tought him.

sasuke: you cant mean? naruto: yup. he is alot like me. that chakra will come in handy if he controlls it right. (back on the battle field karoshi is holding a hand sighn and focusing chakra) ikiru: still trying to muster up some chakra? dont bother, this fight...is...mine? (a massive explosion of red chakra explodes from karoshi. the chakra forms the head of the ten tailes for a moment stunning everyone. but no one makes a move to stop him because of one thing. karoshi is in controll right now) hanako: thats...the power of the ten tails! ujinomaru: he learned to harness its chakra in just a month!? sasuke: he can controll that much chakra and live!? tsuchikage: so...the ten tails junchuriki can controll a small amount of the ten tails chakra. very impressive. especially for a boy his age. a genin. ikiru: that chakra...is it? karoshi: yes. lord hokage taught me how to controll a small portion of the ten tails chakra. i can harness it, and use it in battle while retaining my will. i will not be possessed by the ten tails. ikiru: very well...we both have massive chakra feulling us. lets clash it to see witch of us will survive.

karoshi: i couldent agree more. one final attack. with every ounce of our battle chakra. ikiru: to decide to winner of our massive battle. ready? karoshi: whenever you are. (both boys get on opposite ends of the feild and hold there hands out palms up. chakra begins forming in both palms. karoshis chakra is all focused into a small compact sphere of rotating chakra. the rasengan. ikirus chakra charges into a huge amount of lightning in his hand. the chidori. ikirus chidori is pact with so much chakra it turns black as night. karoshis rasengan is pact with fire chakra as well as ten tails chakra. the rasengan turns into a rotating ball of fire. streams of fire rotate around karoshi as the attacks pacts with more and more fire.) sasuke: so...we had the same idea. naruto: so it seems. so you taught ikiru the chidori. and with that much chakra in it...sasuke: teaching karoshi that rasengan. and then he added fire. these attacks are on such a high level. these two have proved that while they _are_ genin...there power is equal to that of a jonin! ikiru: lets end this battle. karoshi: get ready... (both boys lauch at eatchother from across the arena) ikiru: KAROSHI! karoshi: IKIRU! (they meet in the middle of the arena and the two attacks collide head on. when they touch, they emit massive amounts of chakra. both boys push more and more chakra into there attacks. fire and lightning are shredding the arena. finnaly the condensed chakra wells up into a massive ball of black chakra, swallowing the two boys. the chakra explodes into a massive fire and lightning burst of chakra. the arena is shredded and the walls are beat half to death. smoke fills the arena after the explosion) naruto: where are they!? sasuke: who won!? hanako: i dont see them. ujinomaru: theres so much smoke. witch one...!? (random people from the crowed should who won over and over. then the crowed quiets, waiting egerly to see the outcome. the smoke clears slowly. first ikiru apears out of the smoke, laying on the ground unconchious. on the other side of the feild karoshi to, is knocked out. the battle has ended in a tie. the crowed watches in amazment unable to form a single word after the events they just witnessed) naruto:...*ahem* we have...a tie!


	19. Chapter 19

the rising threat

naruto: that brings this years chunin exams to a close. we will anounce those who made chunin in a few hours. everyone, please go home a rest and be back for the chunin exams in the future! (crowed cheers) sasuke: naruto, have the judges decided on anything yet? naruto: theres talk among them but nothing official. i suspect well have to air the results on the leaf news tonight. give em enough time to reach a decision. sasuke: i see. so? naruto:so...what? sasuke: how do you think they did? karoshi and ikiru? naruto: hmm. good question. ive never seen two genin fight with such power. by the way, what do you make of that chakra that was spewing out of ikiru? sasuke: sharingan couldent make heads or tails of it. its unkown entierly. naruto: i see. ill have some of my best men look into it. not sure well find much though. (finnaly a few hours pass and karoshi awakens in the hospital with ujinomaru, hanako and the cloud team all sitting around his hospital bed) karoshi: unnn...where am i? ujinomaru: look whos awake. glad to see youve come to karoshi. karumaru: knew ya couldent have died on me! welcome back. you and ikiru beat eachother so bad the doc thought you two were finished. but your bodys are healing at an unreal rate! karoshi: ikiru? oh! the exams! how did? hanako: you and ikiru used those jutsus in your hands and collided them. you both were knocked out as a result. the battle was called a tie.

karoshi: a tie? ikiru: thats right (is laying in hospital bed next to his) apperently those jutsus were even more powerfull than we could have thought (smiles like naruto does with eyes closed and big almost dumb grin) karoshi: *smiles* well ikiru...guess were evenly matched. ikiru: nah. i was holding back. karoshi: the hell you were. i woulda kicked your ass if i had been at full power! ikiru: yeah right! you were at full power! karoshi: stop acting like you wernt! (all the others in the room just laugh histaracly) ikiru and karoshi: what!? ujinomaru: just relax you two. the news is about to come on. i geuss youd like to see who passed on and became a chunin right? (the tv is turned up) tv anchor: tonights top story, the chunin exams comes to a dramatic close. through each event of the exams the genin fought so hard to make it. we have here a list of those who passed on. we will read about each. hailing from the hidden cloud, the only to graduate from the cloud is karumaru nodachi. he showed corage in the face of danger and the mind to get the job done perfectly. coming from the hidden leaf, lord hokages very own child, and gentile fist user, hinata uzumaki has passed for bravery and her tenacity.

news anchor: also hailing from the leaf, twin blade master and amature medical ninja hanako dengen has risin to the rank of chunin. and from the leaf, one of the strongest leaf genin ikiru omoiyari has passed to chunin. and...this just in. the final disicion by the judges. after a heated debate the most contraversial desicion has been made. from the leaf, fire jutsu master and swords man, plus the ten tails jinchuriki host, karoshi uchiha has passed to the rank of chunin. ujinomaru: i dont belive it...my whole team has passed to become chunin...(the three children are going wild celebrating) karumaru: how do ya like that!? karoshi moved up with me! ichimaru: enough with your gloating, blood thirsty moron. karumaru: your just jelous cause i passed and you dident. ichimaru: you little...wanna fight? karumaru: im going to beat you down! (ichimnaru and karumaru fight in a corner while team 6 continues there celebration.) news anchor: also this just in from jonin patroling the south border. it is belived that kukaku inuza of the newly formed akatsuki has been seen with an unknown figure. be wary and be on the look out for a man with long blond hair wearing a large black robe with red cloud paterns and a man with very large red hands with him. karoshi: kukaku...and another man with large hands? like what we heard in the forest of death. ujinomaru sensei, was anyone able to figure out about the massicre in the forest of death? ujinomaru: nothing. exept kukaku was the culprit for sure. his chakra signature was found all over the victems. karoshi: *clenches fist* to think we met him...it must have been just after the kills. ujinomaru: calm down. there sending teams after him right now.

hanako: im with karoshi here. after what we saw its hard to imagine the soft spoken gentile man we met during the race was behind two massicres. what did they want at the cloud? ujinomaru: a scroll. they wanted the clouds seeling scroll. dunno why. its all sealing jutsus in it. nothing that would benifit akasuki. ? dont forget that they _are_ akatsuki and they always have a reason for there actions. (all turn to see naruto and sasuke walk in the room) karoshi: uncle sasuke...lord hokage...sasuke: congrats on the promotion everyone. hard to belive so many have passed this year its amazing isent it naruto? naruto: you have no idea. even my own flesh and blood passed. (hinata apears from behind naruto acting shy) hinata: glad you passed karoshi...karoshi: you t-to hinata. you were amazing out there! hinata: you to. ive never seen such power from a low ranker like us. karoshi: same. nice mastering the rasengan. even if it is downgraded. ikiru: want some alone time? (karoshi kicks ikirus broken leg) ikiru: owwwww! hanako: you should realy start to see that coming by now. hold still. (starts treating his leg) karoshi: maby you to need some alone time-hanako: go no further! like this is any different from your crush on hinata! (hinatas face turns totaly red and karoshi is blushing big time)

ikiru: see there it is. whenever someone mentions you and her and relationship you both blush hard core. karoshi: how about your unatruly confusing reactions to you and hanako? same princable. ujinomaru: you guys practacly just admited to your crushes about likeing them...(hanako and hinata have red faces and can hardly move) naruto: well me and sasuke will be leaving. come on ujinomaru. (face turns serious) i need to speak with you about something very importent. ujinomaru: yes sir. stay as long as you need to guys. the boys will be in those beds for a while. dont do anything inaproprate now...(hinata faints with a strangly calm sigh and hanakos face is a deep red) karoshi: she fainted...wait...is it more humid in here now? (meanwhile with naruto and ujinomaru) ujinomaru: so what is it lord hokage? naruto: well...ive got some worries about karoshi. during the exams he used its chakra. he maintained controll cause i could teach him how to controll a small amount of the ten tails chakra. however i made a startaling discovery during our training. ujinomaru: what happened?

naruto: well...karoshi and i started our training. i examined his seal witch was holding the ten tails down. the seal has gotten signifigantly weaker than when it was sealed into him as a baby. now i expected a small amount of weakening due to the amount of power the ten tails possesses. but this much was beyond my expectations. ujinomaru: what are you saying? naruto: whatever happens do not let karoshi get very angry. if he does the ten tails will find its holding on karoshis hate. while we trained he became enraged about his own weekness. that escalated into a very powerfull rage against the village. the bijus cloak apeard and he sprouted seven tails. ujinomaru: S-SEVEN!? naruto: yes. karoshis rage was so powerfull that the ten tails could controll him to the 7th tail. if karoshi goes through such rage again, he will distroy everything. the ten tails is a ferocious beast more powerfull than all the previous kage. its power can consume karoshi and erode his kindess into nothing. making him the most dangerous threat to man kind.

ujinomaru: your kidding? karoshi has that much distructive potential in him? sasuke: and more. were only discribing the potential of a biju cloaked 7 tailed karoshi. a fully released ten tails is more than 20 times as dangerous. ujinomaru: what can be done with so much power? sasuke: this is where things get rough. only two things can happen. and the other option...is not an option to us. either karoshi learns how to keep it under his controll or...naruto: theres been some talk among the black opps that the answer is killing the ten tails by killing karoshi...ujinomaru: what! why would they!? sasuke: dont forget this village has little love for him. his distructive personality and inability to conbtroll the ten tails has the village nervious. they hate him. and want him dead. ujinomaru: i dont know how karoshi goes through this alive. by all means he should have commited suicide years ago. naruto: yeah. hes been through a hell even worse than my own.

ujinomaru: and what of this new akatsuki? naruto: not sure. there goal and leaders remain a mystry. i have indentified two of the akatsukis members however. first is kukaku inuza. hes a former sand puppet master. they call him the second coming of sasori exept he possesses no puppet. his chakra strings are his weapon. and aperently hes fearsome like that. the other is... a huge problem. ujinomaru: explain. naruto: have you ever heard of a man named itsuchi komura? better known as wasp? ujinomaru: i do not. sasuke: wasp is the only known jinchuriki besides bee, naruto and karoshi. ujinomaru: that is not possible. all the others were killed for the 4th great ninja world. sasuke: we thought so to. but we made a startling discovery.

sasuke: listen. a biju is a massive hunk of chakra that became so powerfull it took form and life. during the 4th great ninja war, there was so much released chakra, that several new biju were created. like the previous biju there power is mesured by there tails. and wasp possesses the most troublesome one. an 8 tailed dragon. ujinomaru: no way...a biju is in the akatsuki? wait...that means they have a different goal from the previous akatsuki. sasuke: bingo. they want something different. i think they will try and take the other biju as well but there location is unknown. as for wasp, he is a former cloud ninja. his weapon is a large 3 bladed sythe. its blades are rather thin. capable of killing easily. his hair is exactly like madara uchihas. covered eye and all. also he does not have his own chakra system. his biju witch is under his compleate controll is his chakra source. they work together almost willingly. its scary. sasuke: our enemy is very powerfull. we know not where there are yet. itll be sometiume before we engage them directly. also kukaku seemed to be looking for someone. i would be carefull. odds are after after karoshi.


	20. Chapter 20

FINNALY THEY ARRIVE

ujinomaru: what makes you think there after karoshi? sasuke: its a theory. we discussed the possibility that there planing to use the clouds scroll to undo karoshis sealing jutsu, and unleash the ten tails onto the leaf. then seal it as soon as its done. ujinomaru: i geuss that would make sence. but something bothers me about it. sasuke: what is it? ujinomaru: thats to obvious. this is akatsuki. there plans are both super complex and well thought out. and often crazy. this plan is rather plain and easy to figure out. theres something else going on here. naruto: acording to my men, nothing else fits. theres nothing else they could be planing aside from stealing the ten tails. but even they know that doing that will kill them. ujinomaru: alright. ill do what i can to keep and eye on him and see how it goes. thank you for the warning lord hokage. (ujinomaru walks back into karoshis hospital room and karoshi and hinata are missing)

ujinomaruto: ikiru! wheres karoshi and hinata!? ikiru: i dont know. when she woke up they jumped out the window and left. ujinomaru: i take my eyes off of them for 10 minutes and they disapear. im going after them. (meanwhile karoshi and hinata are in a secluded part of the forest) hinata: why did we leave? karoshi: so we could have a walk to our selves. (karoshi is smiling happily) karoshi: this spot should do. (they come to a small clearing where karoshi sets a blanket down for them to sit on) hinata: th-thank you. so is it true? about them saying you have a c-crush on m-me? karoshi: (starts blushing crazily) y-yea...and you? hinata: u-uh huh...karoshi: (blushes even harder) um...hinata: what is it? you trying to say someth-(karoshi kisses her super fast) hinata: *speachless* karoshi: heh heh...(suddently a large explosion in the distance cuts them off) karoshi: what was that!? hinata: that came from the hospital! karoshi: lets go! (meanwhile back at the hospital now on fire and with a large hole in it, ujinomaru lies on the ground injurd badly) ujinomaru: *cough* *cough* i...should have known...youd come after us...kukaku. (kukaku stands over him, unscaved.) kukaku: your weak. i did not come here for you. where is the ten tails? where is karoshi uchiha? ujinomaru: go...to hell.

kukaku: fine. then die. (he swings a kunai witch is stoped by ikiru) ikiru: dont lay a hand on him you bastard! (ikiru pushes kukaku back and weaves a few sighns) ikiru: lightning style: thunder wave! kukaku: hmph. (jumps over the waves and shoots forward from midair) ikiru: how!? hanako: hes using chakra strings to move! wind style: twin wind swords! ikiru: lightning style: thunder kunai! (kukaku attacks with his kunai powerd by his chakra. the wind swords and lightning kunai are barly able to hold it back) ikiru: hes so powerful...its no good. hanako: we need more fire power...?fire style! flame sword! kukaku: what!? ikiru: *smiles* (karoshi apears out of the sunlight with a burning sword blade and attacks kukaku. in one shot upon landing a huge cloud of dust kicks up. kukaku emerges with a scar on his right shoulder) kukaku: impressive for a chunin. (the dust clears and all 3 are gone) kukaku: now where have you all run off to?

(meanwhile in the forest, karoshi, ikiru, hinata and hanako are catching there breath) karoshi: i think *huff huff* we got away *huff huff* ikiru: phew! close one. theres no telling what that guys capable off. hinata: what do they want? ikiru: they want karoshi. ive yet to find out why. ? would you like me to tell you? (a much more soft spoken voice than kukakus came from behind karoshi. karoshi moves quickly to get some distance between him and the mystry man. a man with short spiked hair, a pencil thin mustach on his lip and an akatsuki coat comes from the darkness of a tree) karoshi: who are you!? ? my name is myomoto kotetsu. i am a former hidden mist shinobi. i came to speak with karoshi uchiha.

karoshi: what makes you think i want anything to do with you!? myomoto: just listen. we are not here to hurt you, but rather to help you. karoshi: how so? ikiru: please, your partener attacked us! myomoto: well you all did attack him. its because you dont want us to tell him the truth. karoshi: truth? ikiru: this guys insane karoshi. karoshi: let me hear him out. go on. myomoto: we did not come here with the intent to harm anyone. but rather with the intent to help you karoshi. however, the akatsucki seems to have a bad reputation. we were attacked by your friends. so we defended ourselves. they attacked because they dont want us to help you. we came to free you from the ten tails. karoshi: what!? myomoto: we want its power. we have a jutsu to remove it. we just need you to do it. ikiru: that would kill him! myomoto: no it would not. the leaf simply dosent want to loose its most powerfull weapon. (karoshi flinches with a look of fear)

myomoto: thats right. they think of you only as a weapon. and the leaf would loose alot of battle streingth if you no longer possessed the ten tails. so ujinomaru, ikiru and all of your leaf..."freinds"...attempted to stop us. they even told you that removing it would kill you, just to keep it within you. kaorshi: (remains stuned with fear writen on his face and unable to speak) ikiru: THATS A LIE! none of us ever once thought that! myomoto: dident you think it was strange that even though everyone hates you so much, that no one has ever tried to kill you? its because they want to preserve the leafs place by having a weapon of mass distruction around. something that would make other villages scared to attack.

karoshi: (drops to his knees holding his head with both hands) ikiru: karoshi! (thinking: hes loosing his mind over this!) myomoto: all you ever were to them...is a weapon. the ten tails. the village does not care about you. no one does. your only freind is the ten tails itself. (karoshis heart beats at a high rate and suddently karoshi is in a strange place. it seems to be a building. but there are two massive cage doors, locked with a seal. behind the cage, is a shadowy creature, with glowing blood red eyes staring at karoshi. it spoeaks with a demonic voice) ? so...youve begun to see the truth. come...karoshi...embrace my power...and teach them all a lesson...(back out side a massive amount of dark chakra is swirling around karoshi)

myomoto: (smiles evily) there it is. heh heh..hahaha..hahahahah! now...show them your power! (karoshis canines grow long and his nails become claws. ten lightning tails sprout from his back side but instead of the transformation stoping there, the tails begin to wrap around him, creating a bijus cloak out of lightning. the eyes and mouth are black as night along with his claws. it has but one lightning tail in this form) hanako: what...what is _**THAT**_? ikiru: that...what on earth? myomoto: rage and dispair triggers this. the ten tails has compleatly, taken over. he knows no freinds. he simply distroys everything. watch and learn. possessed karoshi:_** ROOOOOOAAAAAARRR! **_ikiru: run...we need to run! (hanako, hinata and ikiru run for it but cant get more than a couple feet before possessed karoshi is in front of them.) ikiru: hes as fast as lightning...theres no out runing it. (the possessed karoshi jumps up, and slams on the ground creating a massive distructive blast engulfing everyone within a half a mile radius)

ikiru: gaahhh!(the smoke finnaly clears and the three are sperated on different sides of the possessed karoshi.) hanako: ouch...that thing...is fearsome. hinata: ima feel that one in the morning. ikiru: damn it! i...broke my leg... (the possessed karoshi eyes ikiru and walks on all 4s twards him) ikiru: no...back off! (hinata apears in front of ikiru) ikiru: move hinata! hell kill you! hinata:...(possessed karoshi stops and his head looks up and his tail curves so the tip points to his mouth from the side. lightning particals start comeing together to form a ball out of lightning. its the biju bomb) hinata: stop karoshi! (the ball gains power while her words go unheard) hinata: he cant hear me like that...( she runs straight at possessed karoshi) ikiru: hinata! move it! (possessed karoshi puts hinata in its sights and it fires a massive wall of lightning at her. it packs so much electrical power that its roasting everything in its path) hinata: !? ikiru: damn it! (the blast is stoped directly in front of hinata and explodes. when the smoke clears hinata is on the ground but unharmed. ikiru stands in front of her. smoking but still on his feat)

hinata: ikiru! ikiru: im going...to feel that in the morning. possessed karoshi: _**ROOOOOAAAARRRRRR! **_hinata: gah! (hinata rises to her feat and lays ikiru down to rest for a bit.) possessed karoshi: _**GRRRRRR...**_hinata: karoshi! stop it! (runs at possessed karoshi with full speed. karoshi rises to two feat and prepares to slash her. hinata instead of attacking, grabs possessed karoshi and hugs him tight) hinata: please...stop...i...i love you karoshi...(the beast seems to stop growling and regognizes hinata. the lightning vanishes all at once and karoshi is unconchus in hinatas arms)


	21. Chapter 21

ITS EMERGANCE AND HIDDEN POWERS

hinata: hes out cold. *sniffles* im glad your ok karoshi. myomoto: but your not. (kicks hinata to a tree) hinata: aahhhh! kukkaku: were taking him with us. but you have to die. youve seen to much, myomoto finish this. myomoto: with pleasure. (myomoto pulls his sleaves back revealing his hands. his entier fore arm from his elbow down is red steel. his hand mechanicly tranforms into a blade and he picks hinata up with his other steel hand) hinata: let me go! myomoto: in a minute. i need to end you. ( hinata looks around and smiles) hinata: i wouldent be worried about me if i were you. kukkaku: and whys that? i dont sence anyone elses presance...!? (suddently a huge pressure befalls all 3 of them. almost to a point where they cant move) myomoto: what...is...this? kukkaku: (thinking: this presure...it cant be...) (the akatsuki members look over and both flinch as karoshi is getting back up but very slowly. his hair draped in front of his eyes)

kukkaku: hows he still standing after that transformation? myomoto: how are you alive!? answer me boy! (karoshi stands there silent. myomoto flinches because karoshi is now only feet away from him. karoshi is in the air and has leapt from his original spot in the blink of an eye. in a single blinding flash, karoshi lands a powerfull kick to myomoto sending him flying) kukkaku: myomoto! (karoshis hair is fliped back ands hes smiling with an evil look on his face like a crazed murderer. his eyes glow a very light blue almost white colored) kukkaku: that smile. and this pressure. this is almost just like _him_. myomoto! were falling back! myomoto: why!? this is getting intaresting! kukkaku: just trust me. if my hunch is correct, you stand no chance against him now. myomoto: !? ...fine. this i have to hear. but what do we do about speedy gunzolas here? kukkaku: i may have a plan. go with "it" myomoto: i see.(both hands transform into large steel hands, each finger is bladed like large claws)

hinata: what are those? kukkaku: myomoto and his older brother were in a huge accident when they were mist shinobi. they lost both fore arms and most internal organs. they were replaced with an experimantal battle system. those arms transform into a huge veriety of weapons. (without saying a word karoshi jumps forward with the same lightning speed. the hands come together to form a huge solid steel sheild. karoshis punch drills through the steel with ease but he was slowd down enough to give myomoto the time to escape. his hands change again into twin blades. karoshi picks up his katana and races forward with lightning speed. myomoto swings his left arm sword sideways, karoshi jumps over it and swings his blade to the right at myomotos head. he ducks but meets the full force of karoshis kick and sends him flying. karoshi licks his lips and races forward. his leg moves backwards slightly and he falls. kukkaku stands at the ready with a 3 foot skinny blade sticking out of his long coat sleave. karoshi runs at him in a blind fury, and the two collide blades. karoshi spins at kicks but kukkaku dodges and swings his blade downward. karoshi moves to the side, flips behind kukkaku and sweeps him. when he lands karoshi stabs down. kukaku rolls out of the way and gets some distance in between them)

kukkaku: (whipes blood from his lip) hes good. myomoto: for sure. whatever hes using its strong. shall we proceed to the plan? kukkaku: yes. we need to go. myomoto: very well. here we go (arms transform into two cannons filled with chakra) myomoto: ninja art: chakra blast! (the twin canons fire two powerfull beams of chakra that collide into one massive blast heading for karoshi. the blast engulfs everything in the visinity eviserating even the trees. karoshi stands there unscaved, but myomoto and kukkaku are gone. karoshis eyes look around and finds nothing. before he moves there is a loud sound of blood spatter. a skinny long blade comes out of karoshis chest and kukkaku stands there with his blade in karoshi) kukakku: got you now. well be going. our paths will cross again. that is a promise. (they both disapear. karoshis eyes go back to normal and the enourmous pressure subsides)

hinata: what on earth was that? (meanwhile kukkaku and myomoto talk while they move) myomoto: so whyd we have to go so fast? kukkaku: because after i struck that blow, sticking around would have us killed. myomoto: explain what all that was. kukkaku: long ago..."black sword" ichigo korosaki, the current head captin of the 13 court guard squads suffered odd symptoms. of what no one could say. what we experienced was a big problem. that wasent chakra casuing that pressure. it was spiritual pressure, the soul reapers equivelent of chakra. the boy also exibited the same symptoms ichigo korosaki expirienced in his fight against, byakuya kuchki and renji abari. if my hunch is correct we may have been facing the first ninja, soul reaper hybrid. myomoto: **what!?** kukkaku: and ill tell you what else wories me. the symptoms ichigo had were caused by an inner hollow. if karoshi is experiencing the same symptoms then...myomoto: he may have a fucking innner hollow!? kukkaku: exactly

(meanwhile karoshi is taken back to the leafs hospital. out cold. ujinomaru, ikiru, hinata and hanako surround his bed. the cloud has left and only the 4 sit in karoshis room) ikiru: so i missed all that while i was out. you and karoshi got together and fought akatsuki. then karoshi went insane twice and for different reasons. hinata: that about sums it up. hanako: (mouth is dropped) ujinomaru: what a crazy turn of events haha...(the doctor walks in) doctor: mister ujinomaru? a word please. alone. ujinomaru: of course. (walks into halway with doc) doctor: we ran some tests on karoshi. his dna gave us a shocker. ujinomaru: what do you mean? doctor: how should i put this...karoshis cells are only half alive. ujinomaru: what? doctor: we saw his blood cells and skin cells were only half working. the other half is made up of something other than tissue. its made of a strange energy.

ujinomaru: that makes no sence. doctor: thats what we thought. at first. then we dived into his chakra system. his internal chakra system is coupled with a second power source. it...it was spirit energy. the life force and power of the soul reapers. this is only speculation but if karoshi is trained in its usage, he could be the very first ninja, soul reaper hybrid. cimbined with the ten tails and his own uchiha powers he could reach an unheard of level of power. ujinomaru: thats...quite a shock. i never knew he had such potential. how would he be trained? doctor: well i wouldent know. but lord hokage might. ujinomaru: i see. ill find out what i can do. thank you. (ujinomaru departs from the hospital and b lines straight to the masion. almost bursting through the door) naruto: what is it ujinomaru? ujinomaru: lord hokage? i have found some amazing news. karoshi apears to be part soul reaper. naruto: what!? a ninja soul reaper hybrid? are you kidding me? ujinomaru: no sir. the doctors confirmed traces of spirit energy in karoshi. but what i wanna know is how it got there.

sasuke: i may be able to answer that. karoshis father was itachi uchiha. a ninja. but his mother...was a soul reaper. naruto: that isent possible. soul reapers are dead and can only transfer powers through a transference spell. sasuke: not exactly. because karoshis mother was a human soul reaper, the same as ichigo korosaki. it apears human soul reapers are able to pass on there powers in one small amount. karoshi recived that power and it grew over time. it apears he will be able to take on the powers of a soul reaper as well. naruto: question is, how do we teach him to use this power? sasuke: i may have a way. theres only one person who can do it. we must travel to the soul society and have ichigo korosaki himself teach him.


	22. Chapter 22

THE SOUL SOCIETY

ujinomaru: you cant be serious. take karoshi into the soul society and then ask the head captin to train a kid hes never heard of? sasuke: its the only option. theres no running a human through the soul reaper academy. naruto:...give it a shot. ujinomaru: what!? naruto: you heard me. try it. ujinomaru: lord hokage, reconsider! naruto: we wont know how things will turn out untill we try. its an order ujinomaru. ujinomaru: *sigh* as you wish lork hokage. ill give him some recovery time and take him in a week. (ujinomaru walks out of the room) sasuke: why so quick to order this naruto? naruto: that kid reminds me of us way back. i wanna help him go as far as possible. the first sould reaper ninja hybrid? karoshi can become a true asset to the village. people will stop hateing him. sasuke: i see. i hope it goes well. ill be escorting them. i know how to get there. naruto: oh? sasuke: lets just say, through my travels ive picked up a few friends.

(one week later) ikiru: so your going for some solo training eh karoshi? karoshi: yup. uncle sasuke is taking me. ujinomaru sensei will stay with you guys to train you and handle missions. ill be back. i just dunno when. hanako: good luck karoshi! ikiru: (thinking: shes awfully exited about him leaving) sasuke: well were off. see ya guys later. (they depart) karoshi: so where are we going? sasuke: getting to the soul society is normaly impossible without one of two things. you to die, or a soul reaper to open the entrance for us. karoshi: im assuming you know someone? sasuke: yes. (after some time of traveling they arrive at a small town) sasuke: here we go. karoshi: what is this place? sasuke: for a long time this was head of soul reaper activity. ichigos home town, karakura town. my soul reaper contact also lives here. he runs alittle shop in the town.

sasuke: here. this is the place. karoshi: (is reading store sighn) "urihara shoten"? sasuke: (walks in through the sliding doors) kisuke! where are you? (a mans voice is heard from another room) voice: yes! come in! sasuke: follow me. (sasuke leads karoshi into the next room and sitting there is an odd man. he possesses a green and black hat with longish blonde hair. he wears a basic tan kimono with a black and green kimono over it. he walks with a cane though he seems to walk just fine) sasuke: its been along time kisuke. kisuke: sasuke? what are you doing here? i havent seen you since you left the akatsuki. sasuke: its been ages kisuke. how are things? kisuke: well thus far the shop is doing good and im managing. i assume your not just here to see me? sasuke: well i need a favor. lets talk in private. ill explain.

(after sasukes explination) kisuke: is it really possible? a ninja/ soul reaper hybrid? sasuke: it looks that way. i know you were a soul reaper and can get us to the soul society. we need to get there. kisuke: its a nice thought but you dont wanna be in the soul society right now. karoshi: i dont care. send us anyways. sasuke: wait, why not kisuke? kisuke: well...theres been some issues recently. i cant say. sasuke: well send us anyways. we can manage. kisuke: knowing you, theres no fighting this. so be it. ill have the entrance in a moment. (draws sword from cane) karoshi: cool! sasuke: wait till we see the soul society.

(after a few moments the entrance is ready for passage) sasuke: thank you kisuke. were heading off now. kisuke: good luck...(karoshi and sasuke go through and it closes behind them)...youll need it. (mean while sasuke and karoshi emerge on the other side) sasuke: what the? this cant be right. (as the two look around the soul society seems totally crushed. the buildings are in shambles. and weird creatures liter the streets eating the bodys of fallen soul reapers) sasuke: dont get close karoshi. those are hollows. unrestfull spirits who eat souls to fill there hole. each hollow has a hole as a representation of there unrestfull soul. karoshi: gross. those things are ugly. sasuke: we need to know whats going on. come, were going to the barraks of squad one. folllow me and do not separate. you do not have the power to fight a hollow and live.

(they travel aways without disturbance. the hollows seem to preocupied with there meals. finnaly they reach squad ones barraks witch still stand as a fortress) sasuke: there should be some allies in here. karoshi: uncle! look out! (karoshi tackles sasuke down just managing to save him from the whiping tail of a massive hollow.) sasuke: shit, one of them found us! hollow: here snackies! (attacks trying to eat them. sasuke jumps to the side holding karoshi avoiding the attack. the hollow whips its long tail at them and they barly manage to escape) sasuke: shit. we gotta run. but where to? this place is filled with hollows!

(suddently karoshi and sasuke feel an enormous spiritual pressure. the hollow and them are unable to move from there spot. suddently the hollows tail is slashed off so fast, that the culprit was not seen. suddently a voice speaks) voice: getsuga...tenshio! (a wave of black energy is hurled at the hollow spliting it right down the middle) sasuke: incredible. only one man is capable of that feat. voice: who are you both? (standing behind the two is a man in a large tan cloak with a hood. while his face is hidden his sword, now at sasukes throat, is very visable. it is solid black but rather short. almost like an extra long and thick knife.) sasuke: my name is sasuke uchiha. im from the world of the living. with me is someone of intrest to you...head captin ichigo korosaki. ichigo: how do you know my name? sasuke: that zanpakto is regognizable from anywhere. its the smaller of the two you have. karoshi: zanpakto? ichigo: you know alot about me. then your not a foe? sasuke: no, quite the opposite. more or less, im just confused.

ichigo: well talk inside then. come. (sasuke and karoshi follow the cloaked ichigo into the barraks. he leads them to a small room. his private quarters. when they walk in ichigo pulls his hood down. his orange hair is longer than before covering his left eye and reaching down to his lower neck. he has a full goatee and moustache atached to his side burns and a scar over his right eye. the cloak is ichigos captins coat but it is so dirty it is almost grey. now its used as a cloak with a hood. ichigos swords are on his back) ichigo: please excuse the rough welcome. sasuke: what is wrong with the soul society? ichigo: ah yes. sit. this may take a while.

ichigo: alright listen carfully. sasuke. are you familiar with the term arruncar? sasuke: yes. a half soul reaper, half hollow being. ichigo: many years ago when i was still a substitute soul reaper, i fought the arruncars and there leader aizen. we won and the arruncars were thought to have been exterminated. untill 5 years ago when a freak attack occured in a ruarl part of the soul society. a soul reaper was found eaten. and the culprit was a man looking person. he was an arruncar. and his power was un real. he killed hundreds before he went down. we should have seen it coming. the new aruncars witch exist in waco mundo possess power far greater than the original ones. and they invaded the soul society. theyve been pushing us back for 4 years. theyve nearly taken the soul society. sasuke: so thats why.

sasuke: ichigo...i wish to make a request of you. a bargain if you will. ichigo:...im listening. sasuke: these aruncars possess unreal power. but what if we had a power house of our own? this child is that possibility. i ask that you train him to be a soul reaper. and in return we will offer battle streignth. ichigo: what can you hope to offer us? sasuke: im a very capable fighter. but if this kid becomes a soul reaper, all of his attacks can harm his foes. were talking about raising a one man army. if we get karoshi to master his soul reaper powers, we can plan an all out attack on the enemy fort. combine the power of the 13 gourt guard squads with the very first ninja, soul reaper hybrid we may raise the most distructive force since the shinobi alliance!

ichigo: thats quite a tail you spin sasuke. why should i belive it? sasuke: i have no proof. only train him and see for yourself the power this child has. ichigo:...hmm...you seem sincere for sure. you have alot of confidence in this child. sasuke: i do indeed. ive seen karoshi fight. he has a psecial trait that only three others have. ichigo: and that is? he has both something to prove and the guts to never give up! ichigo: *smiles* very well. youve peaked my curiosity. i need to see this for my self. prepare yourself karoshi. i will train you into a top notch soul reaper.


	23. Chapter 23

The training begins

Sasuke: thank you so much chino. I am in your debt. Karoshi: alriiiight! Ichigo: he's quite energetic. Good. Karoshi: so when do we start? Ichigo: right now (gets up and signals for Karoshi to follow. They walk back outside to the decimated soul society) Karoshi: why did we go outside? Ichigo: you'll see. *Deep inhale* HEY! HOLLOWS! FRESH MEAT! (All the hollows look up at Karoshi and begin creeping closer) Karoshi: hey hey hey! What the fuck was that!? Ichigo: I would turn if I were you. (Karoshi turns to a man-sized hollow attacking him. Karoshi ducks for it and runs the other way but multiple hollows cut him off. He draws his sword but it is unable to affect the hollows. Karoshi takes several hits from hollows getting injured badly in the possess. Karoshi hits the ground and a hollow impales him in the gut with a claw)

Karoshi: gah…ahhh hollow: time for a snack. (Suddenly a spiritual pressure even heavier than ichigo's stuns the hollow and Ichigo himself) Ichigo: no way…this kid is letting of a spiritual pressure so strong that _I _can't move…now's my chance. (Ichigo puts his finger to the ground managing to muster the strength to move down and begins an odd chant.) Hado 102! Soul reapers birth! (A large amount of spirit energy engulfs both Ichigo and Karoshi. When it fades Karoshi is not under the hollow) Ichigo: did…did It work? Hollow: huh? Wherd that little shit go? Ah well. Your turn soul reaper! (As the hollow attacks its head is sliced completely off by someone unknown. The head hits the ground just as the sun breaks through the clouds. On top of a close still intact building, a shadowy figure is seen. It looks like a man but the sun is behind it so only the figure is seen. It has a katana drawn. When it comes down it disappears and reappears close to Ichigo) Ichigo: (thinking: that wasn't shunpo…that was sonido!) (The figure where's soul reaper cloths with a blue cape around its right arm, folded back it hangs from his right shoulder, his headband hangs from the belt, and where the black is usually outlined in white, karoshi's is outlined in red, the belt is also red and his ninja tool pouch is mounted in the back of his belt, the katana had a dragon on the guard colored green while the rest of the guard is blue, its blade shines bright silver and the handle is blue wrapped in cloth. The face is definitely karoshi's)

Ichigo: well done. I was able to awaken your dormant soul reaper powers. As I though your spiritual powers emerge when you're in trouble. Luckily they worked in it- (Ichigo is cut off by a swift punch in the face from Karoshi who has an angry look on his face) Karoshi: YOU ALMOST GOT ME KILLED YOU BASTARD! Ichigo: (is on ground holding his face) well I had to…to awaken your-Karoshi: PISS OFF! I'm going to kill you! Ichigo: *flinches* Karoshi behind you! (A second hollow is jumping at him. Karoshi is quick to reflex and cuts the hollows head in two) Ichigo: I'm amazed at you Karoshi. You attained your soul reaper powers well. And you use them very well. Step one is done. Now its time for step two. Karoshi: step two? Ichigo: yes. We will teach you soul reaper basics. And the release of your zanpakto.

Karoshi: I've heard that name before. Ichigo: listen Karoshi. There are a few basics to soul reaper powers. First off spirit energy control. Like chakra for a ninja you can manipulate spirit energy to perform spells. The higher the number the more difficult to perform. There are hado's and bakudo's. You manipulate you're spirit energy, call out the name, or if it is a higher level one you use a chant and it will happen. Each one does something different. Second we will review flying. By hardening spirit energy on your feet you learn to walk on air and if its blasted out you can fly. And third…we will achieve your shikai. Karoshi: shikai? Ichigo: a zanpakto is the name of a soul reapers weapon. The weapon can purify hollows and send them to the soul society and send whole spirits to the soul society. But it has a battle purpose. When in a pinch you can change your zanpakto shape and power by learning its name. Karoshi: and how do I do that? Ichigo: by talking directly to it

Karoshi: talking to it? Ichigo: when you're at a certain power level you can hear its name. You focus hard and you go to your inner world. Your zanpakto is born there. You have an ever-lasting bond with that sword. Learn its name and you are given massive power. First is step one. Come. (Soon hours pass. Days. Weeks. 4 weeks to be exact. Just under a month. Karoshi has trained non-stop for 4 weeks. His right arm is in bandages and he stands sweating, sword fighting with Ichigo) Karoshi: ha! Ichigo: harder! Faster! Not so slouchy! Karoshi: humph! (Karoshi squats down and disappears and reappears behind Ichigo. Karoshi stands on the air swinging downward at Ichigo. Ichigo blocks and moves sideways but Karoshi has a trick up his sleeve. He points his finger at Ichigo) Karoshi: hado one…sho (thrust)! (Ichigo is hit in the chest by pure spirit energy and while Ichigo looses his balance for only a second Karoshi seizes the chance and tackles Ichigo toppling him to the ground with karoshi's blade at ichigo's throat.)

Ichigo: well done Karoshi. You managed to put me down once. A true sign of improvement. Now its time for the final step. Learning your shikai. Come. (Ichigo leads Karoshi into a strange room in squad ones barracks. Karoshi sits on what looks like an alter in the middle of a solid white room) Karoshi: so what is this place and why am I here? Ichigo: here's the deal. You're going to speak directly to your sword in here. Close your eyes…relax…hold entirely still then concentrate on your spirit energy. Karoshi: got it. (As Karoshi follows ichigo's instructions he feels heavy. Suddenly he feels very warm. When his eyes open he's surrounded by flames. There is a sea of fire with various rectangular plat forms sticking up.) Karoshi: what…what is this…(Karoshi suddenly remembers his fight with the mist boy and this flaming area is where he saw the ten tails that scared tazumaru into submission.) Karoshi: this cant be…voice: hello…Karoshi. Karoshi: *flinches* (turns around to see a man in a torn up black cloak and long spiked hair. He has tree scars over his left eye and a full beard and mustache attached to sideburns.) Karoshi: who are you? Man: my name is ********** Karoshi: what? Man: my name won't reach you eh? I see (his cape flips open and he carries the same soul reaper outfit as Karoshi and the exact same sword) Karoshi: that sword…you must be my zanpakto. Man: yes. I am your soul reaper power. And if you intend to remain a soul reaper…you must beat me. (He draws the same blade as Karoshi and points it at Karoshi) come Karoshi. You will either attain my power…or die from it!


	24. Chapter 24

The power of idashimaru!

Karoshi: wait, you intend to- (is cut off by the fearsome attack of his zanpakto) Karoshi: no mercy eh!? So be it! (Karoshi fights back blocking his sword strikes and swinging his own at a high speed. The zanpakto keeps up with no problem) Karoshi: so how do I attain this shikai huh!? Man: I was hoping you would ask. (The man backs up and transforms into a sword with a scythe blade instead of a normal tip) man: its very simple. My sword shall undergo multiple transformations. Only one is your true shikai. I have to stab you with your true shikai and you will absorb its power. Choose the wrong blade however and you will die. Karoshi: this is some kind of game!? Man: of sorts. You cannot hear my name right now. You must first attain my power. Then you will learn my name and gain my power.

Karoshi: I see. So be it. (Thinking: this scythe blade can't be it. It's the first transformation. But how can I choose?) Man: come…Karoshi! Karoshi: suit yourself. Hado one! Sho! (A thrust sends the man flying) that's not all! Fire style: dragon flame jutsu! (A large dragon flame engulfs the man. Out of the flames comes the scythe sword, its spinning having been thrown at him.) Karoshi: humph! (He blocks the sword but it was thrown with so much force that the scythe blade impales karoshi's shoulder) Karoshi: gah! Man: it appears that blade is not it. Karoshi: what do you mean!? Man: I myself do not know witch blade is your correct form. Karoshi: your trying to make a human pincushion out of me! I'm going to crush you! Man: hold still. (Another blade appears in his hands. A katana with a saw blade instead of katana blade) Karoshi: I don't think so. Rasengan!

Man: the rasengan? What makes you think that will have any effect? Karoshi: shut up! (He runs straight at the man and plows the rasengan into his stomach. The man coughs up blood and is sent hurling) Karoshi: ha! What was that shit about no effect? ?I didn't say "no effect" Karoshi: !? (The man walks out of the smoke still with a bad injury on his stomach) Karoshi: how are you still…? Man: it doesn't matter how many times you put me down. Unless you are killed I can't be destroyed. Karoshi: so that's why you didn't block it. (Suddenly Karoshi feels a sharp pain in his back. He looks back to discover the saw blade impaled in his back) man: I did that as you hit me with the rasengan. It appears that one is not it either. (A third blade appears in his hand. This time it's a circular saw attached to a long pole emanating from the katanas handle.) Karoshi: oh _**HELL**_ no!

Man: hold still Karoshi. Karoshi: as if ill let you stab me with that! (The saw blade starts spinning super fast) man: you don't have a choice. Karoshi: oh yeah? (Sharingan appears in his eyes) man: the Sharingan? Interesting. Karoshi: I will crush you. (Runs straight at the man and swings but his katana is blocked by the saw blade and creating sparks. The man over powers Karoshi and the saw blade comes down and karoshi's left shoulder) Karoshi: gaahhh! Man: this is not it either…!? (The curse mark is again spreading on Karoshi. The man jumps back at the sight. The saw blade transforms into a long staff with blades coming from the ends. A double ended spear) Karoshi: this power…again. (Clenches fist and smiles evilly) man: don't think those marks will save you. This will not end until we get it right. Why fight? You know the damage doesn't exist to your physical body. As soon as you leave here you will be UN injured. (Karoshi looks up with a very evil look on his face) Karoshi: _**I know. But im enjoying myself**_. (His licks his lips) its so much fun to face someone so powerful. So lets make this fun. I fight to the finish! An unending battle is UN ending fun!

Man: such blood thirst…is this really Karoshi? Karoshi: with this power our fight will get really fun. Come! Zanpakto! Man: so be it. (The man runs forward and tries to stab Karoshi, but misses. Karoshi sweeps the man and lands a kick to his gut. He coughs up blood but gets back up. He jumps back a distance and throws the spear. It impales karoshi's stomach) man: not it either. (Karoshi pulls it out as if it had only poked him) Karoshi: be prepared. I shall end you! (Mean while we come to Ichigo with karoshi's unconscious body) Ichigo: hmm…how is it going in their Karoshi? (Suddenly a random soul reaper comes in franticly) Ichigo: what is it? Calm down. Soul reaper: sir bad news! A powerful hollow infiltrated squad ones barracks! He's coming HERE! Ichigo: I know. Soul reaper: y-you do? How? Ichigo: I received word of a hollow that can take soul reaper appearance. (points his long blade at the soul reaper) Ichigo: you are he. Soul reaper: cleaver bastard. (Soul reaper transforms into a massive hollow with a dinosaur body but slightly human head and very long arms)

Hollow: hello Ichigo. I've been looking for you. Your soul smells so tasty. I can wait to dig in! (He tries to eat Ichigo but he moves out of the way. The hollow notices karoshi's body on the ground and attacks it. Ichigo blocks him but just barley.) Ichigo: scum. Hollow: there are no rules against eating a little soul reaper. ? You think so eh? (Karoshi is getting up) Ichigo: get him Karoshi! Karoshi: electrify…IDASHIMARU! (In a single moment Karoshi drew and released his sword. He is behind the hollow witch no has two long slashes on its face) Ichigo: he was so fast he cut it twice? No that isn't it. (The hollow evaporates revealing Karoshi standing there. In his right hand is a long katana. The handle is wrapped in blue bandages. The guard is a circular saw blade shape with a dragon breathing fire etched into it. The blade is long and has 3 spikes slightly pointing downward about an inch long each near the end and middle of the blade. Its colored red and black, the cutting edge colored red. The blue bandages extend into a long ribbon that attach to a second blade. Its shapes like ichigo's original shikai except only 2 and half feet long. And the back of the blade has two one inch spikes pointing slightly backward also colored red and black but its cutting edge is black) Ichigo: incredible. A 4th zanpakto that splits into two blades. Idashimaru eh? What promise this child has. Karoshi: (remains silent for several moments before looking back at Ichigo and with a big smile says) final step complete!


	25. Chapter 25

The tenth espada

Ichigo: *smiles* heh. Well-done Karoshi. Come. We must go. Karoshi: why so? Ichigo: there's only one way a hollow could make it all the way here undetected. There must be a disturbance. Karoshi: lets go. (His sword transfers back and he sheaths it. They walk up the stairs they went through and hear a loud noise. They pick up speed and come into the main room where soul reapers are fighting…and being swatted like flies) Ichigo: what…is this? Fallen soul reaper: ugh…its…the tenth espada…sir Karoshi: espada? Ichigo: what!? Here and now!? Listen Karoshi; an espada is one of ten arruncars who rule over the rest as the top fighters. There ranked from 1 to ten. Karoshi: *smiles evilly* I see. Ichigo: wait, your not-! (Karoshi jumps in ignoring Ichigo, and tells the other soul reapers to stand back. Standing in the middle of the destruction is a man with short spiked black hair, green pants, and a purple kimono with the sleeves ripped off, tied at the waist with a red belt. It goes down to his thighs. He has straw sandals and a sword at his side. His arms possess bone looking things attached to his upper arm and top wrists. The wrist mounts have short blades stocking out forward and the upper arm mounts are spiked.)

Karoshi: before we start, I want your name arruncar. Arruncar: why should I tell you that soul reaper? Karoshi: it's the way of battle. Two people exchange names so that the one who dies knows his killers name. Arruncar: how pointless. If you insist my name is Iruma. Arruncar number ten, Iruma saru. Tell me soul reaper what seat are you? Karoshi: seat? I hold no seat. Iruma: then you are no match. Be gone. (Iruma appears behind Karoshi and is swinging his wrist blade. Without looking Karoshi draws his blade and blocks it.) Iruma: impressive. You're the first soul reaper to keep up with my speed here. Very well. (His other hand points at Karoshi and a huge amount of spirit energy accumulates at the point of irumas other wrist blade) Ichigo: a cero!? Karoshi! (Before Karoshi can move a super wide blast of energy shoots from that tiny ball of power and keeps going until it blows out a hole in the barrack) Iruma: where did you go…!?(a sword blade appears at the side of irumas throat. Karoshi is seen holding it with his head down blocking his eyes). Iruma: I-impossible…

Karoshi: my name is Karoshi uchiha. The first soul reaper and shinobi hybrid. Iruma: you're…a soul reaper and a ninja? So that's why you're so strong. Karoshi uchiha…your name I shall remember. (Jumps back, away from Karoshi) you seem powerful. So I shall kick my level up a notch. (Slowly draws sword) I wish to fight you at full power. Now come. Karoshi uchiha. Karoshi: (an insane look appears on his face as he licks his lips) _**bring it.**_ (Karoshi speeds at Iruma. His sword is blocked by irumas swing, but Karoshi suddenly spears behind Iruma) Iruma: (thinking: that was…sonido!) (Karoshi's sword swing is blocked by irumas sword but Karoshi sweeps him and lands a powerful downward kick to his stomach) Iruma: gaaahhhh! Karoshi: _**die.**_ (Blade swings down aimed at irumas neck) Iruma: pierce him…toske! (A huge explosion sends Karoshi flying into a wall. A massive amount of smoke hides Iruma) Iruma: your strong…Karoshi uchiha. I will admit it. So I won't hold back. (The smoke clears and Iruma stands there. The white bone like substance now covers his entire body except for half his face. Spikes stick out from his elbows and shoulders. Half his face is covered by half a mask. A long blade sticks out from atop each of his wrists. He looks like a humanoid hollow) Karoshi: what…is this? Iruma: soul reapers release their swords by learning the shikai, no? Well arruncars release their blades like this. It allows us to gain the original fighting abilities of a hollow.

Karoshi: I see. An impressive appearance. And a jump in spiritual pressure. Ichigo: you can sense his spirit energy? Karoshi: no…I can SEE it. (The Sharingan appears in his eyes) Ichigo: (thinking: wait…his Sharingan can see spirit energy? Of course, he's part shinobi so he sees spirit energy like chakra) Iruma: lets see you…(appears next to Karoshi)…keep up with me now. Karoshi:!? (Iruma swings his wrist blade at Karoshi. He manages to block it but irumas attack is so powerful that it sends Karoshi flying) Karoshi: (thinking: no way…he sent me flying with a single strike!) Iruma: that inset all. (Appears in front of Karoshi and stomps down on his stomach as he flies, crashing hi m to the ground) Karoshi: gaaahhh! Iruma: as I said. **Be gone.** (He points his blade at Karoshi and a cero forms at the tip of his wrist blade.) Karoshi: electrify…idashimaru!(A massive explosion engulfs the two and the smoke clears. Iruma Has lost Karoshi. Karoshi stands with his sword in shikai)

Iruma: so that is what you soul reapers call the shikai huh? The blade changed shape and gave you a second shorter blade. That will not help you. Karoshi: you think so eh? _**Try me.**_ Iruma: it's your funeral. (Iruma appears behind Karoshi and swings his wrist blade at Karoshi. In a split second Karoshi appears behind Iruma and puts his long blade through the hollow hole in irumas chest) Karoshi: ration-karosh. (Lightning death) (A massive amount of electricity expands into a ball of pure electricity shocking Iruma) Iruma: gaaahhhhhh! (As the lightning subsides Iruma takes to chance to draw some distance between him and Karoshi. Iruma is holding his chest and looks up and his lip is bleeding) Karoshi: you fight directly. No powers. Simply speed and power. However, idashimaru is a zanpakto of lightning. Let me show you. (Karoshi points his long blade at Iruma and a massive amount of lightning floods out of karoshi's sword. The scene is similar to former head captain Yamamotos ryujin jaka only with lightning)

Ichigo: so much lightning…don't tell me…its all under karoshi's control!? A shikai that powerful has been unheard of since the appearance of ryujin jaka! Iruma: (thinking: his spirit energy jumped ten fold…his speed, strength and even his senses were heightened by as much. And he controls such a vast amount of lightning. Its like fighting a captain!) Karoshi: Iruma saru…your name is burned into my brain. Goodbye espada number ten. (The lightning around Karoshi moves in front of Karoshi and starts spinning and Karoshi points his long blade straight out at Iruma) thunder cero. (The spinning lightning shoots out as a wide bolt and engulfs Iruma in a huge blast)


	26. Chapter 26

Homecoming

Ichigo: such a powerful blast of lightning. This child…Sasuke was right. Wait a minute…Sasuke! Where did he go? Karoshi: relax Ichigo sensei. Uncle Sasuke isn't at the barracks. He went off looking for someone. Ichigo: I see. Well done karo-karoshi: im amazed your still alive…Iruma. (Although he's singed he stands breathing heavily) Iruma: you…bastard. Hiding a power like this…you were waiting for me…to use my full power, weren't you? Karoshi: that's right. I'm smart about battle. If I don't think then it's not very fun to me. To think rationally and concisely enjoy every moment of battle…that is my style. Iruma: this…isn't over. Lets end it. (At that moment his released state reverts back to sword form) Karoshi: why should we? You stand no chance as you are. Iruma: shut up! I can still fight! ? You over estimate yourself Iruma. (Out of nowhere a strange man appears next to Iruma. He wears green soul reaper pants, and a blue fold over top with baggy sleeves. However his entire left side is bandaged and his left arm covered with a cloth like danzo. His hair is long and his left side of his face is bandaged. His left foot is also bandaged)

Karoshi: who are you? Man: (looks over at Karoshi and starts thinking: this child pushed Iruma to his limits? Hard to believe. This spiritual pressure im feeling is wild. And that zanpakto…he's dangerous) Karoshi: say something. Man: you there. You are Karoshi uchiha correct? Karoshi: how do you know my name? Man: whose side are you on? The soul reapers? Karoshi: im on my side. What's with the questions? Man: you've peeked my curiosity Karoshi. Well meet again. I promise. (Disappears in a single instant) Karoshi: who was that? I didn't see a number on him anywhere. Ichigo: im not sure. But by that spiritual pressure…he's a monster. Non-the less, im glad your ok Karoshi. I'm astonished at your power. So that was idashimarus full power? Karoshi: yeah. I didn't know it was so powerful. Ichigo: you and me both. You have some crazy potential Karoshi. No, its time to get back to your village. Karoshi: wait, I want to stay. To help fight the espadas. Ichigo: if we need you we will call on you. You need to stay around the leaf. I have a bad feeling.

Karoshi: bad feeling? Ichigo: just trust me. Karoshi: All right. I had a great time here sensei. Thank you…for everything. (Karoshi turns and his zanpakto reverts to normal. His stabs the air and twists the sword, opening a senkaimon to the leaf) Karoshi: im off! (Karoshi waves good by to everyone and walks through to portal bringing him to the leaf. He remains in his soul reaper outfit yet everyone can see him all right. Karoshi walks to the leaf hospital and collapses. He comes to in a hospital bad with Sasuke sitting next to him) Karoshi: unn…where am I…? Sasuke: in the hospital. You spent so much chakra you collapsed. You're ok now however. Ikiru: you had us worried! You've been back two minutes and you're already out cold!? What's wrong with you! Karoshi: shut up, moron. Ikiru: make me! Sasuke: shut up you two. No fighting right now. Focus on recuperating right now. (Sasuke begins to explain to Ikiru, hanako, ujinomaru, naruto and hinata [all in the hospital room] about what happened in the soul society and karoshis new powers.) Ikiru: my rivals obtained some new powers as well huh? Karoshi: "as well" eh? Good to see you've done more than sit on your ass ikiru. Ikiru: I can't wait to fight you again. You will have no chance! Karoshi: ill have you beat in seconds looser! Sasuke: I will kill you both. (Both shut up instantly)

Karoshi: so, when's our next mission? Ikiru: you're in a hospital bed and already thinking about your next mission? I like it! I'm with him, when is it? Naruto: about that, I have a special mission for team ujinomaru to carry out. Karoshi and ikiru: YEEAAAHHH! Naruto: it's an infiltration mission so to speak. Remember how during the chunin exams, both myself AND the tsuchikage observed? Well there's been some talk of a possible invasion from the stone. (All 4 flinch at the sound) hinata is going to accompany you 4 on a mission to the stone to confirm this rumor. If it is true…your job is to destroy there weapons arsenal and if possible…assassinate the tsuchikage! Ujinomaru: your giving 4 chunin and a jonin this mission? Naruto: of all the jonin in the leaf, none are more battle experienced and wise as you ujinomaru. You have 3 of the strongest upstarts ever seen. And hinata is a top-notch sensory type. Only you 4 can handle this.

Ikiru: to think were getting a mission of such vital importance. This is just what we've been waiting for. Karoshi: I can't wait. Hanako: im getting exited. Hinata: this will be interesting. Ujinomaru: All right. While karoshis in the hospital we will put together battle strategies, stealth strategies and review formations and train for the battles. We leave in two weeks. Naruto: glad your so exited about this Karoshi. It will be interesting to see how well this all plays out. Karoshi: im going to get some sleep. Well begin as soon as im awake. (Everyone leaves the room and Karoshi falls asleep. He is having an odd dream where he can hear explosions. He feels heavy as though there's a weight on him as he lies. Karoshi opens his eyes to the sound of a loud explosion, and a man in black stands on him preparing to kill him) man: die leaf brat! (Karoshi rolls out of the way and brakes the mans neck in a single strike) Karoshi: what the hell!? (He looks out the window to see the leaf is under attack by a large amount of ninja)

(Karoshi grabs his soul reaper outfit and katana and runs outside. When he exits the hospital he notices that it's completely empty. He gets outside and is immediately attacked. He draws his sword and strikes them down as they come. Soon he finds ujinomaru fighting several enemies) Karoshi: sensei! Ujinomaru: Karoshi!? Glad your awake! Karoshi: what's going on here!? (They talk as they fight back to back, yelling to hear each other over the explosions) ujinomaru: im not sure of the details but from what I can gather we are too late! Karoshi: what do you mean!? Ujinomaru: look closely! They're all wearing headbands! Stone headbands! The stone village is invading the leaf!


	27. Chapter 27

The true hatred

Karoshi: the stone is invading!? Ujinomaru: correct! A war is starting right here on leaf soil! Karoshi: what should we do!? Ujinomaru: listen carefully to what im a bout to say! And memorize everything that I say! The stone are attacking in waves! There coming from the direction of the leaf! Go to the leaf gate! Find hanako and ikiru and kill all who come through the gate! Hold them off until they retreat! Do not let them have the leaf! Karoshi: yes sir! (Karoshi disappears to do as ujinomaru says. He soon encounters ikiru fighting multiple enemies alone) Karoshi: ikiru! Ikiru: Karoshi!? Man am I glad to see you! Karoshi: (Karoshi and ikiru start fighting back to back) have you seen hanako!? Ikiru: no! im still looking for her! Where have you been Karoshi!? Karoshi: out cold in the hospital! Where else!? Ikiru: what are you talking about!? The hospital was evacuated just before the attack!

Karoshi: what!? Ikiru: we saw a massive amount of ninja heading our way just before the attack began! The academy, the hospital and all civilians were evacuated a full 5 minutes before the fight! Karoshi: I woke up in the hospital to a stone ninja trying to kill me! (Thinking: wait a minute…the hospital was empty when I got up. Did they forget to wake me?) Ikiru: that's weird! Karoshi: well figure it out later! Ujinomaru sensei gave me some orders! To find you and hanako and go fight the enemy at the gate! Ikiru: roger! Lets find hanako! (The boys run quickly through the village killing all that gets in their way. Soon they find hanako near the gate fighting an army) ikiru: hanako! Hanako: ikiru! Karoshi! (The three get back-to-back facing each enemy that comes at them. Each ninja focuses in front trusting the others to watch there back. Suddenly the leaf ninja who were fighting at the gate start backing away. Karoshi uses his Sharingan to read their lips.

Leaf ninja 1: hey isn't that the ten tails brat? Leaf ninja 2: it can't be I thought he was dead. Leaf ninja 1: why is that? Leaf ninja 2: when the hospital was evacuated, I made sure the ten tails brat wasn't alerted. So that when the invasion begin he would be killed and wede be rid of the ten tails for good. (Karoshi is grinding his teeth) ikiru: look! Someone stands on the air! Karoshi: what the!? (Karoshi looks up to see a strange man with blue soul reaper pants, a green cloak extending to his waist, an orange shirt underneath and a sword on his back with an orange handle and blue guard. His right eye is a hole eye shaped, and made of a bony substance. His hair is red and greased back. Goes down to his shoulders. There is 9 tattooed on his left cheek) Karoshi: so…you've come. Espada!

Ikiru: you mean this guy is!? Karoshi: yeah! You guys take on the stone ninja! Ill handle the espada! (Karoshi jumps up and stands on the air with the Sharingan in his eyes) Karoshi: what are you doing here…espada? Espada: wouldn't you like to know? Karoshi: what's your name espada? Espada: takumo. Takumo erutzei. Karoshi: takumo eh? By that number on your cheek…am I to assume you are the ninth espada? Takumo: yes. You are Karoshi uchiha, correct? You fought with espada number ten Iruma didn't you? Karoshi: what of it? Takumo: im here to kill you Karoshi. (Slowly draws sword from back) Karoshi: avenging your friend are we? Takumo: Iruma means nothing to me. I'm simply cleaning up his mess. Karoshi: well aren't we the cold one? Fine. Ill roast you alive espada!

Takumo: oh that's right. That shikai of yours is lightning. You expect to be able to hit me with that? Karoshi: you're not worth my shikai. Not like that. Release espada. And then you can taste my shikai. (Takumo suddenly appears behind Karoshi) takumo: that's rich…soul reaper. (Taking Karoshi by surprise he is unable to block and only moves out of the way to get only a scar on the cheek. Karoshi moves away) Karoshi: (thinking: no way! That speed was so fast even the Sharingan couldn't keep up! I couldn't block) takumo: are you surprised? While in your normal state you could keep up with Iruma. Are you so surprised to see such a speed gap between Iruma and I? The espada specialize in different methods of fighting. Mine is speed. Plus blind spot attacks. If you want to live, watch your back. Carefully.

Karoshi: tch. You're going to be a problem. Takumo: that's right. (Appears behind Karoshi. Seeing it coming this time Karoshi gets enough distance in between him and takumo but this time he appears behind Karoshi for a second time) Karoshi: what!? (Karoshi blocks his sword attack with his own sword) takumo: I told you to watch your back. Karoshi: humph! (Karoshi goes flying backwards and makes several hand signs) Karoshi: fire style! Fire ball jutsu! (A large fire back shoots at takumo. He disappears before it hits. Predicting his next strike, Karoshi turns around in time to block takumo's attack. He disappears again but Karoshi simply turns around and blocks him again. Takumo tries several times but each time Karoshi is ready for it) takumo: you're a fast learner. Karoshi: (thinking: ive managed to get in step with his speed. I'm able to read his attacks and react fast enough to his attacks. I can win this!)

Takumo: are you satisfied that you can now see my speed? It seems that as our fight has progressed you are becoming accustomed to my style. But what will you do if my style were to change? Karoshi: what!? Takumo: behold my true power. White insect. (A mass of bugs appears and engulfs takumo. When the insects fly away from him he has transformed. His arms are now very long and thin, with long and thin claws extending from the end. Two spikes stick out of his shoulders. His face is masked with two large antennae sticking up like a bug) Karoshi: so this…is your release form? Takumo: yes. My power…called white insect. Whiteness its true power. (Moving even faster than before he appears behind Karoshi and swings his claws. Karoshi ducks just in time but meets the force of his kick, sending Karoshi flying)

Karoshi: gahhhh! (After flying some ways he slams into the leaf gate forming a crater) takumo: I am not yet finished with you. (He appears before Karoshi, picks him up and throws him into the air. A cero starts forming between his two antennae) takumo: be gone. Karoshi uchiha. (The cero blasts at Karoshi. As it gets to Karoshi the cero splits in two. As the smoke clears ikiru stands in front of Karoshi, UN injured) takumo: he survived my cero!? But how! He is no soul reaper. What's he thinking getting involved in this fight!? Ikiru: you look hurt Karoshi. Figured id lend a hand. Karoshi: how did you deflect that cero!? Ikiru: I told you…I did more than sit on my ass while you were away. Karoshi: no way…you couldn't have! Ikiru: that's right. (Ikiru has a katana at his side. He draws it slowly) takumo: this kid…what is he? Ikiru: ill handle this Karoshi. You're still injured from your other battle.

Karoshi: I see. So be it. Ill deal with the stone. Electrify…idashimaru! (The blade transforms and a mass of lightning shoots out) Karoshi: im in no mood to be fucked with today. Die stone invaders! (Karoshi rushes off to face the stone while ikiru gets ready to face off takumo) takumo: what hope do you have? That sword is not a zanpakto. You can even touch me without soul reaper powers. Ikiru: suffocate him…isuchimaru. (A blast of smoke shoots out from ikirus sword. The smoke itself is cut in half revealing ikiru, now wearing a red kimono with his right sleeve ripped off. In his right hand is his new sword. A long blade with a red cutting edge and the rest colored black. A circle with a plus is where the blade stems from. Stemming from that same shape, are two arrowheads sticking out to the sides colored red forming the guard. The handle is black with a red arrowhead sticking out of the bottom. His right arm is also tattooed. Flames from his shoulder to upper arm. Leaves form a circle around his elbow. And from his forearm down there is a blue ring with blue tentacles extending down to his palm)

Takumo: impossible…another one!? That is a shikai! You…are another ninja/soul reaper hybrid!? Ikiru: that's right. While Karoshi trained in the soul society my powers awakened. I trained with isuchimaru to gain this power. Now see the ability of isuchimaru. (Iruma appears behind ikiru and swings his claws but to his surprise ikiru blocks his attack with ease) ikiru: while I suck at kido, my senses are sharpened to extreme heights. Your speed cannot get passed me. Your lucky I stepped in this fight. When I kill you, you will feel little pain. Had you continued fighting Karoshi…(in karoshis eyes are the blood red eyes of the ten tails)…you would have been torn limb from limb. Takumo: "when I kill you" eh? Don't be so sure of your self brat! (At that moment takumo forms another cero) ikiru: don't bother. (As the cero shoots out it explodes only feet in front of takumo. As the smoke clears, takumo's left shoulder spike was blown off)

Takumo: what was that? Ikiru: did you see it? Your cero was stopped…by this. (Swirling around ikiru is a stream of solid black energy) takumo: black energy? No…its darkness! Pure darkness! Ikiru: that's right. Isuchimaru holds the power of darkness itself. Takumo: it can't be…if this keeps up…im going to die…ikiru: good night espada. Dark spike. (The darkness swirling around ikiru, turns into several black spikes and shoot forward at an incredible speed. Unable to avoid it, the shadow spikes pin takumo to the leaf gate. Two spikes pierced his shoulders. Ikiru appears in front of takumo) ikiru: time to die. Takumo: !? (Thinking: so that's the plan.) Sorry kid. Our fight ends here. (Takumo disappears) ikiru: what the? (A low rumbling is heard. The trees far ahead are shaking as though something huge is coming. A strange monster with a humanoid appearance stands high above the trees. Its body is solid white and hundreds of eyes are all over the beast and it has no mouth) ikiru and Karoshi: what…the…fuck!?


	28. Chapter 28

Breakdown

Karoshi: what the hell is that thing? Ikiru: what kind of monster? It's heading for the village! Karoshi! Karoshi: yeah! (Ikiru stands next to Karoshi) ikiru: that thing…do you think? Karoshi: yeah. Its gotta be with the stone. So what do you think? Ikiru: lets see…the monster is 50 times our size so its strength is probably off the charts. Its chakra is enormous. It has a low intelligence level. Two soul reaper ninjas versus one stupid beast? Karoshi: this wont take long. Leaf ninja: are those two crazy!? They're going to fight that thing head on! Leaf ninja 1: come on lets leave this to them. If it's only those two then the ten tails brat will die by that things hand. Leaf ninja: good riddance. (Karoshi is shaking out of pure anger)

Ikiru: lets kill this thing. Karoshi: (grinding his teeth) yeah…(both boys speed straight at the monster. Ikirus darkness forms two large shuriken and karoshis lightning shoots out in a long wave. The beast takes a direct hit from both but seems UN affected. It sees the boys and tries to slam its hand on them. Both move out of the way in time. Karoshi shoots another lightning shot but the beast feels nothing.) Karoshi: this thing is immune to our attacks! Ikiru: hmmm. I wonder about that. (Ikiru speeds towards the beast. It attacks with its hand but ikiru moves right and attacks with a spike of shadows. The spike makes direct contact with one of the hundred eyes and the beast cries out in pain) ikiru: I knew it! Karoshi! Its eyes are the weakness!

Ikiru: (thinking: I feel a heavy chakra. What's this terrifying feeling?) (The beast sights Karoshi who is standing still without a single movement. The beast brings its hand down on Karoshi. Just before the hand hits, Karoshi looks up and straight into one of its eyes. The beast's hand stops and seems to flinch with fear. Karoshis eyes are blood shot. The ten tails eyes) Karoshi: _**back…off!**_(The beast freaks out and turns around to run away_**.**_ All the lightning surrounding Karoshi turns into 1000 lightning needles and each one attacks the different eyes of the beast. A mass of lightning splits the beast in half. The beast disintegrates) Karoshi: it was a hollow. The arruncars are working with the stone….There's a lot of stone. (Grinds teeth even harder) (Karoshi lands on the ground and all the stone have set their eyes on him for destroying the hollow. Karoshi is surrounded by an entire army)

Stone ninja: by order of the tsuchikage you will come with us ten tails. Karoshi: ten tails…? Is that all you see? A monster? A weapon? (Looks the stone ninja directly in the eye) _**die.**_ (The stone become scared as Karoshi flashes an evil look.) Stone ninja: (thinking: this kid…Is going to slaughter us) Karoshi: _**GO AWAY! (**_At that moment the army of stone ninja collapse. Their pupils disappear and there foaming at the mouth) Karoshi: weak. The leaf is safe. (Karoshi disappears in an instant) ikiru: what was that? Did Karoshi make all of them faint? Naruto: it cant be…that power…first a soul reaper and now this? Ikiru: what do you mean lord hokage? Naruto: although it's extremely rare there exists a power that exists beyond the real of ninja or soul reaper. It's a power that your born with and the stronger your will gets the stronger the power. Its called haki.

Ikiru: haki? Naruto: yes. The pirate king monkey D. luffy possesses it to an extreme extent. Normally haki is a power of sense or battle. But in rare cases among those with haki, they awaken a third power. The ability to overwhelm your opponent. What we just witnessed was an unconscious use of conquerors haki. Ikiru: where did Karoshi go? Naruto: I don't know. (Thinking: im getting a bad feeling) (Meanwhile Karoshi stands on top of the hokage faces attacking the cliff walls) Karoshi: god damn it! All of them! They're all the same! (Tears stream down karoshis face) all I am is a monster to them! Even my own village that I fought to protect! Gah! (Punches the cliff collapsing some of its rock) ?I had a feeling you were up here. Though I didn't think you would be attacking the very walls (ikiru is sitting on naruto's sculpture. Karoshi: go away ikiru! Leave me be!

Ikiru: I cant just do that Karoshi. Look at you, you're a mess. Karoshi: I don't get it ikiru! You fight for this village! You love the village so much that you tattooed your right arm! Ikiru: what of it? Karoshi: this village is pathetic! The reason I didn't make it out of the hospital before the attack is because they left me on propos! (Ikiru flinches) then while we fought the hollow…they backed away in hopes that it would kill me! This village you love so much…they ALL hate me for just being alive! (Karoshi drops to his knees holding his head in both hands, sobbing heavily) I don't get it! What did I ever do to deserve this!? I'm NOT the ten tails! My very existence scares people! Ikiru: Karoshi…Karoshi: All of them look at me as a monster and-(ikiru hugs Karoshi) ikiru: calm down Karoshi. The village doesn't mater. I don't think you're a monster. Hanako, sensei, the other squads even the cloud squad. None of us think of you as a monster. Karoshi: ikiru… ikiru: this village's way of thinking makes me sick. Watching them treat you like this (ikiru lets go of Karoshi and turns outward facing the village) someday I will change it. I will become hokage. And make sure no one ever has to suffer this way again. But I can't do it alone. Every hokage needs his right hand man. When I become hokage…(ikiru turns his head to Karoshi with a big grin)…that will be you. Karoshi:…(face goes from surprised to a gentile smile)…thanks…ikiru.


	29. Chapter 29

Retaliation

(It's been two weeks since the stone was driven out of the leaf. Karoshi and ikiru have been training both separately and together honing their skills for the strike back. In a hidden part of the leaf forest Karoshi sits on a rock with his eyes closed. Talking to his zanpakto, training with him. Hinata and hanako are fighting and ujinomaru acting as there judge while ikiru trains with his zanpakto as well) ujinomaru: don't get so sloppy hanako! (Hanako is dripping with sweat and obviously tired. Hinata is in the same situation but fighting hard against hanako) hanako: im trying! She's tough! (During the fight Sasuke appears from behind a tree) ujinomaru: rest for now kids. Time to take a break. (The girls sit down while talking) Sasuke: ujinomaru. Its time. Ujinomaru: I see. Be there soon. Once these kids have rested.

(About an hour later once there all rested the team appears in the mansion with naruto) ujinomaru: so its finally time huh? Naruto: yeah. Since the invasion, the stone has been trying hard to break our defenses. Sasuke and I came up with a battle strategy. Well keep our defenses strong and hold our position. While 3 special unit teams attack directly. Squad one is launching a direct assault on the stone to provide a distraction. Their target is the hospital and medical supplies. Squad two is after the food and water supplies. And they give aid to squad one. Your team, squad three will sneak into the stone, attack the weapon supplies and assassinate the tsuchikage. You will set out as soon as you are ready. The other teams have been launched ahead of you. Bring them down. That is all.

(All five assemble at the leaf gate. Karoshi in his soul reaper outfit, ikiru in his basic black pants, red shirt and blue scarf. All others in the same thing as always) Karoshi: its finally time. I'm exited. Ikiru: just try to keep up. Ujinomaru: just remember to stick to the plan. Hinata: im ready. Hanako: same. Ujinomaru: lets go. (The kids bolt out heading for the hidden stone. They take there time walking to avoid arousing suspicion) ujinomaru: Karoshi, you've been quite this whole time. What is it? Karoshi: well…ive had this uneasy feeling. During the invasion of the stone an arruncar showed up to fight us. When the massive hollow showed up he ran for it. I'm not sure…but it seems as though the stone is working with the arruncars. Plus why did the stone invade anyway? The tsuchikage showed up to the chunin exams. All seemed peaceful. What could they have to gain from a leaf invasion?

Ujinomaru: hmmm…good question. That's something were going to have to ask the tsuchikage directly. Karoshi: to battle one of the five kage…(smiles evilly) this will be fun. Ujinomaru: remember, a battle must be avoided at all costs. Especially with the tsuchikage. If it comes to that we will but if possible, it must be avoided. Karoshi: yeah I know. Ikiru: !? Guys duck! (Everyone hits the deck just in time as a sword flies over there heads. The katana is caught by a man who appears out of nowhere. He has red hair down to his shoulders, his left eye covered by his hair in front of his face. He wears blue soul reaper pants and an orange long sleeved over coat that hangs open revealing his chest witch has a large red 8 on it) Karoshi: this guy…he's an espada! Hinata, Sensei, hanako! Move ahead! Ikiru and I will handle this! Ujinomaru: so be it. Lets go! (As ujinomaru escapes the espada cuts him off and tries to attack but ikiru blocks the attack) ikiru: were your opponents. Espada: two against one? That's a bit unfair. Karoshi: (appears behind the espada) bite me. (He swings his katana at the espadas face, cutting some of his hair. The espada escapes in time receiving only a minor face cut)

Espada: so this is the legendary soul reaper/ninja combo that beat Iruma and takumo. Fast. And by the feel of your spiritual pressure…you kids are good. Karoshi: (thinking: each espada focuses on one attribute and trains it to the extreme. His obviously inset speed. Or sensory. So what doe he use?) Ikiru: no time to just think it through Karoshi. Attack with all you have in one shot! Suffocate him…isuchimaru! (The sword transforms and the shadows appear again) Karoshi: electrify…idashimaru! (His sword transforms into his two blades and a mass of lightning appears. His lightning coats his two blades while ikirus darkness covers his blade.) Espada: trying to kill me in one shot eh? (Using lightning speed both boys attack and swing their blades at him at the same time. The blades are stopped mid swing. The espada caught their blades and dodged karoshis small blade)

Karoshi: what!? Ikiru: how!? (Both boys move back immediately) Karoshi: it didn't work!? All my lightning focused into one attack. Ikiru: I used all my darkness in that. It should have split his hand in two. Espada: ever arruncar can amplify two of several abilities, strength, speed, regeneration, toughness or hierro as its called, sensory and agility. Every arruncar is given some of each but we pick two that we focus on. Mine are-Karoshi: strength and hierro. That's why we couldn't cut you. Your skin is so tough that it stopped our cutting and the impact was absorbed by pure strength. You are gonna be a problem. Espada: I am the ocho espada, ikaru mina. Give me your name soul reapers. Karoshi: (smiles evilly) Karoshi uchiha. Ikiru: (same smile) ikiru omoiyari. Ikaru: your smiling? Why? Do you not fear death? Karoshi: you've got it all wrong buddy. We don't expect to die. You have presented us with an opponent who can't be cut. So after this, our cutting ability will be off the charts!

Ikaru: you…actually expect to cut me? How arrogant. Ikiru: arrogant? Ikaru: you over estimate your own abilities. You do not fear death because you expect not to die. You're to use to having your way. Karoshi: you are the arrogant one. Ikaru: what? Karoshi: you think we don't expect to die? No. Every battle has the threat of death. We just do not fear death. If we die then we die. If we don't then we continue till we do. It's that simple. Fate decides who wins and who dies. We just go with the flow! (Karoshi swings a wave of lightning at ikaru but it breaks apart on impact) ikaru: how arrogant. To not even fear death. I shall relieve you of that arrogance. Ikiru: try it! (Ikiru speeds forward and his shadows form 3 spikes that attack simultaneously but simply break on contact. Ikiru swings his sword down on his shoulder but it is stopped cold. Ikiru moves fast to avoid being attack.) Ikiru: damn. Not a scratch.

Ikaru: told you. Ikiru: that's disappointing. All those attacks and not a scratch. Karoshi: (thinking: cutting him is going to get us nowhere. Wait a minute…something's not right) (Karoshi shoots a blast of lightning but to the same result. Karoshi then fires a fireball jutsu and ikaru moves out of the way attacking Karoshi from behind using sonido. Karoshi turns around to block his katana. The mass of lightning attacks ikaru but only to break apart.) Karoshi: hado one! Sho (thrust)! (It has no effect on the arruncar.) Karoshi: fire style: dragon flame jutsu!(Ikaru dodges the attack and appears behind Karoshi. He blocks ikarus katana but he lands a punch to karoshis stomach sending him flying a short ways before he regains his balance) Karoshi: something's off here. He dodged both my fire attacks but he took idashimaru and my kido head on.

Karoshi: I need to test something out. Ikiru: think you've got this guy figured out? Karoshi: just about. I need to go it alone. Ill confirm my suspicions. Ikiru: just come out alive. Karoshi: got it. (Karoshi charges forward with idashimarus lightning wrapped around his blade. He swings his blade at ikarus head but his neck stops the attack. Ikaru swings his sword but karoshis short blade blocks it. Ikaru throws a punch at karoshis stomach. The moment Karoshi sees his throw the punch Karoshi lets go of his long blade and throws a punch at his punch. Their fists collide an ikarus punch is overpowered and he is sent flying) Karoshi: I knew it. Now…fire style: dragon flame jutsu! (A massive fire dragon, ten times the size of the last, flies at ikaru. He moves out of the way but his left arm is caught in the flames followed by a huge explosion from the fire dragon hitting the ground. The dust settles and his left arm I singed and the sleeve burned off) ikiru: it…worked!

Ikiru: he's burned…but how!? Karoshi: ninjutsu affects him. And he lied. Ikiru: I don't get it. Karoshi: he told us his powers her strength and hierro. Neither is the case. He focused all his power into pure spirit energy. When one attack with spirit energy lower than his own the attack is canceled out and he's left unharmed giving the appearance of hierro. I first noticed when he dodged my fireball. But when he punched me the first time I felt little. It was weak. Because his strength is ordinary. However, spirit energy cannot cancel chakra. Ninjutsu will have a major effect on his body. Ikiru: you cleaver rat! Ikaru: so you figured it out. I must say I didn't think you were so smart. Karoshi uchiha was it? You are a worthy adversary. Worthy of my full power. Ikiru: he's gonna… Karoshi: shit! Ikaru: aim…tosukie! (An explosion covers ikaru and when he reappears he is in his released state. He threw away the orange overcoat. He has a sight used for aiming mounted over his right eye. His left arm is a hollow arm from the elbow down. But his right arm is different. His right arm is a giant's arm from his shoulder down. He has two s shaped blades mounted on his back. They look like throwing weapons) ikiru: oh fuck.


End file.
